Save the world again?
by C774411
Summary: Rukia get's tired of always doing nothing, of being looked as a weak shinigami. Aizen was suposed to be killed, but somehow he managaed to come back, with a few secrets that may guide Rukia and Ichigo into some problems. Rukia's Bankai and angel? What?
1. 14th Squad

**I** do not own bleach, this is my first story and sorry for grammar problems, my main idiom is not english I tried to write in english.

_I want to give thanks to_ _Persephonae, he helped me with the corrections and gave me some ideas for future chapters._

* * *

**14th Squad Chapter 1:**

* * *

Once we killed Aizen - and I have to say that it wasn't easy at all - Ukitake-taichou told me to go Karakura Town. It was really AMAZING! I couldn't believe it! I really wanted to spend time with Ichigo. I didn't know if it was excitement or just I...

...Doesn't matter. I arrived at Ichigo's room and I told him that I was staying with him for a long time, since I had to protect Karakura Town. I don't know if he was happy for me or if it was another thing. I don't know, but I really liked his reaction...

"Rukia follow me." Ichigo said.

"Sure, Ichigo." I answered.

I followed Ichigo across Karakura. We walked outside Karakura, following the river. Then, Ichigo stopped and he looked me in the eyes. I quickly moved my eyes to look somewhere else to avoid his gaze...

"Here, Rukia, you can see the sunset. It's really beautiful." He looked cute with the reflection of the sun in his eyes. His face was illuminated by the sun's rays, and he looked taller...

Why should he bring me here?

"Rukia..." Ichigo's face was turning red I think by the sun in his face or maybe anything else...

He looked funny "I have something really important to tell you..." he continued... "How can I say it to you!, why is it so difficult!?" then he looked the sky and he put his hands on his face.

Should I say him that I lo... Why should I? I don't love him... To be honest I don't know if I do or I don't

"What is it Ichigo?"... What was going on? Why couldn't he tell me? I started getting curious. I looked my hand and suddenly I started smiling him.

"I..." Ichigo's mouth closed when a Senkai door opened and Yamamoto-commander with Nii-sama appeared.

"Yamamoto-commander, Nii sama?" I asked. What were they doing here?

"Whats going on?" Ichigo looked angry. He stopped looking me and he started looking furiously at the Shinigami's that had arrived.

"Come with us. Both of you" said Yamamoto, the expression in his face made him look tired

"Why?" I asked confused... I really was confused like three hours earlier Ukitake told me to go to Karakura then Yamamoto appears and tells me to go back. With the recent incidents I was really confused, what could the cause of this be? Is it possible that Aizen came back to life or what?

"Just come and don't ask more questions" Nii-sama said coldly, his face showing nothing. There was no expressions on his white face. His eyes looked strange, I think that he was worried by something. But why?

"Then lets go Ichigo" I said... but I couldn't just erase all my questions: What do they wanted?, What was ichigo going to tell me?

Lost in my thoughts, Ichigo got near me and whispers at my ear "I'll tell you later"

I gave him a smile. We were still walking trough the senkai door with the hell butterflies, and the light was coming near. When we reached the exit we arrived to soul society. All the captains and Lieutenants were with their squads leaving a road for us to walk trough. Byakuya left us and went with the Sixth squad.

I was going to my squad, but Yamamoto took my arm and said, "You and Ichigo must come with me."

Whats going on? I asked myself, then I looked Ichigo he was angry (Why? Because he was interrupted?)

"Please, take a seat, Rukia and Ichigo"

"Thank you Commander"

"Thanks?" replied Ichigo with a stupid tone and a stupid face so I... I hit him. He fell down from the chair, looking really silly.

" **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING,** **RUKIA!!!!... WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" **I got angry with him, **he was ACTING VERY RUDE!**.

**"THAT'S FOR BEING SUCH AS AN I-D-I-O-T!"** I started laughing at Ichigo's face, but I was still angry.

Yamamoto interrupted my laughter.

"Welcome back Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." He said normally.

"What's going on Yamamoto?" We asked at the same time

Yamamoto ignored us, and continued talking. "We are together today to announe a new squad, fourtheenth Squad the "**Real World Protecting Squad**". With this, too, I'm glad to say that the Shingami of our new squad is the Shinigami with the most knowledge about the real world. By her wisdom and intelligence I'm glad to name Kuchiki Rukia as the Fourtheenth Squad Taichou."

Please tell me that he didn't say that!... Did he really said 'Rukia' and 'Taichou' in the same sentence? It can't be possible!..._ I was really suprised_. How could somebody so weak like me would be named taichou? Now I was more confused. Then, I noticed that Urahara and Yoruichi were here. Urahara was standing with Aizen's old squad and Yoruichi next to Soifon.

"Congratulations, Rukia!!!" that voice was familiar. I liked how it sounded, it made me happy, it made me remember good moments of childhood... Was he...

**"Renji!!!!"** I yelled in excitement. He was watching _me_ becoming a taichou. I looked like an idiot but anyway I was suprised.

"Congratulations, Rukia." Ichigo sounded like he was laughing at me for becoming a Taichou. Why?... What was this heat that I felt when Ichigo looked me in the eyes? When he smiled me?... Is it possible that I'm in love with Kurosaki Ichigo?... **What am I thinking? obviously I'm not... **or... or maybe I am?

"Congratulations, Rukia-san" Urahara said with his stupid tone and, as always wearing his stupid hat...

"Congratulations, Rukia" Yoruichi said, she looked happy...

"Wow I'm really suprised!, I never thought something like this could happen!, thanks Commander..." I stopped talking because somebody interrupted me.

"Sorry for beign late I was sick. Congratulations, Rukia" Ukitake-taichou arrived.

"Thank you, 'Taichou'" Now I was more than happy, with all these people around me...

"Don't call me **'Taichou'! Now** you are **_one_** too." he said smiling at me...

"Where was I? Ahh yeah, Thanks Renji, Ichigo, Commander Yammamoto, Nii-sama, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ukitake-ta... Sorry!. Thanks to all really! Thanks." I felt a tear run down my face. I think it is a tear by happines... I hope.

"Lastly, I want to announce " The old man started talking again, I think he is really boring! "That we are having back Yoruichi as lieutenant of second squad since its lieutant died..."

_I remember how second lieutant died... _

_We were fighting Aizen in Hueco Mundo, all the taichous were fighting Aizen with the commander. Ichigo, Uryuu, Inoue, Chad and I were fighting Gin. Ichigo was with Gin when the traitor shunpoed away. Ichigo faced me. He was scared. Really scared as if Gin told he something that would scare him. With fear and blood running down his face, he began to run to me..._

_"**Rukia behind you!!!!!"** He cried scared__... _

_Gin was behind me. He wanted to kill me. I always hated Gin Ichimaru. Suddenly the second lieutant left his battle and jumped behind me. He put his Zanpakuto in front of him to block Gin's mortal attack. The Lieutenant's Zanpakuto broke in sixpieces, and he received the attack that was mean't for me. _

_**"Why!?"** I yelled. I was gratefull that he saved me, but I felt bad because he was going to die. By my fault... it was my fault for being weak... Why him and not me?_

_"You... You deserve it... I think that your life... your life is more precious... than mine... that's... all... Rukia you are better than me, and you know that... you are better than you think"_

_"**Shut up!** don't waste energy" I looked to Inoue and I asked her to heal the lieutenant. She started healing him, but his wound didn't change... I knew if we didn't try something else he was going to die... I used a healing kido but it didn't work. I started freaking out because we couldn't save him._

_"Don't try the impossible you know I will die..." he said. Before his eyes started closing. I slapped his face to wake him up, but he didn't respond... He was dead... _

_I looked at Gin with a furious face as I attacked him with Ichigo..._

_We killed Gin. he didn't even try to block our attack... Why? Did he wanted to die? I was suprised at how easy it had been. I looked the group that fought with Gin. Then I looked Ichigo's wounds... I was so tired... I had no energy... I began to fall... I felt the breeze run through my face, and I felt arms wrapping around me... and then all turned black... I was unconscious._

"We give a new Taichou to old Aizen's squad. Urahara Kisuke." Yamamoto told us

Urahara? why Urahara? I wondered.

"Congratulation, Yoruichi-sama" Soifon said suprised. I was also suprised.

I wanted to greet her, but the Commander continued talking "Finally I want Rukia-taichou to choose her lieutenant." It felt so good when they called me 'Rukia-Taichou'.

"Since Renji is already lieutenant from sixth squad, and Ikakku doesn't want to be a lieutant... I choose Kurosaki Ichigo... only if it is possible." Please say that he can please please!.

"Why me?... I don't want to do that monstrous paper work!... I'll be your lieutenant only if I don't have to do paper work"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"**Yes stupid!! F-I-N-E!" **After shouting him, I kicked his stomach.

"Then Ichigo is your lieutenant, Before we finish, I'm glad to give you, your new haori and this badge for Substitute Shinigami that is no longer 'substitute', now he is the lieutenant of the Fourteenth Squad. Now we are still working in your house Rukia, as well as your quartels. They will be placed in real world" He gave me the things and they started opening a senkai door.

"Thank you, Commander. Ichigo, lets return." I said normally. I Never expeceted such thing I haven't even reached my bankai! I think after all this years, its time to get it... I know that im near to reach it.

"Senkai door open!" Yamamoto called out.

"Bye thanks to all" I waved.

I returned to the real world with my lieutenant and best friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. Once we arrived back to Ichigo's hiding spot, I sat in the grass near the river. I started looking at the sunset, it was really beautifull. Then, Ichigo sat next to me.

"What you wanted to tell me Ichigo?"

"Rukia I...I...I..."

I turned to stare at Ichigo. I stared at his lips, eyes, nose, ears, hair... Actually I stared his face, looking at all the details, then I looked at the crystalline blue river as it reflected of the shining sun. It was a beautiful running river. it ran like if he would die if he didnt do it. I looked the big green trees, the beautifull big green trees, then I looked at the orange and light blue sky, with its red, orange , yellow and white clouds... a big circle shining with yellow and orange colours setted in the sky... a big circle called " Sun ". Suddenly a chappy went out of a green bush, the little chappy was white with one black eye, large ears, red eyes and a pink nose. Nine more little chappies appeared all of them to their mother.

I came back to the situation with Ichigo. I didn't look at him too much. He looked cute...a little..ok, a lot! **"Spit it out, Ichigo! You damn stupid bastard!"**

"Rukia I... I... I _Love You"_

**Whoah,** _What?_ What? **WHAT!? H**e is telling the truth I can see it in his eyes. His shining eyes... His cute shinning eyes. I have to tell him truth about my feelings... "Ichigo... I... I love you too"

He jumped and hugged me, almost suffocating me. I hugged him back and the feeling from earlier come back to me. I liked feeling of heat inside of me it was... it felt so good, I liked that feeling. I looked back to were the chappys appeared, but they we gone...

Still happy, we stopped hugging and our heads started getting closer. Then I felt Ichigo's arm around my waist and his hand on my hand. He pulled me to him, pressing hard against his chest. Our lips were touching and Ichigo's breath was tickling my face, then we started kissing... I loved how he kissed me... I loved his face... I loved Kurosaki Ichigo! I think we almost kissed for ten or fiftheen minutes.

Finally betwen two kisses I managed to ask "Why you make me wait so long for this? My heart had been always yours and it will be always yours... I really needed you"

"I would have told you before... If I had been ready for. But now I'm here and I'm going to give my heart to you forever". He looked at me with is brown cute eyes smiling at me... then he started kissing my neck and I felt Ichigo on top of me and he supported himself on his elbows, giving me no way to get away.

"Rukia... would you be my girlfriend?" he said breathing harshly

"Sure, Ichigo"

Then we started kissing again. This time I closed my eyes...

He stood and let me exit from his 'Prision' of his body, and we sat again in the grass watching the sunset. We were really near to the river. I stood behind Ichigo...

"Ichigo... **Catch me if you can**!!!" and that with that... I kicked Ichigo's butt and he fell into the river... I started running away from a wet Ichigo that wanted to give me a 'Wet Hug'.

"Come back Rukia! I just want to give you a hug"

"No way you're wet!"

"Oh comon, the great Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou haves fear of getting a little wet?" Ichigo shot

"Mmm.... Maybeee. Nope, really nope!" I shot back at him

"**Fuck Rukia! Come back or i'll kick your butt and drop you in the middle of the river!!!" **He yelled.

I started laughing at Ichigo, because he couldn't catch me.

An hour and a half later, we were walking back to Ichigo's house exhausted from running too much. He was no longer wet. Once we arrived to Kurosaki's house the usual fun began...

"Finally, you two arrived, now lets eat," Yuzu said when we entered in the house.

"Wow Yuzu it really looks great... and it tastes better" I said

"Soooooon! give you father a huuuuug!!!!"

"Let me eat in peace!"

"Oh... well then I'll kick your butt"

"I want to see that! I'll kick yours Old man!"

"Shut up, you two are bothering me! You are both idiots" Karin said

"Rukia... would you like to marry my son, Ichigo? He is in lo..." A flying plate and crashed in Isshin's face (Sent by Ichigo) and then a little red foot kicked his stomach.

"Karin! Stop or you are going to kill our dad" Yuzu scared.

"Trust me, this old man is impossible to kill!" Karin answered

Then Ichigo stood up and helped Karin, kicking his father.

What a scene...

They really love each other...

Twenty minutes later, we finished eating and we went to Ichigo's Room

"Good night Ichigo" I opened the closet door and Kon Jumped...

"Niiii-saaaaan!" I kicked him out before he could reach me, and then went into the closet, I lyed down in my 'bed' and I started thinking about my day and _my new love_...

It had been the best day ever.

* * *

**Well thats my first chapter there will be more sorry for any errors im not really good at english I do what I can. =D**

**I corrected some errors and I added some parts.**

**The next chapter will be called:**

**Second chapter tears of blood: Farewell my friends...**

_Hoped you liked my work. Please review_


	2. Tears of blood: Farewell my friends

**Well this is the second chapter... you will have to read it if you want to read the third chapter...**

_Advice: I haven't made any corrections yet, this is published for you to read what happens then._

* * *

**Second chapter**_:_ **Tears of blood**_: Farewell my friends..._

* * *

Looking the roof was really boring, but I didn't have anything else to do... Thinking about what happened on the day made me happy... suddenly Ichigo stopped moving and the silence was everywere... 15 minutes later my spiritual cellphone ringed, I opened the cellphone and the number was unkown, I answered the call, but I didn't knew with who I was talking...

"Hello?" I answered the call

"Hi, with Rukia Kuchiki?" that voice was familiar...

"Yes..."

"Come to the central park. You have 30 minutes to be here or Inoue and Ichigo will die."

"Wait... with who im..." The call got disconected.

I opened the closet door and starder running because I didn't saw Ichigo in his room "Inoue, Ichigo please wait..." I was scared... one tear started falling trough my face "Ichigo how did you got kidnaped?" why I didnt hear anything?, I swear that he was on the room...

Finally I arrived to tge park... Ichigo and inoue were unconscious and they were trapped by bakudo chains... so the kidnaper was a Shinigami. Behind the tree somebody was standing looking at me... from the shadow appears... "No... You can't be... I saw you die... I killed you, how can you?"

"G-Gi-Gin... Gin Ichimaru?"

"Yes. Rukia, Aizen needs you and _Sode no Shirayuki bankai_ so... you will have to come with me, but if you don't, all of your friends will be killed in front of your eyes, and yes, your love _Ichigo_ too, leaving you alone with nobody around you. If you accept your love and friend Inoue will be relased... You can't tell anybody about me or Aizen if you do... farewell to your friends... so... what you think abour our generous deal?" Fuck... I always hated Ichimaru taichou... I have no choice... I have no election...

"I... I give up just... don't kill my friends!"

"It's a deal then Kuchiki taichou?" This was one more reason to hate him.

"Yes..." I said sadly... I recognized my error...

"Then do what ever you want, Ichigo is going to be back at his house, he won't remember that I kidnaped him, You can say good bye to Ichigo, nobody else or it will have consequences, I'll see you tomorrow here at 12:30 PM, don't be late."

Inoue, Ichigo and Ichimaru disappeard with the wind, and tears started running trough my face "Now, nobody can save me"... "I'm alone for ever... for ever im going to be in the shadows... in the darkness... without an oportunity to come back to the light... soul society will consider me a treacherous..." I said sadly actually I was whispering it... resigned as a looser I started walking to somewere that I called HOME...

This time was different, when they kidnaped Inoue, they didn't have hollow eyes or hole... I looked the happy people walking by the streets of Karakura Town... there was a kid crying... I walked near him and asked "where are your parents?" he couldn't see me... one more tear runned trough my face... as I walked more questions invaded my mind... why Aizen would need somebody so weak like me?, why he wanted Sode no Shirayuki bankai?, why Gin had hollow eyes and hole?... I was so weak that I needed my big brother or my friends to protect myself... I was... so... _weak._

_Finally _I arrived _home, I jumped to Ichigos window and went inside his room..._ I was going to the closet... But Ichigo dropped me on his bed and he looked me _worried... he kissed me and then he asked_...

"What's wrong Rukia?, why are you crying? there are lot of tears in your face..."

"Ichigo remember... I always loved you... I love you... now please leave me alone"

I thought that was better to leave them now and no later so I entered in the closet and leaved my gigai there, with Ichigo's lieutant badge and my cellphone, I putted on my haori and I started writing him a letter...

_Sorry Ichigo, I had to leave, if I really wanted to protect my friends, and the people that I loved, I can't tell you where I went, don't come or you will die, this time will be the last time that you will ever see the Rukia that you know, Thank you, I leave you my photo, please don't forget me, I wont forget you. I'll never come back. I don't want to see you again. Farewell my love, let's not meet never again._

_Love's you... Rukia_

Once I finished writing the letter I leaved it in his sleepy hand, and I leaved his room. walking trough the city I saw Inoue... "Kuchiki-san Where are you? she started looking everywere "I can feel your reiatsu but I cant see you... Is something wrong?" she looked worried so I walked near her and I whispered "Don't worry Inoue I'll be fine, Thank you", I leaved my friend walking to Ichigo's hidding spot... when I arrived I lied down and I looked the stars... I sleeped... during the night I had a Nightmare...

_**Nightmare**_

_All my friends and my unique love were standing in front of me, waiting for me, looking at me, and behind me, in the top of the hill, Aizen with Gin were calling me, waiting me... I started running trough the hill to reach Aizen and Gin, I stopped and looked back to my friends. They were coming to me, they were looking at me. Suddenly tears started running down my face, but not common tears... they were blood tears._

_I continued running to Aizen, and a hand stopped me. He was Ichigo, he stopped me, he helped me... the other were still running to me, but Ichigo was faster so he stopped me first. I was lost in the hill... I managed to leave Ichigo... I was alone behind a tree. I became a kind of hollow and shinigami. A hollow mask formed, covering the middle of my face, and the other middle showed my shinigami face. My reiatsu was growing fast, and I runned to my friends._

_I killed them, I killed Inoue, Uryu, Chad, Renji and Kon. Ichigo looked me panicked and he fought me for a long time... Finally my Zanpakuto stabbed in his chest. My hollow middle face was smiling, at the same time my Shinigami middle was crying, blood tears runned trough my face._

_"Great job Rukia!" Gin told me._

_"Come here Rukia, come here and get your prize." Aizen called me._

_I started running like a dog to Aizen..._

**_End Nightmare_**

"I'm scared... Ichigo, what happens if I become a hollow and I kill you?" I wanted to kill myself just for thinking in that.

10:30 AM ... I still had two hours before leaving, I walked around and explored the forest. Then I went back to Ichigo's hidding spot. Once I arrived I sat on the grass and started to remember my sweat moments with my friends. Then I remembered the funny moments with them (Most of them with Ichigo). I felt another tear ran down my face.

"If I stand I'll fall again, the breeze whispers at my ear 'Run away and never come back.', I'll never turn around, I'll never slow down, and I know that, when im all alone, feels like all coming down, I won't turn around. In the shadows I feel that I cry. That's my end and it will never change..."

I repeated that almost ten times, I suffered quietly every word... each word had a different meaning. At the last one I added: "The tears will not stop rainning down, stand trough the rain and open your eyes... Farewell my friends, Please remember me..." the last two words I cried them...

Admitting that I wanted to see Ichigo, one more time before I left I said whispering " I hope to see you again, Ichigo"

A bush moved. I tought it was the chappy from yesterday. I stood up and started walking to the park. It was rainning. Walking down the rain I leaved all the things that I knew. There was he... there was Ichimaru waiting for me...

"Don't be sad Taichou, I know that you will be happy again"

"Bastard..." I whispered.

"Now lets go"

He took my armd and the strawberry head was running tu us...

"**Rukia wait!!! Wait please don't leave me!!! I _need you_!!!"** Ichigo cried sadly.

He was gone... I only could see Aizen, and the only photo of my friends that I had was in my pocket...

Lots of scenes, spended with my friends were gone, but I could remember each one, and I saw them pass trough my eyes. There were five pictures that I saw clearly...

_First remember of my mind..._

_"You want to save your family?" I asked_

_"Yes" the strawberry answered..._

_"Then you have to become a Shinigami..."_

_Ended._

_Second remember of my mind..._

_"Hi I'll be your new partner of class. My name is... Ichigo can you give me your books, I want to look were you are now."_

_Ichigo came near me and I showed him my hand..._

**_Say something and I kill you._**

_Ended._

_Third remember of my mind..._

_I experimented the feeling of being saved from the dead by your friends... and the pearson that you love..._

_**"**Wait Ichigo what are..."_

_"Catch her Renji!!!"_

_He throwed me to renji..._

**_"AHHHAHHHAHHHHHHh!"_**

_**"WOAAAHHH!"** Renji for lucky catched me..._

**_"BAKA!! ICHIGO KISAMA!!!"_**

_Ended._

_Fourth remember of my mind..._

_"Lets do it then, Death God"_

_"I'm not a Death God. Kuchiki Rukia"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo"_

_Ended._

_Fifth remember of my mind..._

_I was standing on the grass with the note of Shizuku and Homura wrote me, "Does it looks good? We tried to copy your drawings Rukia..." It jumps a part..._

_"Yana, aki karu se Shinigami"_

_"Shinigami debanai. Kuchiki... Rukia da"_

* * *

_"See ya Shinigami, I'm leaving first"_

_"I'm not a Shinigami. My name is Kuchiki Rukia"_

_End of remembers..._

* * *

**Sorry if it was boring, but I wanted to write what felt Rukia when she was kidnaped... Hope you liked it, and again sorry for any grammar problems im not really good at english. Please revieww!!!!! please be nice, this is my second story in english! =D**


	3. Lost in the shadows

I'm done with this chapter; it may have lot of errors. It's my largest chapter for now, in my copybook it is of 20 pages.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Lost In The Shadows**_

* * *

Aizen was waiting us. I hadn't any tear on my face. I was scared, what could he do? Aizen looked different. His eyes were like hollow's one, Black with a yellow dot, but instead of yellow it was a red dot. He was wearing a white coat and his shinigami uniform, his haori of the fifth squad was on his feet… The place was normal. The grass was tall and green, the trees were big and most of the leaves were green, and behind us was a big hill with a cave. In front of us four pillars made a big square. I thought that was a training field…

"Welcome to your new home, Kuchiki-Taichou." Aizen greeted.

He was a damn fucking bastard. He was also a crazy.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"First of all, we are going to transform you into a Shinlow."

"What the heck is that??"

"It's a kind of Shinigami and Hollowm, it's a weird mix. I'm that."

"Before you do that you must answer my questions."

"Then, ask"

"Why you want _Sode no Shirayuki?"_

"I can't answer you."

"Then… Why you need me?"

"That's possible to answer… You're…" He was interrupted.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo commanded to Zangetsu. "Rukia, don't hear him!" Ichigo cried trying to reach us.

"Shut up, Ichigo. Run away or…" I tried to say something to make him leave but I couldn't say the words that I was thinking... I couldn't because I loved him, and that word will break his heart.

His face was angry. When I started talking he looked worried. He was staring me.

"Rukia… I can't leave you because…" He started talking again.

"You must leave now!" I cried.

"Ru…"

"If you don't leave I'll have to fight you, and I will stop only if you leave or die. If that means that I have to die, I'll do it." I said coldly and then I yelled to Ichigo "Be gone Ichigo!"

"I can't…"

"**BE GONE ICHIGO!!!"** I yelled desperate, because he didn't leave.

I took my Zanpakuto and I ran to Ichigo. I waved my Zanpakuto, but he evaded it. He evaded all my attacks. His eyes were dark black, not as his usual brown_. _

_He always looked like a strawberry..._

A bird flied and Ichigo got distracted, I waved my sword once more and Zangetsu flied in the air. He had no defense.

"Mae Sode no Shirayuki." I couldn't believe that I was attacking 'Ichigo'.

"Wait…"

"Tsugi no mai"

"Wait... Rukia, please tell me... you're not serious… or..."

"Hakuren!"

"**STOP IT... RUKIA!!!!**"

I knew that Renji was looking us. I knew that he was going to save Ichigo, but I really didn't want to attack Ichigo… I loved him. No way, I can't kill any of my friends.

"Rukia… Why you attacked him?"

"None of your business. Be gone… both of you, and never come back" I turned around and a tear ran down my face. I started walking towards Aizen.

I stopped next to him, and I started playing his game.

"So… Aizen-sama can you answer my question_ now_?"

"Yes Taichou. I need you because…" He was interrupted again…

"Howl Zabimaru!"

"Some no mai…"

"Wait… you're not serious… or yes? Rukia?"

"Tskushiro!"

Renji evaded my attack.

"Rukia… please come back with us to Soul Society" Renji said losing all hope when I attacked him.

"I can't. Now, be gone. I don't want to kill you."

They finally left us. I wanted to yell 'I will go with you, wait me!!!' but I couldn't…

* * *

"Now, Ichigo tell us what happened when you left Rukia."

"Yeah, why not?"

(_Note: This is a kind of apart of the history, it's like they are telling us the story so a X person is telling Ichigo to tell us what happened when he left Rukia)_

* * *

"Renji I can't understand…" I started talking with him.

"Understand what Ichigo?" Renji asked, having no idea of what I was talking about.

"I can't understand: why she is gone?"

"Ichigo… she is not gone… she is the enemy. Soul society gave orders to kill her, because if Aizen took her she would become a big threat to soul society "

"Then I have to get her back before soul society kills her."

"**ICHIGO GIVE UP. UNDERSTAND THIS: SHE-IS-GONE  - F -O - R - E - V - E - R !!!!!**" He answered angrily.

"I just… I can't leave her…" _Because I love her..._

"Give up stupid."

"No."

"She is gone"

"No she is not!"

"How do you know that?"

"She was suffering, I saw her, I was standing behind a bush... she was in my hiding spot"

"Better you start talking!"

"I'm trying!"

"Shut up and start!"

"I'm planning…"

"Then talk!"

"**SHUT UP RENJI AND LET ME TALK!!**"

"OH… sorry start now"

_All started with a letter that she left me…_

_When I finished reading it I ran to my hiding spot, hoping to find her. When I reached she wasn't there so I lied down just behind a bush near the river. Then a few minutes later Rukia arrived and near the river she slept. I wanted to take her back to my house but I was too tired and I slept too._

_I woke up hearing Rukia say something like "I can't come back" and things like that. I felt bad when she talked about leaving, but when she said "I hope to see you again, Ichigo" my heart broke in two pieces and I was going to talk her but she started walking. I followed her and she reached the park. There was Gin and she took Rukia but before I tried to catch her before him, but I was too late. Then I remembered Gin's words…_

"_Ichigo, Rukia will leave you. We will take her and she will become the worst enemy that soul society had ever met. Yes, worst than Aizen because she is the kori tenshi (Angel of ice), and Sode no Shirayuki is the kori hime (ice princess). Now watch how I kill your love. She will reappear in Hueco mundo and she will join Aizen-sama."_

_After I remembered his words, I started searching Rukia's reiatsu, and I finally found it outside Karakura Town. When I reached her it was too late. Then she attacked me and you saved me._

"Then she is kidnapped like Inoue?"

"No, this time we don't know how to save her, and if we try to save her, Rukia would kill us."

"If we can't do anything, what the heck are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Then let's go to soul society, maybe there in the library they have something about kori tenshi." Renji said, giving an idea to do something.

"Yeah let's go!" I agreed with his boring idea.

Then Renji opened a senkai door and we went to soul society. When we arrived we went directly to soul society library. We searched for hours and hours. I was getting crazy with so many names – and all of them weird – Then I found a little book. It had like 750 pages but the bock wasn't larger than 12 cm and wide 8 cm. The title was 'Ice Zanpakuto'.

"Hey Renji look, this one says 'Ice Zanpakuto'."

"Why are you telling me? You are a stupid! Read it before I kick your butt for being so stupid… _Now I understand why Rukia hits you all the time._"

When I took the book I noticed that it was blue. I opened the book and looked for the index.

Bingo!

_Index:_ _ Page:_

_Introduction Ice Zanpakuto 4_

_Hyōrinmaru Ice Dragon 27_

_The beautiful ice princess Sode no Shirayuki 56_

_Kori tenshi (Angel of ice) 237_

"Renji look! Here it is!!"

"Found yah?"

"Yeah, this tiny book haves Toushiro's Zanpakuto, ice princess Sode no Shirayuki, and Kori Tenshi!"

"Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too."

I opened the page 56 to read about Sode no Shirayuki.

_From all the ice Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki is the most beautiful. This princess may be only used by the angel of ice…_

So… Rukia is the Angel of ice…

I jumped to the page 237…

What are these weird letters???? I can't read them!!!

"Hey Renji!

"What is going on now???" he sounded bored…

"Hear this; it's on the book…"

"I hear."

"From all the ice Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki is the most beautiful. This princess may be only used by the angel of ice… It means that Rukia is the kori tenshi…"

"Yes, now take the damn book and lets go to a bar and drink some sake, I'm bored of this place!"

"I agree, but I'm not going with you to the bar, I'm not old enough to drink sake…"

"Then see yah!"

He left me…

"Then you stupid, I'm going alone to talk with Urahara!! And… I'm saving Rukia without you!!" he turned and faced me.

"Fuck… You won, I'm going with you…"

"Open the fucking senkai door. I'm really bored."

Renji opened the senkai door and started walking through it. I followed him.

"Ichigo I have to ask you something…"

"What is it, Renji?"

"You love Rukia?"

"What? Are you cra..." he interrupted me.

"I'm serious." He said coldly.

"Well… maybe… Yes. Yes I love her."

"She loves you too!"

"I know that…"

"Woe… this is getting interesting!"

"Ohhh!!! **SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** I was getting mad with him… I couldn't counterattack him!

"Come on Ichigo, I want to hear all…" He looked back and then the expresion of his bored face changed to a suprised face "Wait…" Then he looked completely strange "You already kissed her?"

What should I do?… I can't hide this forever.

"Yes I did. Hey didn't you too love that midget??" I tried to shot him…

"Yeah I did. When I met her but when she left after defeating Aizen I fell in love with another girl…"

"Who is the poor girl?"

"Can't tell you, and she is lucky for having ME!!" I did it. He is mad!!

"Poooooooor giiirrrl!!!" I was bothering him… hehe

"**SHUT UP ICHIGO!!!!" **I'm done. He is totally mad. It was really easy.

"Did you kissed her?"

"Yeah"

"Did she left you?"

"DAMN NO!"

"Did she kicked you?"

"Why should she?"

"Did you fuck her?"

"**DAMN NO!!!! FUCK ICHIGO STOP MAKING QUESTIONS THAT HAVE NO SENSE!!!!!!"**

"Okay, okay… is she…"

"Yes, she is a Shinigami."

"Poor… Wait then… What is Rukia for you?"

"My sister." Renji answered before we reached the exit.

"Am… you are going to make our lives impossible?"

"Nope I'm not that kind of brother, but I like protecting her. Hey did you know that Rukia reached bankai?"

"No… she didn't tell me…" She doesn't trust me?

"I'm joking, I don't know if she reached bankai hehe!"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RENJI!!! FUCKING BASTARD COME HERE!!!!!!" **Damn I got mad with him!

We finally reached the exit of the senkai door and we were standing in front of Urahara's shop. Outside the shop was Jinta, the red hair boy.

"Hey!" I called him

"Uh?" The boy turned and looked me

"Is Urahara here?"

"Yes, he is inside… Ah, and Renji if you are staying, food is not free."

"Fucking kid" Renji whispered mad.

We entered to Urahara's shop and he was with Yourichi, sitting around the circular table.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san what a pleasure to have you both here…" Urahara greeted, and then he looked everywhere.

Then he continued… "Where is Kuchiki-san?"

"That's why we are here Urahara." I answered him.

"I see… Could you please tell me what happened to our dear Rukia?"

"Well… All started yesterday when she…" I told Urahara what happened and I told him why I thought that she was kidnapped. I knew that she didn't left us by her option or opinion to join Aizen.

"So you want to know about kori tenshi but you can't read the book…"

"Yes."

Yoruichi whispered something to Urahara and then left us, she opened a Senkai door and went to Soul society… I think.

"Okay, then can I take a look to the 'Strange writing'?"

"Y-Yes here it is." I gave him the book and he looked the page 237.

"Oh my… these are heaven writing, is really hard to know what are they talking, but I will do my best to translate the words."

"Thank you, Urahara… and when exactly the translation will be ready?"

"I think… between four weeks and ten weeks so don't hurry."

"WHAT!" oh no, not a month please!

"Sorry Kurosaki-san I can't do it in less time, only I could if a miracle happens."

"Then what should I do in all these days?"

"You can train with Zangetsu In your inner world."

"Okay…"  
"And what about me???" Asked Renji

"You should train too, I have something for you to train. Are you going to stay with us Abarai-san?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"#$%& Ichigo please let me stay with you, I don't want to stay with Urahara again!"

"Great I got another one… If Rukia comes back you will leave!"

"THANK YOU ICHIGO!!" Renji ran away from the weird man in front of us.

Then I caught Renji in the park, he was lying in the fountain…

"I don't know that man!"

"Ichigo!"

FUCK!

"Yah?"

"Let's go to your house I'm hungry."

"Tell me something new." We went to my house and I gave the hungry man some food.

* * *

Back with Rukia...

* * *

"Aizen-sama can you answer my questions now?"

"Yes Kuchiki-Taichou, I need you because you are the angel of ice." So… he knew my secret…

"And can you answer now why you need Sode no Shirayuki?"

"Okay… I need Sode no Shirayuki bankai because she is the ice princess, and with it you will be able to reach your angel form." He knew that too? How can I escape now if he knows all about me!

"Then… why you want to convert me into a Shinlow?"

"If you are a Shinlow you will learn bankai faster."

"I don't want to."

"Is you decision, If you don't reach bankai in two weeks I'll force you to become a Shinlow, Understood?"

"Yes…"

God I really near to bankai, but I don't want to use it if I have to attack my friends and soul society.

After I thought that all went black…

I was in my inner world. A big forest with snow covering it. There was a square with no trees and no snow just tall grass, a road to the north were the sun was and one to the south where all the trees turned black or dead, that was like the dark part of me, but it was smaller than the part of the sun. In the middle of the square there was a big tree. Red leafs and a young pretty woman was sitting on a root.

"Hi master."

"I told you Sode no Shirayuki, to not call me 'master', I told you to call me Rukia" I smiled her.

"Okay, Rukia."

"Why am I in my inner world Shirayuki?"

"You are here because I need to teach you some things my dear Rukia."

"Okay, then let's start…"

Five minutes later…

"That's how you use Bankai…"

"So you finally let me use it?"

"No, I'm not letting you. I'm one with you, and bankai means to be one with you Zanpakuto… remember that always Rukia-sama"

Then I was back with the situation of Aizen…

"Aizen, now I must tell you that I already know Bankai."

"Prove true."

"Not now, I don't need to."

"Then… Grimmjow come here, fast!"

"Master?" Grimmjow arrived.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE!? ICHIGO KILLED YOU!"

I was totally paralyzed, he was a big enemy and have him back would make a lot of problems.

"Tousen used a forgotten kidou of resurrection." Answered Grimmjow.

"Where is Tousen then?"

"He died, for completing this kidou you give your life to three people."

"Why the sixth Espada and not the zero?"

"Grimmjow could beat the zero Espada with his hands, but he needed some training." Answered Aizen. Then he ordered Grimmjow "Grimmjow, kill Rukia"

"Yes master." Grimmjow started attacking me, but I could defend with my shikai so I needed to use Bankai.

"**BAN-KAI!"** I commanded.

What? Why Grimmjow stopped attacking me?

"Nice bankai Rukia."

I only could see white smoke so, I moved fast my Zanpakuto, clearing all the smoke of reiatsu.

There was Sode no Shirayuki, the Zanpakuto had a long blade, it was completely white, the blade was made of crystal and some ice was on the handle, a little ruby was incrusted in the tip of the blade. It was so wide as Zangetsu, not really the same wide, it's wide was less than the original one, the blade was maybe more larger than Zangetsu. My black shinigami robes had white snow flowers. They were very cute!

"You look nice, Rukia…" No… please don't come again… Ichigo…

"Nice bankai, Rukia-sama" said Grimmjow.

"Nice bankai, Rukia-Taichou." Said Aizen.

"Rukia, please leave them and come with me…" Ichigo tried to convince me, but he didn't know that I was already convinced, but… I just couldn't let my friends die by one of my decisions. I couldn't live with that pain, so when I ever had to fight with one of my allies… I would choose to wait them to attack and kill me. I'm not letting Aizen to continue with his evil plans. I know that he wants my power to destroy soul society and finally make the key. I was a shinigami, my goal is to protect all those defenseless souls, that are my job and that is never going to change… I'm Rukia Kuchiki and no one is going to die by my fault… except, _me_.

I always repeated that, I was convinced that my destiny was to die to finish Aizen's chaos. But I was wrong, even if I died, Aizen would search another way to destroy soul society and reach the key.

"Rukia, you're beautiful… Why didn't you told me that you reached bankai?" said Ichigo. He looked strange; his face looked if he recently cried for something…

"Ichigo, I can't explain you…" I stopped.

Suddenly Aizen gets near me and whispers at my ear. "Rukia, now that I see that Kurosaki loves you so much, I will make with you a deal. You will follow me, and see what I have for you during one month, if you don't like it you may go, but if you want to stay you will do it. If you don't like it I will give you the chance to kill Gin, Grimmjow and me with no obstacles."

"I agree, but I have to warn you Aizen, at the end, I'm going back with my friends and my love."

"We will see shinigami. I give you three days to talk with your friends, because I need you to focus on your future training, and if they are interrupting constantly, you are not going to be able to receive all the things that I want to give you." Aizen finished talking and left with Gin and Grimmjow.

Is he serious?

"Ichi…" that was the last word before I fell unconscious.

Before all turned black I heard Ichigo crying **"RUKIA PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T DIE!" **

I fell unconscious because I used all my reiatsu on defending from Grimmjow and when I used bankai I couldn't hold it for long time.

Why the heck I was so damn weak? Why I couldn't hold my bankai? Why always I have to be protected? ... that feeling was really annoying me, and that was telling me that I wanted more power to protect myself.

When I started opening my eyes slowly I saw Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Uryuu, and Renji…

"Wh… Why I'm here?"

"Rukia, I saved you from Aizen…"

"Oh… sorry Ichigo but you didn't, I made a deal with him, now I have three days to explain all to you guys and I'll have to leave again to finish my deal…"

"Rukia… are you going to die? Is… Is that part of the deal?" asked Renji and Ichigo at the same time.

"No, I'm explaining now, just give me a few seconds to sit…"

"Nooooo Kuchiki-san you can't you must lie down please!" Urahara appeared smiling like always…

Did he ever change his clothes?

"Okay. Now this is what happened: All started a few days ago…" I explained all but I didn't said anything about the forgotten kidou of resurrection. Renji cried at the beginning when I said what I felt when I had to leave by force. Inoue… well she cried all the story… she is really nice with me… Actually all of them makes a nice family here… They are my family.

"**A MONTH???? ARE YOU CRAZY??? ONE FULL FUCKING MONTH WITH THE CRAZY OF AIZEN?? OH MY GOD… YOU'RE REALLY CRAZY, DAMN MIDGET!!!"**

"Ichigo calm down, I swear that I'm going to be back here. Trust me"

"Hey, wait… why are you both so… so kind to each other??" Asked Uryuu with a grin on his face.

"Ammm… Ichigo, didn't you tell them _that_?"

"Nope" answered Ichigo

"Then do it, because I'm not going to tell them _that"_

"Damn midget, fine I'll do it."

"Tell us what?" asked Chad.

Ichigo started… "That I love Rukia…"

"…And I love Ichigo." And I finished.

"WHAT!?" came from all except Renji.

"I'm so happy for you Kuchiki-San!" said Inoue kindly.

After a few hours of talking, I left my friends and I followed Ichigo because he asked me to follow him. Around six we were in the top of a hill sitting on a branch of a tree. We saw the sunset. Just a few minutes later I felt the necessity of curl up with Ichigo.

"Come here Rukia curl with me, please." Said Ichigo kindly.

He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans with a belt and black shoes.

I felt good being near him, I felt protected, I felt that I could beat Aizen and all the Huecos. With another words, I liked being near Ichigo.

"Rukia, did you know that you are the Kori tenshi and Sode no Shirayuki is the ice princess?"

"Yes… I did."

"Then… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you would have a great risk, by my fault… Ichigo… If anything hurts my friends or my love by my fault, I could tell you that I would choose to die before hurting them…"

"Rukia…" he said. Then he got close to my face and he kissed my cheek, then he kissed my forehead and finally he went to my lips.

I could feel his tongue peacefully enter in my mouth. It didn't bother me, I liked it. I liked him to kiss me like that. He was totally different from the Ichigo that I met at the beginning. Now he was more… Cute.

"Rukia… We almost finishing school, I want to know if you are going to have a common person life, or you are going to dedicate to your shinigami work." He said after he stopped kissing me.

"Ichigo… I think that I'm going to the university, but before I ask to leave the 14th squad of protection, I'm going to stay as a Taichou for a year or two."

"Thank you Rukia, but you don't have to leave your shinigami work."

"It would be amazing if they let me to come back after all the things that I think that I'm going to do…"

"They will or I'll have to kick their ass" I smiled him and I watched again the sunset.

When all turned dark I started to go back to Ichigo's house. When we finally entered to the house, Yuzu and Karin were crying because I left them with nothing more than a letter telling nothing about what I was doing.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" both cried hugging me. I felt good, I really felt that they were my own sisters… they were like a family for me…

"I'm back, but I'll have to leave in two days more…"

"How long?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry… I'm going out because I have to see my lost uncle that appeared recently, I'm leaving for a month…"

"No!" Cried Karin.

"Sorry…"

"We need you Rukia."

I felt bad because I couldn't stay with them…

"Renji what are you doing here?"

"Uh? Ah yes, I asked Ichigo if I could stay with him because I didn't want to stay with the crazy of Urahara."

"Oh… Renji… I'm happy to see you again…" Lot of tears ran down my face… "Sorry."

"Rukia come." Ichigo spoke and guided me to his room. "Rukia if you are leaving again I want you to have this photo, I took it yesterday."

The photo had Inoue, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin and Ichigo. They were all smiling, all looked happy.

I spent one day with my friends, we did a lot of things and nothing was more than fun.

The last day that I got I spent it with Ichigo…

"Ichigo I feel strange…"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel a lot of reiatsu inside of me"

"It must be Sode no Shira…"

"No, this power is more… Divine, pure…" I looked my hands and then I looked the watch. **FUCK IT'S ELEVEN O' CLOCK** "Sorry Ichigo it late and I have to go back with Aizen or the deal will be canceled."

"Bye, Rukia." He said slowly and he gave me a good bye kiss.

"Bye Ichigo, please don't come to see me, I'm going to be okay, I promise."

"Okay."

When I went back with Aizen he was waiting me with Grimmjow. Gin wasn't there.

"I'm back Aizen."

"Fine, let's start your training."

"BAN-KAI!" I felt the power ran through my veins. It felt amazing. White cold steam was all around me, I couldn't see anything so I moved my sword to move all the steam.

And there he was again, Ichigo was fighting to get me back.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Asked Ichigo looking stupid.

I was going to answer but Aizen was more fast.

"Be gone, this I none of your business."

"She is my business, she is my girl!" he said angrily.

"Ichigo…" I said quietly

"What Rukia?"

"Leave now."

"NO!" he didn't want to leave.

"Leave now or you will face Rukia's power."

"No I won't leave."

"Master Kuchiki please let me kill him for you."

"Nobody is going to kill Ichigo; he is not going to leave if you attack." I said to Grimmjow and then I faced Ichigo "Ichigo, what do you want now?" I sounded angry.

"Do you like being with Aizen?"

"You don't have to answer that master." Grimmjow interrupted our conversation

"I'll have to or he won't leave." I answered to Grimmjow and then I said to Ichigo "No I don't, at least not now. Now leave and don't come back. NEVER."

He left saying nothing.

When Ichigo left I started training with Grimmjow. After four days of training…

"Wow master Kuchiki, your speed increased notably. At the beginning you weren't able to follow me."

"Yes… Grimmjow… why do you call me _Master_?"

"I will explain it like this: You're like the Espada and I'm your fraccion."

"I see. But why? I'm weaker than you."

"Now you are, but in some days more you will be almost two or three times more powerful than me."

"Oi, I didn't increased only my speed, I increased too my strength." I shunpoed behind him and I hit him.

"Your progress is incredible Kuchiki-Taichou. Grimmjow, release your sword."

"Yes." He answered coldly "Grind" with these he released his Zanpakuto."

First we trained shunpoe, then my defense, after that my kidou ability and hand to hand combat, and finally we trained my sword ability. I was so powerful like him after four days. After one day more of fighting with him I was had the double of power than him.

"Aizen, I can't continue training her. It's Ichimaru's turn."

"Yes you're correct. Gin go and train Rukia."

"Yes Aizen" answered gin with his permanent grin on his face.

I trained with gin all a week and I reached his level.

"Aizen I feel that my reiatsu is different… I can feel my angel reiatsu, just as the heaven writing said on the book."

"Then release your Angel form, Rukia."

"Hoshi oriru habataku…" _in English…_ "From the sky, flap your wings…"

* * *

**SORRY! sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, im really sorry, but it was a little long, hope you liked it and im already writing the next chapter "Angel of Ice". I really worked hard on this chapter =D all for you guys, because I know that you read it. PLEASE REVIEW !!! I want to know your opininion about this chapter!!!**


	4. The angel of ice: The end of my hope

"From the sky Flap your wings Angel of ice!"

* * *

_It's possible to ever have an ending and do not have a beginning?_

_How I wished not to have this beginning in my story… I don't deserve these friends…. You should be asking why? I don't deserve them because I did the worst thing ever…_

_Before I received this angel inside of me, I was a common human… I was protected by Shinigamis._

_When I turned into a shinigami; I had two simple missions… _

_Protect and help._

_And with all these, I did the worst thing that any shinigami could do…_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Angel of Ice: **_The end of my hope._

* * *

"Hoshi oriru habataku Kori Tenshi!!!"

Two big angel wings grew from my back. The wings were white, My black shinigami clothes changed and instead of them I was wearing the same shirt of Karakura high school and an white skirt that left one of my legs shown up to the middle of my thigh, and the another leg was covered up to my knee. I sheathed my zanpakuto. That means that I don't have to use shikai or bankai to use my angel form. I wore a white hood that covered all my hair. On my forehead was a diamond shape with violet color, my eyes had some heaven mark by the side. My eyes now didn't turn blue or light-blue now they were always that beautiful violet.

"That's the fucking angel form that you didn't want to release???" said Grimmjow

"Fuck, shut up Grimmjow!" I answered him angry.

"Why we can't feel your angel reiatsu, Kuchiki Rukia?" asked Aizen.

"Do you see the diamond shape on my forehead Aizen?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's a seal of power; I use it because I have a lot of reiatsu in angel form…" I said

"It has been always there?"He said

"Yes I hide it with my hair and when my hair moves I use some reiatsu to make it invisible…" I answered

"Awesome." Aizen finally stopped asking questions.

"I wonder…" Grimmjow started talking to me again "What would happen if I… kill you, I wonder what is going to do Ichigo!"

"Don't hurt him Grimmjow, or I… I…"

He interrupted me "Or you what? You can't kill me since the deal is not done and I can kill you because no part of the deal said that I can't rip your tiny body!" Grimmjow said.

Then I quickly answered him "I hate you Grimmjow!!!!"

Then he walks near me and puts his sword against my throat and his mouth next to my ear and he whispers "But I love you Rukia, I love your figure and I would like to rip you, kiss you and make you scream my name in pain and need… so… Be ready for any attack because I'm not going to stop and your Ichigo is not going to help you!"

I stayed there shocked with his words… _did he said… rip…me?_

He then moves his sword and tries to kill me but I break the seal and my reiatsu accidentally froze him…

* * *

Narrator: Now we go to Urahara shop…

Ichigo: Shut up narrator, I'm going to tell now what is happening with me!

Rukia: Shut up you Ichigo!

Narrator: Shut up you both! ICHIGO START FAST OR I'M GOING TO TELL WHAT HAPPENED!

* * *

"I can't waste a month here…" I was going to say why but a senkai door opened in front of me and Renji appeared.

"Ichigo come! Since Rukia isn't here Yamamoto said that you must assist to the taichou reunion." Renji said pushing me to the senkai door.

"Ok." I answered Renji, but I don't really think that I had to answer but I did it anyways.

We walked and we reached to soul society, I left Renji and shunpoed where he told me to go, when I arrived to the reunion Yamamoto told me to go near him.

"Why…" I tried to ask what was happening but immediately Yamamoto interrupted me.

"Silence Ichigo. This must be fast. Welcome Captains and lieutenant Ichigo, since your taichou Rukia Kuchiki betrayed us…"

"FUCK SHE DIDN'T BETRAYED US SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! SHE IS KIDNAPED… LIKE ORIHIME!" I was angry. She didn't betray us! I knew the truth. She told us what happened.

"We can't waste time Ichigo please shut up and let me talk! Since she betrayed us and Aizen came back, we need a captain to protect the real world, now I choose Ichigo to be the new taichou of the 14th squad." He interrupted me again…  
"That's all, can I leave… wait! What about Rukia?" I asked curious, she was the taichou! No… She _is _the taichou.

"She is not more a shinigami, she can be from the Kuchiki family but she is no longer a shinigami…"

"Please don't do this to her…"

"Ichigo, why are you so worried about my sister?" Byakuya asked coldly with some intention hide behind the question…

"I LOVE HER if that answer you great! I'M GOING TO GET RUKIA BACK AND GO TO THE HELL WITH YOUR FUCKING MISSIONS AND SHINIGAMI DUTTIES; I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER DESTROY HER LIFE HERE IN SOUL SOCIETY JUST BY BEING KIDNAPED BY THE CRAZY OF AIZEN!!!!!" They can't leave Rukia when she needs them!

"Taichous you're all dismissed except Ichigo." Yamamoto said 100% calmed.

When all the Taichous left he got near me he gave me the haori and said "Ichigo I know that you love her and I'm not going to stop you. I can't send Shinigamis to help her, now that we have another 46 chamber they said that Rukia Kuchiki can't be a shinigami if she is with Aizen, you have two months to get her back or we will give orders to kill her."

"Thank you Yamamoto."

I ran as fast as I could to where Rukia was… but I just found Grimmjow trying to kill a kind of angel… is… is that Rukia?

"What's this strong reiatsu?? It's Rukia's reiatsu but… it's more divine and pure… it's just a less powerful than mines…"

* * *

Narrator, now we are here with both, so I'm going to tell the story

Rukia: Fine

Ichigo: "Fine"

'Slam'

Rukia: IDIOT!

Ichigo: MIDGET!

'Slam'

Rukia: how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a midget?

Narrator: May I continue?

Ichigo & Rukia: okay.

* * *

Ichigo stood paralyzed with the amazing new reiatsu of Rukia… maybe not just that, he watched the ice covering his hand and sword.

"Know your new place, Grimmjow. Your power is lesser than mines!" Rukia's voice sounded trough Ichigo's head.

"Don't be arrogant, Rukia, you know I still have a something I haven't showed, and with it I can kick your ass!"Grimmjow replied angry by the words of the little young shinigami.

_Those words… that are not from the Rukia that I knew… she changed…_ Ichigo thought and then stared sadly at the angel in front.

Rukia's mind was flooded with words like _I need more power to protect myself and show Ichigo that I'm strong enough to fight with him._

"Ichigo?" said Rukia moving her eyes from the frozen weapon of Grimmjow to the silently Ichigo that was hiding behind a bush.

"I'm sorry Rukia but you said that you were not going to be killed and when I saw him with the sword on your throat… those words… Who are you?"

"What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"I don't know you… I never met you before; you aren't the Rukia that I knew…"

"Ichigo it's me. I'm getting this power to show you that I can protect myself and protect you when you are too injured… So when my deal it's done with Aizen I'm going with… you and our family."

"What do you mean by _our family?"_

"You Ichigo and all our friend and your sisters and father are my family here in the earth." They stared each other and Ichigo looked worried. She continued "Ichigo why do you always have to protect me?"

"You sometimes need…"

"You're saying that I'm not strong enough to defend myself????"

"No… I'm not saying…"

"THEN WHAT!? AHHH YOU WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M WEAK… NO… THE LITTLE RUKIA CAN'T USE THE WORD STORN IN A SENTENCE!!"

"What?! RUKIA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!"

"I'M SAYING THAT I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME!!! YOU DON'T TRUST THAT I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!!!"

"Rukia I don't hate you or say that. I don't think that. You know me… you know that I can't see my friends fighting and getting injured, you know that I can't sit there and watch a fight… and less I can't do that when the woman that I love is getting injured and having pain!!! YOU KNOW ME!!! OR AT LEAST THAT I THOUGHT!!"

"I hate you Ichigo, BE GONE AND DON'T DARE TO SAY I LOVE YOU OR EVEN SAY WE ARE FRIENDS OR WE _WERE_ FRIENDS. I NEVER MET YOU BEFORE! Leave I'm going to become stronger and I'm going to kill all the people that thought that I was weak,"

"Rukia… you're crazy, damn midget I do love you so that…"

Rukia jumped with her zanpakuto in her hand and attacked Ichigo, by luck she missed because Ichigo fell on the floor by reflects.

"I told you. Don't dare to say that you love me because you don't…"

"Rukia you know what… this is out of hands. If you really want to become the enemy, then fine. Do whatever you want. But I have to say this: I came by this reason: Yamamoto named me taichou because he said that you betrayed us, I defended your position but he just said… silence, he gave me two months to get you back or he will start a fight against you guys."

"Then say him that I'm not going back, because they don't need a weak shinigami in theirs troops."

"Rukia… don't…"

"Hadou no san jou san, SOUKATSUI!!!"

'Crush' the blue fire crashed against Ichigo's chest.

"Bye kurosaki Ichigo, let's never meet again."

A Garganta opened and they were gone. Rukia was gone. The 14th taichou was gone. His love and girlfriend was his enemy.

"Rukia!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_The worst thing ever... I betrayed my friends._

* * *

Sorry guys for making you wait so long. I'm going to the south of chile for 2 months, i'm going to write all in my netbook and i'll try yo update in a cyber. I was reading some fics and i got some amazin ideas so i hope to relase 3 or 4 chapter during january :)


	5. Broken hearts: My own pain

_I'm sorry; I didn't want to say that… What is wrong with me? What is happening to me?_

* * *

_**Broken hearts: **__my own pain…_

* * *

_Why does she do this? She knows that I love her… or at least that I thought… _after Rukia left me that day, I went to my house… I was opening the door when…

"Hi Ichigo!" a flying man yelled.

"I'm not in mood old man."I said coldly walking to my room. But the man didn't give up and tried to kick me; I turned around and punched his face before Karin kicked his ass.

"Where is Rukia, Ichigo?" Karin asked… it was weird; she never was interested in my life or Rukia's life.

"I don't know." I answered again coldly

"Why are you so upset?" My father looked me in the eyes with his nose bleeding, and one broken teeth.

"I… I… Leave me alone old man; I'm not in mood to talk you about that." Yuzu turned to talk me but I runned to my room, thinking about her words _You thought that I was weak!_

"Ichi… wait!" was the last word that I heard before lying on my bed.

_I remember the day when we started the fight with the arrancars… I was so upset because I couldn't protect Inoue and Chad… even I couldn't say sorry to them… until some hours when Toushiro, Ikkaku, Yumichka, Rangiku and Renji appeard, they told me that I had a stupid face, and told that they were staying to help with the battle with the arrancars… just in that moment Rukia appears in the window yelling at me… just one minute later she punched my face with Renji's help and took me to fight a hollow… I still remember her words…_

"_I know it all… since you loosed your fight with the arrancars you haven't changed to Shinigami…" I heard but I kept fighting the hollow. She just continued "What are you afraid of?" she did a pause and continued "They hurt Inoue, They hurt Chad… AND WHAT!?" she was right… "You're a man that his determination breaks so easy?!" "Are you afraid of losing a battle? Are you afraid of not being able to protect your friends?" "OR YOU'RE AFRAID OF THE HOLLOW INSIDE OF YOU?!!!" She knew it… when she said that last word I looked at her, almost instantly. "If you're afraid of losing a battle, then become stronger," "If you're afraid of not being able to protect your friends, then become stronger and SWEAR THEM THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PROTECT THEM!!!" "If you're afraid of the hollow inside of you, then continue making yourself stronger until you can eliminate it!!!" "__**THAT WOULD DO THE ICHIGO THAT I KNOW!!!!!"**_

_I could say that when she finished, I opened my eyes again. She needed an answer, so that I gave to her..._

"_Shut up midget." I said smiling her and with luck she smiled back at me._

_You should be saying… what does this have to do with the actual situation… well… she is afraid of becoming unusable in future battles, she thinks that she did nothing during the battle versus Aizen, she is afraid to always have to worry his partners by her protection, because she gets too injured during her battles, she is afraid of being so weak that she couldn't follow us by the road… so that's why I have to help her, that's why she helped me to go back to the road, she is lost, she needs to get back to the road, and I'm the one that haves to help her, And that is what I want to do… but… she doesn't wants to see my face again… she doesn't loves me anymore… she hates me… I'm her enemy… she doesn't looks me like a friend, she looks me like an enemy… but I still love her… Those words always sounded when I thought about helping Rukia… and the words "…Don't dare to say I love you, we are friends or we were friends…" my heart was broken in two pieces… _then the old man entered in the room and took my hand…

"What are you doing!!!?? Are you gay dad??"

"No… Ichigo, tell me what happened between you and Rukia. And don't lie, I know that you're a Shinigami..."

"Fine, but… when did you discovered it? Why do you know what is a shinigami? Do you know too about her?"

"Answering your questions in order… I discovered it the same day that Rukia gave you her powers, and I knew too that she was going to have problems with soul society, I knew too that she was staying in your closet and also I felt when she entered in your room before the hollow attacked, I couldn't protect your sisters because I was far away, but there was she, she helped you to protect your sisters, not many Shinigamis do that, I mean, giving their powers to people that they don't know even if they are going to die. I know what a shinigami is because I was one, I was ranked captain, I was. And well as I explained your first question… yes, I knew too about her, the noble Kuchiki Rukia, and his brother Kuchiki Byakuya and her sister Hisana."

"Dad I didn't knew about that…" his hand moved but it still was on mines "DAME IT YOU'RE SCARING ME! PUT YOUR HAND AWAY OR SOMEWHERE WERE IT DOESN'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

"Sorry, now it's your turn to answer my questions."

"well… a few weeks ago, I invited rukia to a secret place hidden outside of Karakura… I was going to tell her about my feelings but soul society interrupted and took me and Rukia to soul society. She was upgraded to Captain of the new division and she took me as her lieutenant. After that we were back and I told her about my feelings, with some luck she felt the same that I felt for her so I asked her to be my girlfr…"

"OOOOHHHH MASAAAKI DID YOU HEARD THAAAATTT!!???? OUR SON IS AN OLD MAAAN!!!"

'Slam'

"Shut up and let me continue. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted, just the same day I was kidnapped by gin ichimaru who used something strange to keep me asleep, he made a deal with Rukia so she needed to go with Aizen for a week, she told us nothing because it was part of the deal. When I stopped feeling her reiatsu near me I instantly looked for her and I founded out that she was being kidnapped like Inoue…"

"Wait… she stills kidnapped?"

"No… that's another story… want me to finish or not?!"

"Sorry, continue…"

"like inoue, I tried to stop it but it was too late, after I lost her I started looking for her reiatsu and inoue helped me with it, once we found her reiatsu..." I told all about what happened, all my problems with the fucking Aizen, once I finished he started crying and told me.

"Ichigo, I know that I'm not the best to help you, she's just scared, and just like she helps you, and you must help her. If she opens her eyes again by herself it's going to be better. Now all you need to do is waiting for her to make her decision, and if she comes back, you must forgive her if you still love her, because any man with heart would do that."

'_What gots you so upset king???'_

_Hollow this is not the right moment..._

_'Why? the king is in bad manner because his queen left him?'_

_SHUT UP HOLLOW!_

_'I was thinking king, I'm going to take your body and get that queen of yours, she is really hot and sexy...'_

_SHE IS MINE HOLLOW BE GONE WITH YOUR BUSINESS._

_'She is my business as the horse, king. And the queen needs a try on the horse.'_

_Leave me alone_

_'like the king wants, Remember she is going to be mine!'_

After that, I thought about his words almost a week and then I decided to go to Hueco Mundo to bring her back or at least to open her eyes.

"Urahara you know. I can't wait for her, OPEN A GARGANTA NOW!… I can't believe that she said those words to me..."

* * *

_Narrator: Rukia's point of view…_

_Rukia: I'll have to draw some pictures…_

_Narrator: for what?_

_Rukia: actually… for the reader… they have to understand me…_

_Ichigo: Rukia trust me… your drawings are so awful that they would get more confused…_

'_Slam'_

_Rukia: you don't know how to recognize real art._

_Ichigo: your wrong midget, I know how but just your drawings are awful!_

'_Slam'_

_Rukia: Ichigo shut up so I can continue!_

_Ichigo: fine._

'_Slam'_

_Ichigo: what was that for?_

_Rukia: SHUT UP!_

* * *

_wait… why do I have a hole in my chest? _

"You did it." Aizen spoke

"I did what Aizen?"

"You have hollow powers… but not the common one… you have Vasto Lorde…"

"I hate you Aizen."

"I know."

I don't know how many days passed since I said those words to Ichigo, but there were seven days left before Aizen's deal was done.

"Aizen…"

"What Rukia?"

"Is there a way to become again… a normal… shinigami?"

"I do not know." Or he doesn't wants to tell me how.

"Oh… and… where are we going?"

"So… the ice princess is finally speaking huh?" that cold voice was from Grimmjow

"Go to the hell Grimmjow!" I said to him. I wasn't in the mood.

"Rukia now that I see that you love so much Grimmjow you both are going to the mission and Grimmjow is going to lead you, I need to help gin with something"

"Fine, now I got a mission with the hell fucking kitten."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAID SHINIGAMI BITCH?"**

"Ahh… nothing I just said that I got a **FUCKING MISSION WITH THE _HELLY FUCKING KITTEN_!!!"**

**"ENOUGH!!!"** Aizen shouted.

"Fine" Grimmjow's words

"Fine" Mines

"Grim, you know that you have to found the Vasto Lorde, Jakeriot." said Aizen

"Is he too an arrancar?" I asked

"Yes." _Why does he want more arrancars…? _

"Let's get moving bitch."Grimmjow commanded me with a cold voice and stare.

"Shut up kitty."

"Peace for now?" hehe he gave up.

"Yah that will go easy for the mission." With that Grimmjow started moving and I followed him. I was a little bored so I moved my hands to my pockets just to find a photo inside…

_I forgot completely of this photo… I'm sorry Ichigo…_

"Oi shinigami stop day dreaming and move your ass here!"

"Shut up idiot!"

_The next day…_

It was raining and Grimmjow carried me during night because I fell asleep and he wanted to continue. When I opened my eyes I could see his face with those blue eyes and hair, those green marks next to his eyes, and the rest of his mask by the side of his face. Some hair was on his face.

"Awake?"

"Yah now let me down."

"No, it's faster like this because you start day dreaming and you stop walking."

"Fine." I took again the photo and watched it. With the rain it got wet and something black like letters where there. I turned the photo and by the back of it was written:

_For you my love by Ichigo_

_For my best friend by Inoue_

_For a great shinigami by Ishida_

_For my new daughter by Isshin_

_For our older sister by Yuzu & Karin_

_For my best buyer by Kisuke_

_For a great Kuchiki by Yourichi_

_For a great friend by Chad_

_For my childhood, teacher, old love, and sister by Renji_

_For you from all of us we took this photo to make you remember our good times_

I could feel the tears running down my face…

"Finally here he is. Why are you crying again? You don't get tired of crying?" Said Grimmjow

"Shut up little pussy kitten...Who?"

"The Vasto Lorde."

"Hey, you the blue one give me the girl and go away. And don't dare to eat her" The voice came from a large black figure that was standing in front of us

"Nope" Grimmjow answered

"You don't need the shinigami. I think she is cute." The strange man voice sounded again

"Yah me too, she smells good too… hey wait… are you Jakeriot?"

"Yes… Grimmjow right?"

"Yes he is… why the hell you want me?" I was getting bored of being ignored so I interrupted

"Well then who is the girl?" He ignored me… I almost could see my eyes doing ¬¬

"Ahh, she is Rukia…" Grimmjow answered him but I don't think that he putted too many attention to him because he was looking me directly in my eyes...

"Why does the midget have a hole on her chest?" Wait… did the Vasto Lorde called me midget? I can't remember who told me always… midget… who was?

"She turned into a kind of shinigami hollow…"

"Then where is her mask?"

"Don't know…"

Then the Vasto Lorde came near. Then with one hand he punched Grimmjow on the face and before I fell on the sand he took me by the waist and started walking.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled and used sonido "Come with me Aizen wants to see you."

"Ahh, then I'll go but is she coming?"

"Yes I'M going. Stop talking like if I was not here…" Actually I didn't want to be there...

When I gave time to look him I noticed that he was actually cute. He had green eyes blue hair at the beginning all short and at the end of his head it became longer finishing at the end of his neck, his shirt was white and he wore a black coat that covered his neck and mouth, it finished at the middle of his tight and it didn't cover his arms. His arms had little simple muscles. At his waist a black sash closed the coat leaving his chest and torso showing his shirt. He had brown jeans or that looked like. He wore black shoes. He had no hole visible that I could see. I thought that his piece of mask was covered by the coat or I don't know… actually he was cute…

"Sorry shinigami…"

"Where you on the earth?" I asked the new guy.

"Oh by my clothes?"

"Yes…"

"Yes I was. I have a power that let common people see me."

"Grimmjow, do you realize that I'm going to be six days more here?"

"Yes… we have to stay here until Aizen comes." He answered my question.

"Okay. Hey Jakeriot, do you remember something of your life as human?"

"Yes…"

"Could you tell me something about you?"

"Yeah. Well actually I lived in Japan, my parents died when I was young so I never met them. I lived alone in the streets. I had no name since nobody told me… then an old woman took me when I was six, I really can't remember her name, when I was seven she gave a name 'Jack' because she said that I remembered her wolf Jack…" He stopped and I could see tears on his eyes… _I think he still haves some hearth…_ I said to myself. He continued "After she called me Jack some days later she died. She was like a mother for me, she left me all her money and possessions, with that I finished school and I started working in a shop until I was twenty. When I was twenty one I recently bought a bike. I was driving it when a thief tried to kill a police next to me and accidentally shot me. When I was a soul I could see Shinigamis all around the place killing hollow… but they never sent me to soul society. My eyes turned green and my hair blue. Then a hollow came and took me. They tried to eat my soul, but he didn't finish when a shinigami killed it and I became a hollow… I didn't have too much of hollow… my eyes didn't changed, the hole on my chest is almost finished but not complete, the mask formed on my face but soon I started fighting hollows with the will of becoming a menos… I did it but then I wanted to become and adjuchas… and finally I finished being a Vasto Lorde… I became famous by the zone because I killed many arrancars of Aizen's army."

"I see… you had a hard life in the earth… but still a kind weird that you can remember all that…"

"I know…"

"Hey! If you aren't fully a hollow then you can become a…"

"Shinigami? No thanks… I'm fine like this."

"I'm sorry… I know you were alone…"

"Could you tell me, shinigami your full name?"

"Yes. I'm Kuchiki Rukia past taichou of 14th division."

"Well, Hi Rukia. I'm Jakeriot Forneli"

For being a hollow he is very nice…

Jack said "Oi Midget, can you…" 'Slap'

"What?!"

'Slap'

"I'm not a midget." I answered him with a grin on my face… he remembered me somebody… Ichigo!! What I've done!!!? I must say him sorry!! What was I thinking at when I said those things??? And why the heck is there a hole in my chest!!!???

"Oh, so you're a damn short shinigami kid???"

'SLAM!'

"Actually nope, I think I'm older than you… why the fuck all the people bothers me by my stature? What does it have wrong?"

"Nothing. It just makes you look funny with that attitude… you know Rukia, you're nice, you're cute, you're smart, you're a damn midget but stills very nice of you…" I was going to hit him but he almost instantly moved his hand in protection and screamed " Wait before you hit me agaaaain…" I stopped "… You're eyes are beautiful, in some short words, you're perfect and I think that the little piece of heart that I got left is in love with you."

"awwww you're so cuteee… but I love somebody else… those words aren't going to save you from my friend the Mrs. Knuckle." I could almost see my big grin and my flaming eyes incinerating.

"Fuck!!!"

'slam, slam, slam, ahhhhh, slam'

"Next time I plan to bother the little Kuchiki I have to be faster!"

After we finished our kiddish fight I went to my inner world. And there she was… there was shirayuki…

"Hi Sode No Shirayuki, I'm back… I need some help or I'm going to finish being another Pearson of aizen's army."

"Relax master… first tell me, what you're afraid of? I know that you're afraid of something because the darkness in your heart is making a hole in it and you're becoming a hollow."

"Shirayuki, please tell me Rukia I told you before. I'm afraid of being left back for being too weak to fight the incoming or actually, when we fought the first time Aizen, I was so weak that I got too injured when I fought aaroniero that if wasn't by nii-sama I should had been dead. I'm dead weight to my friends, they always worry of me because whenever I fight I get injured badly, I'm afraid of still being unusable, being the little kid with nothing more to do than watch a fight and use kido. I need ability with my sword, and the one that can give me that is Aizen."

"You're wrong my dear Rukia, you're strong it's just that your enemies are more stronger, actually they were. You don't have to be afraid of what could happen in the future, you should be afraid of your present problems. You told Ichigo horrible words and at least you should say him that you're sorry. And if you want to become stronger I'll help you, if you want to use something more than kido, ask Renji to help you, or better your brother or even Ichigo. But Aizen isn't the solution. Aizen is the problem. So my dear Rukia, find again the path of light and forget all about your darkness. There are people waiting for you to open again your eyes and fight for what you have being fighting all this years."

"Thank you Shirayuki, your wisdom always helps me."

"No Rukia, Is not my wisdom, is your wisdom, it had been always yours."

And with those words across my head I left my inner world just to listen the insults of Grimmjow.

Two days passed and I couldn't hold more Grimmjow's attitude… it was really annoying. Finally Aizen came. When he arrived the sky was with some clouds.

"Aizen is there a way to go back to the earth now?"

"Yeah… if you do that you won't kill me, or my subordinated by part of the deal. The deal would no longer exist."

"I agree now please open a Garganta to leave."

I left Aizen in Hueco Mundo but Jakeriot insisted that he wanted to leave Aizen and come with me. I couldn't help but say yes so he came with me. When we arrived to the earth we were on Karakura's park. As my foot touched the grass I instantly started searching for his Reiatsu… well with that immense reiatsu it wasn't too hard to find.

I followed his reiatsu and it guided me to Urahara's shop. When I arrived there nobody was around so I entered to see what was happening… I could hear some voices.

"I can't believe what she said… I still love her but she hates me…" a man voice said…

"Cheer up, don't be so sad, I know that our dear Kuchiki-san didn't want to say those words…" Urahara said covering his face with his fan…

That was the perfect moment to enter and tell them that I was back.

"Urahara is right… I didn't want to say those words… I was in bad mood… I'm sorry Ichigo,"

"Rukia… I'll love you now and forever… hey wait who is the guy next to you?"

"Ahh, he is Jakeriot a kind of Vasto Lord with some hearth, actually he is really weird."

"Hi, are you the famous Ichigo?" Jakeriot asked to Ichigo.

"Yah… why famous?"

"Rukia told me many things from you… I think that you two have lot of things really lovely… Man you have luck for having her, when I first saw her I loved her and I still loving her…" Jakeriot answered Ichigo.

I started getting red… I couldn't resist to talk about Ichigo…

"So… Rukia you tell him about me??" said Ichigo looking to my eyes…

"Just some words…" I answered his question

"Oi midget, why did you bring a Vasto Lorde here? We should kill him now…"Ichigo said coldly

"NO!" I answered fast.

"Rukia…" Urahara tried to speak but I started fighting with Ichigo.

"Why not? Isn't he an arrancar?"

"yes…"

"Then why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because he stills have some heart…"

"Oooohhh Rukia feels something for the poor blue head."

"Shut up strawberry!"

"arrr Rukia….." Urahara tried to speak again.

"Ohh I'm the strawberry with my head but then you're one too with that red face, Midget!"

"RUKIAAA!!" Urahara yelled.

"WHAAAT???!!!" Ichigo and I yelled back to him… well we were yelling to each other so it doesn't matter…

"That man with the wings outside says that he needs to talk with you…"

I walked outside with nobody following me.

"What do you need?"

"Well this is the second time we meet Kori Tenshi, your mission is now to eliminate Aizen, there is a way, you're the only one that can make him some fight because he did some strange kido and is unable to have injuries by normal people, so only an angel can kill him and seal him. There is two ways to kill him: One: Kill him using your angel form activated with bankai and in case that you can't kill him with that power, you must use the attack 'Final sigh' with that you would die and go to heaven with the rest of the angels and you will have your reward, but you're not going back to the earth or soul society. It depends on your power and decision if you finish your mission or not. You have just seven days before the fights for the decision if Aizen destroys all or the world is saved once more."

'I don't have the power enough to kill him with angel form and bankai… that means… this is my end…'

* * *

_And this is how the wings move and the sword is broken. Once again the heart is one piece and the dead is closer. With the days counting down to my end I'll choose the best for me and my friends… "Stand in the rain Rukia because your end is near."_

* * *

_**I'm sorry for making Rukia a bad pearson =( I thought all, this is all planned so don't get mad with me if I kill Rukia by accident hehe... Joking I'm not going to kill her... however, thanks for your reviews they are awsome and they keep me writing :D. I said that I would leave another chapter before going for vacations to the south of my country :D I'll try to write tomorrow all the day to relase next chapter if I can, I hopw you enjoyed this chapter, and I don't own bleach and no one of the characters that appears in this story, except for jakeriot. :D REVIEW PLEEAAAASEEEE :D (Woha this girl makes to many faces :D ¬¬ )**_


	6. Seven days left: Second date

Seven days left, Six days to reaching my actually situation, Seven days before I make the final choice, Seven days left to enjoy, Seven days left to spend it with my friends, Seven days left to talk with Nii-sama and Yamamoto, Seven days left to try to become stronger to defeat Aizen, to try not to choose dead…

_Seven days left and so many things to do…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seven days left: My second date.**

* * *

I can't tell you if I'm going to choose to die for the life of the earth or if I choose to join Aizen and have a long life… who knows…

I entered again to Urahara shop and I sat next to Ichigo.

"Come Jakeriot, sit next to me" I invited Jakeriot to sit.

"Ehrr… thanks Midget… sorry Rukia hehe…" _well he stills bothering me but what can I do? I'll try to enjoy my time_. I said to myself

"Rukia…" Ichigo started talking… "I forgive you. Well let's just leave that in the past. What did the angel wanted?"

"Well…" I looked the floor… when I was going to say it I couldn't… really I couldn't look Ichigo or Jakeriot… I couldn't look their eyes… I couldn't see their pain… for luck Renji wasn't there; just three seconds later I said that to myself, a senkai door opened and Renji with Byakuya joined us sitting next to Urahara waiting for me to finish before talking… I could sense my face getting red with my brother looking me so seriously… I think he never saw me like this: Straight, and talking about something really important. Before continuing I move my face up to look the recently arrived Shinigamis. Byakuya's face had no expressions except for something that I could see trough his eyes; I could see his pace when he looked me. Then I move my eyes to stare at Renji… well he had a surprised face but with that he stood there saying nothing. "He told me to finish the mission for what I had my angel powers, he said that there is seven days left before the decisive battle versus Aizen… but the worst of all this is that he… He used a Kidou forgotten spell and now he is unable to be injured by any shinigami… the only one who can do damage to him is an angel… here is where I get involved… my principal mission was to help you guys to defeat him… I did it but he came back to life using Kidou and now I'm the only one who can defeat him… and I have to ways: One: kill him with my angel form activated. In the case that I couldn't defeat him with that form… I'll have to use the second method: Use 'Final Sigh' and with that he would be sealed in sky guarded by angels…"

"And what would happen with you?" Jakeriot asked…

"Rukia… that means…" came from Byakuya and Ichigo who both had the idea of what I was talking…

"Yes… that means that… I'm going to die."

"No… Rukia no… Not again somebody close to me…" Ichigo looked me panicked.

"Sorry Ichigo…"

'_Ichigo I still remember your mother…'_

'_Rukia don't…'_

'_Sorry Ichigo… I have no election…'_

I talked with Ichigo mentally…

"That's all Rukia?" Asked Byakuya…

"No… I need to ask something to Yoruichi before we go back to soul society and explain all to the old Yamamoto-So Taichou."

"Then do it we'll stay here." I walked with Yoruichi outside the shop and she stood patiently in front of me.

"I wanted to ask you… why you got a position as lieutenant and not a captain one."

"Well Rukia-san… I was captain of the second division but… I didn't want to become again one… instead of being a captain again of another squad I chose to be with Soi Fon to teach her."

"Ooh… that's nice of you."

"Thank you… do you need anything else Rukia?"

"Actually yes… I would like to ask you if you could help me training with shunpo…"

"Sure… why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know… maybe because I was with Aizen…"

"It wasn't your choice… you had no options… you did it well when you went with him, instead you would have been egocentric by letting Inoue and Ichigo getting injured by your fault…"

"Thank you!"

"It's a pleasure that you asked." She smiled me and went inside of the shop with her hands trying to reach the sky or she was just… whatever… I followed her inside and when I entered Byakuya stood with Renji and opened a senkai door.

"Let's go." Said Byakuya and then we started walking through.

Still walking inside I asked some questions "Hey, Nii-sama why did you let me become a captain… I thought that you wanted me to have no seated positions…"

"After thinking a lot… I remembered the fight versus Aizen… and I remembered to that you fought and won versus the ninth Espada, just after that I said: Rukia is strong enough to protect herself; she is intelligent enough to be a captain… even if she haven't reached bankai. In that moment I stood and walked to Yamamoto's office and recommended you as captain."

When I heard my brother's voice I just stood paralyzed… I thought that all thought that I was weak… specially my brother…

"Rukia? Let's go!" Renji yelled at my ear…

"Sorry… thanks and sorry Nii-sama."

We continued walking and they lead me to Yamamoto's office.

"Well Rukia. Explain all or we are going to think that you betrayed us and you're going to be sentenced to death."

"Before explaining all, I'm going to stay as taichou or I'm just becoming again the normal shinigami?"

"That depends on why you left."

I told all to Yamamoto and then he spoke.

"Well I see why you left… you really have a heart Rukia, that's why you're going to stay as shinigami but you aren't any longer a taichou so please give back the haori and leave…"

"Of what squad will I be?"

"You will be of 14th division and for make you some companionship Ichigo will be degraded to lieutenant and Renji is going to be the new taichou of your division. You're dismissed."

"Yamamoto-commander do I have to leave the house?"

"Yes, give the keys to Renji and Ichigo. And say Ichigo to give his haori to Renji and say him too to wear his badge again."

"Ok. Bye Commander."

"See you another time Kuchiki Rukia."

With those words I left I gave the notice to Renji and then I went to the Kuchiki manor before leaving to spend the sunset and night with Ichigo.

Already in the Kuchiki manor I went directly to talk with my brother, Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, I'm back of my reunion with the Commander Yamamoto. I'm no longer a captain or lieutenant. I'm leaving to continue living in the earth…"

"Rukia… that's okay. I still think you're strong… and where do you plan to stay in the real world?"

"Well I have planned to stay where I usually did: In Ichigo's closet."

"Ooh no Rukia you aren't going to stay there. I'll send some builders to the earth; I'll buy a terrain for you and make a house for you and seven guest's rooms."

"Thank you Nii-sama."

"No Rukia, Thanks to you for coming back… I was afraid that something happened to you. Now please don't call me Nii-sama, call me Byakuya."

"Thank you again, Byakuya-san, I'm leaving now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Rukia, I'll start your house tomorrow and finish it tomorrow." After he talked I could see a smile on his face… really rare to see, so I tried to enjoy his first smile showed to me.

After I left the Kuchiki manor I went with Renji to open a senkai door and go to de living world or as they called Earth.

Once we were there, Jakeriot was waiting me sitting at the exit of Urahara's shop.

"Hi Jakeriot…" I greeted him.

"Hi Midget, please call me Jake."

"Fine 'Jake', AND YOU PLEASE CALL ME RUKIA NOT MIDGET!"

"Sorry Little Rukia, anyway where can I stay?"

"Just Rukia please!!!... You could stay with Urahara for today and tomorrow when my brother finishes my house I'll let you stay in one of my guest's room."

"Thanks Rukia…" He looked me and then he looked to Renji "Oi Shinigami, want to come with me to a bar?"

"Yeah sure but... they can't see you…"

"They can, I have a power that lets them see me."

With that the two men left me and went to a bar… before ever thinking what would they do with some beer I left and shunpoed to get my Gigai and go to Ichigo's hiding place, where we planned to meet before the sunset.

Once I got my Gigai I walked to his hiding place. Once I found Ichigo sitting on a branch of a tree I jumped and sat next to him.

"Hi Ichigo."

"Hi Rukia." After he greeted me he stared at my red dress that he made me wear… he was wearing a smoking… we were both clothed formally… Why did he ask me to wear formal clothes???

After doing anything he placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently…

"Rukia, I've waited really long to confess you my feelings… I've waited so long to say that you're mine… and now we got just seven days left…" He looked me in the eyes and he captured my mouth in a deep passionate kiss. The hand that was on my cheek moved to the back of my head while his other hand was around my waist. My hands moves from where they were and I placed them on the back of his head.

We exchanged kisses in this position a long time. When he finally broke the kiss to talk.

"Rukia… I was afraid of something had happened to you… I was afraid that you would never open your eyes… I was afraid…"

"Ichigo stop… I know you were scared for my reactions and you thought a lot about what if this happens…. No… Shirayuki opened my eyes and now I'm here to love _you_."

"I love you now and forever midget…"

"I love you too, Strawberry and it will be forever and doesn't matter what I say… the true will always be that I love you like a fucking idiot with no brain…"

"If you love me so much like you say… would you go out with me for a dinner?"

"Sure!" he kissed me again and he stood and placed one arm beneath my thighs and the other one around my neck, he lifted me up and jumped down of the tree.

Once we were of the tree, he putted me down and he claimed my hand.

We walked to the road where a car was settled… the car was long and black and with those windows you couldn't see trough… just when we stood next to it a man opened the passenger door and Ichigo told me to get in.

"Ichigo what is this? It looks expensive and elegant…"

"This is a limousine, and it is expensive, my dad gave me some money to rent it for this night… I wanted to impress you and I see that I reached my goal" He said smiling me.

I couldn't help more than jump, hug him and kiss him.

"And… where are we going?" I asked curious… _he invited me to dinner… so where did he wanted to go? His house maybe… or a restaurant?_

"To a restaurant, the best of Karakura… and I know what you would like to eat…"

"Oh… That's nice…"

Ten minutes later…

"We're here sir. Do you want me to wait you or should I leave?" The formal driver asked Ichigo.

"Go, I'll call you back when we need you back. I don't know how much time I'll be here."

"As you wish, Sir." The man answered and we left the car to find the restaurant 'White snow flames'

When we entered a man was waiting. Ichigo's arm made a against his chest, he told me to put my arm inside of his arm…

"Mr. Kurosaki and Mrs. Kuchiki we were waiting for both, please come with us." A woman and a man said at the same time bowing when we entered.

_Oh please… how much did Ichigo have done just in one day???? And how the hell did he paid this??? _Where the first words that I thought when the man and the woman lead us to a red room with one table with a white tablecloth, two candles that the men lit up, two wine glass, normal glasses by the side, two forks, two spoons, two knives, two plates and in one of the plates was a Chappy chocolate. The chair where the Chappy was white with a rabbit and the other one was black.

"Please bring the main dish." Ichigo ordered the man and the woman. The woman came back with a jar of wine and served the glasses. Then she left and Ichigo moved the white chair.

"Sit here, Rukia." Ichigo said looking me in the eyes. I sat on the chair and he gently pushed it in. then he moved and sat on the black chair.

He then took the glass of wine and said "This for Rukia my unique love."

I took my glass of wine and said "I give thanks for this to my unique love Ichigo."

Then the man and the woman served the main dish, Ichigo's plate had Spaghettis and mines had spaghettis too but with the red sauce it made a Chappy bunny.

"I love this Ichigo, but not more than I love you." It was the perfect moment just three minutes after we started eating my soul- cell phone ringed alerting for a hollow.

"Let's leave it for Renji, he deserves some fun, and actually it is outside of Urahara's… it was outside of Urahara's shop…" I said. And then he started laughing. My face more red than the sauce.

"You should see your face Midget!"

"You should see you strawberry face, Strawberry."

"Ooh wants to fight?"

"Why not a drawing challenge?"

"Ooh noooo!!! I don't need to see those horrible drawings of yours…"

'Slam'

We finished eating and we left the restaurant, Ichigo called the limousine and we were again going somewhere…

When we got out of the car we were outside of Karakura and we watched some fireworks…

"Ichigo… why you did all this?" I asked him.

"I did this because I wanted to give you the best days before you have to go to soul society for training for the final battle versus Aizen…"

"Ichigo, I know that you're afraid of losing me, and I know it so that's why I swear that I'm going to become strong to defeat Aizen and come back with you. I promise that I'm not going to die or go again with Aizen." After I said that a big firework was launched and a red heart was on the air. Ichigo's hand around my back, he looked me deep in the eyes, and I saw his compassion, that compassion showed in his brown eyes all the time, but now it was deeper… our heads got closer and we exchanged kisses…

I loved kissing him… I loved doing these entire things with him… I was crazy for him… my determination to love him until end was so tight that nobody could separate me from him…

He broke the kiss and looked me again…

"Are you tired Rukia?"

"A little… Oi Ichigo! Renji and Jake went to the bar… the hollow…"

"Urahara or Yoruichi…"

"Yah… we should get going to your house…"

"Yeah. Rukia please make me a favor and take classes of art!"

'Slam'

"Fine I'll do." I answered him and we stood walking back.

We were walking when a Garganta opened and Grimmjow appeared with his sword against Ichigo's throat he said "Take the letter inside my pocket and give me a good bye kiss."

"What the fuck you damn bastard I'm taking the letter but I'm not going to kiss you, worst I hate you!" I took the letter but he didn't move the sword.

"Ooh, I don't think the same you know??? Kiss or his head will be on Aizen's hand as trophy!!!"

"Ichigo, sorry…" I kissed his cheek and then he sheathed his sword and left using another Garganta.

When I turned around a hollow sound was heard and a menos appeared… Ichigo and I transformed into a shinigami using Mod souls.

"**Hadou no san jou san soukatsui!!!"** The blue fire crashed on the menos and then Ichigo killed the hollow with Zangetsu.

Then he shunpoed behind me and he lifted his hands rubbing my stomach… when I turned around to ask Ichigo what he was doing I saw the worst thing of him…

"Hi, queen." He grinned.

His hollow… I looked his eyes and he had them black with yellow irises…

"Y…you… you're…you're not Ichigo…"

"Ahh the queen is really smart…"

"Who are you?"

"Your new lover."

"Seriously!!"

"Hichigo."

"And what do you want, Hichigo?"

"Your heart, and kiss you." He finished his words and kissed me.

"Get away from me!!"

"Give a ride to the horse queen!"

"Yeah…" I got closer to him and whispered on Ichigo's ear "Ichigo please come back!"

"He won't hear ya'!"

I tried to run away but he was faster and took my throat tightly. I couldn't breathe! With the other hand he took both of my hands and pushed me against a tree. I tried to release from his grip but it only made it worst.

His face got near me and whispered at my ear "Don't even try to do something wrong shinigami bitch!"

He moved his face closer and kissed me, and then he started kissing my neck and bit there hard until blood came out… suddenly a moan escaped from my mouth…

"Ooh you like when I'm rouge??"

"Shut up and leave me alone!!!"

"Oh sorry queen…" He left me there… and then the old Ichigo came out…

"Sorry Rukia I couldn't hold him…"

"Don't worry I'm fine…" the only thing bad is that I liked a little how he kissed me but nothing really interesting…

"Let's go home before anything strange happens again…"

Once we arrived at his home it was 1:00 Am, obviously all his house was sleeping… silently we walked in and we separated in his room where I left him when I entered in the closet… I changed my clothes and putted on a nightgown. After that with some light of my cell phone I illuminated the piece of paper that Grimmjow gave me.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Well now that you chose to leave us with Jakeriot, you're going to have me as your enemy. Let's meet on Soul society forest to have our final fight to see if I die or you die. You have six days left before our fight! And don't bring help because it is useless… _

_With love,_

_Sozuke Aizen_

* * *

**Finally done ufff... I started this one today and finished it today... I was really inspired today hehehehehe... anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I'm doing my best to not ruin it all... If you got any good ideas it would be great! Thanks for your reviews, and if you like it please put a review that at least says 'I liked it.' just that to let me know that it is a good idea... if you read it and you dont know if you liked it just put ' I read it' something to let me know that there is people reading this.**

**Thank you to all of you and have a nice time with your families :D I'll do what I can to update during my vacations. hope to find lot of reviews when I come back.**

**I don't own bleach or any of the characters appeared in this story (Except Jakeriot :D)**

**I want your opinion guys... Should I kill Rukia or not -Evil Grin-?**

**Well I made a draw for Jakeriot, I didn't knew how to make the eyes so I made shadow there, the web is in my Author page, just click on my name (c774411) and at the end is the web.**** I'm not good drawing... I would like to know your opininion about my draft.**


	7. She's back!

**This is an Ichigo's chapter, all this chapter if from his point of view.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Urahara you know that I can't wait for her…" I started talking to Urahara and Yoruichi who were both listening to me attentive.

"What do you mean by that?" Urahara asked behind his fan.

"If I keep waiting here…" I stopped a second to think about her words and then I continued "She is going to… to…" I couldn't say the words…

"Sorry Ichigo…" Yoruichi looked at me with compassion.

"She's… IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING, AIZEN IS GOING TO CHANGE HER!!!!" I cried trying to feel better by saying my problems to them… "If he changes her… she is never going to come back… and this is my entire fault…"

"What do you mean by this is your fault?" both Yoruichi and Urahara asked.

"If I hadn't been so easy meat for Gin to capture, Rukia shouldn't be doing this… sacrificing herself…" I said and then tears felt down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly and then closed my hand tightly.

'_Why she and not me? Why she haves to suffer all this pain, by my fault… why couldn't I suffer the pain instead of her?'_ I started saying in my mind.

'_Cause queen doesn't want that king gets involved in her problems.' _My inner hollow talked to me.

'_what do you know hollow!'_

'_I know a lot about 'ya.'_

'_What do you want then?'_

'_I just want to help the king. Your bothering me with your words like 'Rukia left me, Rukia needs me' and etc. just shut up your fucking mouth, and let queen handle this.'_

'_I can't hollow'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I'm afraid that she gets injured badly and…'_

'_Die? No, she won't, how many problems did she give you? And how many times she survived? Do you see now king, why I do love her?' _He said that and then I appeared inside of my inner world.

The building was normal. Fighting against physics laws, but nothing really out of place. Then I saw my hollow sitting and next to him the old Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, I have to explain you something, which Rukia learned too." Zangetsu started speaking.

"I think that he doesn't need me…" my hollow said but Zangetsu grabbed his arm and he stayed.

"You too must listen this, because you may not interrupt some battles." Zangetsu said to my hollow and then turned to face me.

"Fine, but do it quick Zangetsu." My hollow growled and sat down.

"Ichigo you know that battles may be different" Zangetsu said and I nodded "Well… there are two types of battles: One, battles to defend yourself, and two battles to defend your pride. As well, Rukia always tried to fight to defend herself but never found the opportunity because you always took the battle. And now she got the opportunity to fight… but in this fight you can't interrupt. As she got her angel powers, it became a part of her pride. As the same of caring the weight of the name Kuchiki. Now this battle is her mission. Her mission involves defending her own pride. And if she must defend her pride and die to defend it, she will do it and you can't involve in it. If you do, you may save her, but her pride will be destroyed as you interrupt her battle." Zangetsu took a pause and continued "Did you both understood?"

"Yes" We said with my hollow at the same time. As I thought about Zangetsu's words I went out of my inner world to find Yoruichi and Urahara.

"I understand now… but I still… I can't believe those words… I can't believe what she said… I still love her but, she hates me…"

"Cheer up, don't be so sad, I know that our dear Kuchiki-san didn't want to say those words…" Urahara said covering his face with his fan… When I looked him I could see a violet eye but… I thought that I was hallucinating…

"Urahara is right… I didn't want to say those words… I was in bad mood… I'm sorry Ichigo," Rukia said as she slowly entered in the room with her head down and staring the floor.

"Rukia… I'll love you now and forever… hey wait who is the guy next to you?" a big guy with blue hair and green eyes was standing next to her with his hands inside of his pockets and his head looking the roof.

"Ahh, he is Jakeriot a kind of Vasto Lord with some hearth, he actually is really weird." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"Hi, are you the famous Ichigo?" The big guy lowered his head and talked to me.

"Yah… why famous?" _Famous? What does he mean by famous… he knows me?_

'_Oh, queen couldn't evade talking about her king!'_

'Shut up'

"Rukia told me many things from you… I think that you two have lot of things really lovely… Man you have luck for having her, when I first saw her I loved her and I still loving her…" Jakeriot answered me.

I started getting red… I couldn't think that she would have told him thing about me…

"So… Rukia you tell him about me??" I said looking Rukia in the eyes trying to make her mad.

"Just some words…" she answered with a tone a little embarrassed

"Oi midget, why did you bring a Vasto Lorde here? We should kill him now…" I said coldly by the man… _Did she change me for him???!!!_ I asked myself.

"NO!" She answered fast with a little of panic in her tone.

"Rukia…" Urahara tried to speak but I started fighting with Rukia.

"Why not? Isn't he an arrancar?" I asked her.

"Yes…"

"Then, why shouldn't I kill him?" I tried to shot her.

"Because he stills have some heart…" damn.

"Oooohhh Rukia feels something for the poor blue head." I said laughing from her. I shot her.

"Shut up strawberry!" She got mad!

"arrr Rukia….." Urahara tried to speak again.

"Ohh I'm the strawberry with my head but then you're one too with that red face, Midget!"

"RUKIAAA!!" Urahara yelled.

"WHAAAT???!!!" Rukia and I yelled back to him… well we were yelling to each other so it doesn't matter…

"That man with the wings outside says that he needs to talk with you…" _An angel? No… she… she…_ I started thinking about why the angel needs her…

Rukia just stood and went out for a moment. When she came back she had a horrible face, like if she was facing the… wait…

"Come Jakeriot, sit next to me" she invited his friend to sit… I should do something to eliminate some weight of problems…

"Ehrr… thanks Midget… sorry Rukia hehe…" _Oh, it seems that I'm not the only one who likes fighting with her…_

"Rukia…" I started talking… "I forgive you. Well let's just leave that in the past. What did the angel wanted?"

"Well…"she looked the floor… what was she going to say? Why was it so difficult for her? She didn't looked at us… she just looked the floor…; just three seconds, a senkai door opened and Renji with Byakuya joined us sitting next to Urahara waiting for something… 'they can't take Rukia from me again, not now that she is back'

'_Oh yeah king, they can'_

'Hollow, you're not helping'

'_Yah and what?'_

'Just shut up and let me handle this okay?'

'_Like the king wishes'_

I could see Rukia turning red with looking her… Why? Before continuing she moved her face up to look the recently arrived Shinigamis. Byakuya's face had no expressions.

"He told me to finish the mission for what I had my angel powers, he said that there is seven days left before the decisive battle versus Aizen… but the worst of all this is that he… He used a Kidou forgotten spell and now he is unable to be injured by any shinigami… the only one who can do damage to him is an angel… here is where I get involved… my principal mission was to help you guys to defeat him… I did it but he came back to life using Kidou and now I'm the only one who can defeat him… and I have to ways: One: kill him with my angel form activated. In the case that I couldn't defeat him with that form… I'll have to use the second method: Use 'Final Sigh' and with that he would be sealed in sky guarded by angels…"

"And what would happen with you?" Jakeriot asked…

"Rukia… that means…" came from Byakuya and me…

'She is going to die in seven days…'

'_If king doesn't want her to leave, try to convince her to join Aizen and by that way, save her own life…'_

'We have to save her someway'

"Yes… that means that… I'm going to die."

"No… Rukia no… Not again somebody close to me…" I panicked… she already made a choice… and what could I do?

"Sorry Ichigo…"

'_Ichigo I still remember your mother…' I could hear her but she wasn't talking…_

'_Rukia don't…'_

'_Sorry Ichigo… I have no election…'_

I talked with Rukia…

"That's all Rukia?" Asked Byakuya…

"No… I need to ask something to Yoruichi before we go back to soul society and explain all to the old Yamamoto-So Taichou."

"Then do it we'll stay here." She walked outside, and talked with Yourichi.

I moved my head to look at Byakuya and I asked him "Byakuya, could you build a house here in this world for Rukia?"

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Well… she has been a long time here in Karakura… at the beginning she didn't tell me where she stayed, until I discovered that she lived inside of my closet. I think that she needs something better than that."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'll do it for her. One more thing Kurosaki, If you're her boyfriend and for some reason you hurt her, I'll make you pay."

"Thank you Byakuya. Trust, I will never hurt her feeling or her tiny body." I said and he looked back at Renji and they talked a little.

I looked at Jakeriot who was sitting next to Rukia. "What do you want of her?" I asked coldly.

"Well… I know that you're her boyfriend and I respect that. I'm here to evade her getting involved with Aizen. If she does, she may never see you again… maybe she would see you, but she won't be the same."

"Th- thank you I guess…" I said surprised by his noble action… he just was a Vasto Lorde… and he used his heart more than nothing…

'_There's something weird on that man'_

'What do you mean hollow?'

'_I think I met him before… can't remember where I did…'_

'Then shut up your fucking mouth! I don't need to hear your stupid comments!'

'_And I don't have too neither, you're making me sick with your comments about RUKIA!'_

'My body, my rules.'

'_Go and die in a hole with your damn rules'_

Once I finished fighting with my hollow, Yoruichi entered, and Rukia followed her…

'_Oh king doesn't she look gorgeous?'_

'Oh yeah she does… Oi, she's mine!'

'_Oh common, give a chance to de horse_'

Byakuya and Renji where waiting her with a open senkai door…

'When did they open the senkai door?'

'_When you fought with me…'_

"Let's go." Said Byakuya and then they started leaving.

Once they left, Yoruichi stood, placed a hand on my shoulder and said "She's going to train shunpo with me… you should come too. Come here in three days." She said and left.

"I just got her back, and they steal her from me again!" I growled at Urahara.

"Is not my business, but you should prepare something for her when she returns, because I didn't see much love here… she just came back and you just said 'I forgive you', Go on and sl…"

'Slam'

"I know what you mean, and FUCK I'm not doing that with her. I'll just take her out for a dinner."

He smiled behind his fan and I left the old pervert, to walk to the hospital.

I entered and searched for my dad… who wasn't hard to found…

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!" he jumped… I raised my hand closed tightly…

'Punch'

"Hi dad… could you give me some money to take Rukia out for a dinner?" I asked him…

"Mmm… yeah, come with me…" We walked to the bank and I waited outside.

When he came out he had 1.500 dollars in his hand. "I've been saving some money for this day. Use this money, I still have more saved so you can spent it all for your 'dinner'" he smiled, gave me the money and went again to the hospital.

"1.500 dollars… fuck if I could be assaulted…" I went in the bank, and opened an account, saved my money and asked for credit card and checkbook. I saved 1.400 dollars and carried 100 dollars in my wallet. After that I called a taxi and made reservations and prepared all for Rukia. Once I finished, I had 250 dollars left…

I went again to the bank, and tried to open another account.

"Sir, you want an account for you or someone else?" The banker asked me.

"Well, it is actually for my girlfriend…"

"Oh, that's nice… Then I'll open the account but, the owner must be her. Could you give me the dates so I can create her account bank?"

"Yeah… ask me and I answer."

"Full name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Address?"

"Put my address."

Finally I opened an account for Rukia; I went to my house and putted the credit card and checkbook in a box. I closed the box and putted a sash around it. I had some time before the meeting with Rukia. I went fast to the clinic and looked for my father who I found in about four minutes.

"Dad, I need a job." I told him.

"And what kind of job you're looking for?" he asked.

"Well, when I grow up, I'm planning to study to be a doctor so… I was wondering if you could give a job here in the clinic…"

"Yeah… well we need a guy to put bandages, for fractures, swerves, and thinks like that… if you accept they're going to teach you how to put them…"

"I accept, now when do I have to work?"

"Saturday from 8:00 Am to 9:00 am, and Monday to Friday after classes another hour."

"Okay, but how many money by hour of work?"

"90 dollars for week."

"That's fine, thank you… I have to go, I have to be before Rukia at the meeting… thank you again dad."

Before he could answer me, I went to the meeting point…

* * *

_**That's all, if I continued with his point of view, it would be boring because you would only hear about what he thinks, but I don't think that I would make it interesting, so I'll just continue with the story from Rukia's point of view. Thank you again for reading. Thank you for trying to understand my bad English hehe :D bye, enjoy my bad grammar and story.**_


	8. Six days left Finding a heart

_Is there a possible way to love trough all the pain from the enemy side?_

_Do the enemies have a heart, a heart to give to the woman they love?_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Six days left…**_ Finding a heart…_

* * *

Quietly in Ichigo's closet, I tore the letter of Aizen. I lied down; I closed my eyes and started thinking…

_Why does he need me?_

_Why would I have been chose to wield Sode no Shirayuki?_

_Why did I become the angel of ice?_

_I hate being that angel… it brings me a lot of problems, and also problems to my most loved people… but with all these, there stills being love with all these pain._

I let out a sigh and continued thinking…

_I swear that after all this have passed, I'll still will remain, after I've cried my last, I'll still will remain…_

_I swear that once we defeat Aizen I'll be happy with Ichigo…_

With those last words I felt asleep.

_The next day…_

When I opened my eyes I saw Ichigo's bare chest, I was wrapped around his warm arms and his hands was rubbing the back of my head.

"Morning strawberry."

"Morning midget."

I moved my head upwards to look at him, I saw his brown eyes with some light reflected. He was grinning.

I noticed that I was in his bed, not in the closet where I felt asleep.

"When did you take me out?"

"Let's say that my shinigami badge sounded and I had to kill a hollow, when I came back and I entered in my body. I couldn't sleep so I opened the closet quietly and I watched how you slept peacefully. I took you carefully to not wake you and I putted you inside of my bed. I got in with you and wrapped my arms around you."

"You didn't do anything else, did you?"

"No… what are you thinking about you little perverted?"

"Just wondering… what hour is?" I asked. He slowly turned to watch the clock and suddenly he felt from the bed…

"**FUCK, RUKIA WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!"**

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER???"**

"**WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO IF YOU LOOKED SO CUTE SLEEPING!!!"**

"**JUST SHUP UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS!"** Both of us started moving, he just didn't worried that I was on his bed and he changed in front of me… well nothing nearly disgusting… he didn't changed his boxers…

"Uh… Ichigo…" I said slowly with my voice a little lower than normal…

"WHAT?!" he turned to look at me.

"Did you notice that you just changed clothes in front of me?" when I finished talking his face filed from his chin to his forehead like water going up, with a red color.

"**Shut up midget and change your clothes!"**

'Slap'

"You're too a fucking perverted. I'm not changing in front of you…" I thought once more about his words and yelled at him "**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A MIDGET?!"**

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just a little teenager looking. Don't force me to say you my age!"

"Oh then you little teenager, and an old grandma!"  
'CRACK'

I punched his face and I think that I broke his nose. When I looked back at the broken nose, I saw him bleeding.

"Neither a grandma. I'm just Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki…" I said and then he was turning and going downstairs for a breakfast.

When he said "Yah, whatever. Get in the closet and get yourself dressed in your school uniform." Ichigo said with a hand on his face.

I opened the closet and Kon jumped.

"Niiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!" Kon yelled trying to reach my chest. Before he reached it I moved my feet and stomped his face in the floor.

"Kon I'm late for school, don't have time for you now."

"Since you're dating with Ichigo, you don't have time!"

"What are you talking about Kon?"

"I'm not stupid! Do you mind what did I felt when you left me here with the evil of Ichigo?"

"Kon you're trying to say that you missed me?" he watched me and then he started crying.

"Yes nii-san I missed you a lot!"

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise it Kon, so don't worry, I'll be okay, it doesn't matter what happen, I'll be okay."

"Okay…" he answered removing his tears.

"Oi Rukia, are you ready?!" Ichigo yelled outside from the window.

"One minute!" I yelled back closing the closet and changing my clothes.

Once I was finished I told good bye to Kon and left the room by jumping from the window. Once I met again with Ichigo, he took my hand and me walked to the school… well actually we ran.

Once we reached the school we calmed and walked.

"Oi Rukia, do you mind if everyone knows that you're my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually no..." I answered Ichigo and he left my hand and moved his arm, he putted his arm behind my shoulders and I moved my own arm behind his back. Once we were inside of the building, all stared us and then they received money or they pay some money.

When we arrived at the classroom, was the same: stares and money changing owners.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue greeted as we arrived to the classroom.

"Hi Orihime." Ichigo greeted her back

"Hi Inoue!" I greeted her back and then asked "Oi Inoue, why when they see us, all of them they pay money or receive it?"

"Well, Kuchiki-san I don't really know…"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!" a voice interrupted us,

And at the same time Ichigo moved his knuckle and while he punched somebody Ichigo and I said "Morning Keigo."

"Rukia-Chan how-how did you do that to meeee???!!!" Keigo asked me, pointing at Ichigo…

"Uhhh… what are you talking about?" I asked him but I already knew why he was asking that…

"You left a month and now you come back with with with, THAT THING!" Keigo yelled pointing again at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, I knew you felt something for me but, I love Ichigo..." I said and then Ichigo interrupted.

"And I love Rukia…" Ichigo looked furiously at Keigo and then Keigo walked backwards.

After that, Ichigo left me and went to talk with Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad and Uryuu. At the same time that he left, I went to an interrogation of the girls with Inoue, but Tatsuki wasn't there.

"Welcome back Rukia!!" all the girls yelled…

"Hi! Do you know why all the people are exchanging money when they see me and Ichigo?"

All the girls looked each other and then they answered "We don't know…"

"Yes you know." Tatsuki arrived.

"What do you mean Tatsuki?" I asked confused.

"No Tatsuki, don't tell her!"Chizuru yelled.

"Well, the girls started asking with who Ichigo was going to stay… with you or Inoue, and they too asked if you were staying with Ichigo or the red hair man called Renji, so they gambling about those two decisions …" Tatsuki explained all…

"What? Me and… and… and Renji???" I asked really surprised by their point of view.

After I asked the door opened once more, but it was strange because inside of the classroom nobody was left… _New student?_ I asked myself as the door opened and a man figure entered.

_It's Jake??!! What is he doing in here?_

"Ohhh look him he is really pretty. Isn't he?" all looked him except Inoue and Tatsuki. After that Inoue took my hand and lead me to the back of the classroom,

And asked "Is he from soul society?"

"Actually, no, but he is from Hueco Mundo… I met him when I was with Aizen and he felt in love with me, so when I left Aizen he came with me…" I answered her and she nodded.

When Jake entered in the classroom and all the girls were around him and they asked questions all of them about love…

"What's your name?" a girl asked.

"Jakeriot Forneli… just call me Jake." He answered

And another question instantly… "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ah… actually nope." He had to answer again…

"Do you have a family?"

"No… they died some years ago…"

"Oh poor…"

When I looked where Jake was standing, I saw him in uniform. _Wow, the uniform really fits him and, he also haves a lot of muscles… _I said to myself and then I refused and said _No way, I don't love him… I love Ichigo, but he does look good… shut up Rukia! You're not in love with him… or… do you?_ I looked him confused…

"Ummm Jake," a girl asked again "Do you find somebody inside this classroom pretty or cute enough for you?"

Oh my god…

"Yes…" he answered a little embarrassed by the question, and one of voice that he used, uncovered his embarrassment.

"And who is the lucky girl?" All the girls asked curiously almost putting their faces against his chest. I just looked and then refused to hear the answer. But I heard it anyways.

"That girl over there." He pointed to us.

"Which one? Inoue the orange haired or Rukia the black haired, little girl?"

"The midget. Definitive, I'm in love with Rukia." When he answered I turned red and for luck my cell ringed and I took the chance and jumped through the window breaking the glass.

I could hear all in the class yelling "RUKIA ARE YOU OKAY?" or "Call an ambulance! She's dead!"

I laughed and then turned to found my knees bleeding by the impact. At the same moment that I tried to stand, the hollow was standing in front of me.

"You smell good…" the hollow hissed and then growled.

When he moved to attack, I moved and he hit the floor failing to hit me.

"You smell like a shinigami." Then the hollow moved closer and clawed my left arm and both legs. My mod soul moved far away and I couldn't reach it, then the hollow took the Chappy candy and ate it.

"Ugh, this is disgusting! I prefer you, shinigami!" at the same time that the hollow moved I could hear Tatsuki and Inoue yelling "Rukia move or it is going to kill you" I could feel Ichigo reiatsu moving through the building trying to reach the exit. _Wait did just Tatsuki saw me fighting the hollow? _I asked myself.

The hollow moved and was going to strike me…

* * *

Narrator: Wow, Rukia is in problems. Now nobody can help her… but this hollow is too weak. She would be embarrassed if it kills her.

Rukia: yeah I would.

Byakuya: Rukia don't die! I'm not near to save you. Sorry Hisana I can't complete my promise.

Rukia: Nii-sama trusts me. I'm not going to die! (Sarcasm)

Narrator: at this part of the history, Ichigo is running downstairs. But he is really busy now so he can't tell us his point of view. Now Jakeriot is going to tell us his point of view.

* * *

_**Jakeriot's point of view:**_

"The midget. Definitive I'm in love with Rukia." Just when I finished my sentence I saw Rukia turn red and jump by the window. _She is crazy or what?! She's in a Gigai, she can't do that!_ At the same time that the girls screamed in terror by Rukia's action I stopped using my power to let normal people see me. I used sonido to watch trough the window and I saw Rukia being attacked by a hollow. Same time as I watched her Ichigo started running outside of the classroom.

I used sonido and intercepted him by the stairs.

"Ichigo I know that you're worried by her. But that is not a common hollow. If you're near it you are not going to be able to transform yourself into a shinigami."

"How do you know that Jakeriot?" He asked as he ran in direction to the stairs.

"I know it because he is my brother. I'm the prince Jakeriot. He is here to take me back and he found your girlfriend. And if don't stop him he is going to eat Rukia. Don't say anything about me being a prince; I don't want to all notice about it…"

"Then I must go!!"

"Don't. Now go to the nurse and ask her to go where Rukia is, she is going to need a nurse after this."

"And why should I trust that you're not going to eat her?" Ichigo asked me.

"Because I'm different. I'll explain all later."

"Fine I'll bring a nurse but if something happens to Rukia. Consider yourself dead." In that moment we reached the stairs and we went down one level. Ichigo ran to the nurse office. Same time I jumped through the window because Rukia was going to be eaten by my brother.

He was going to strike her and I used sonido to stop his attack. My arm received his attack but no wounds were left.

"Ja- Jake?" she asked but I ignored her question.

"Rukia, where's your mod soul?" I asked her.

"He ate it, and by some reason I can't leave my Gigai by the normal form of making my soul separate from my Gigai."

"You can't do it that way. This hollow emanates a weird essence and he glued your soul to the Gigai. If I don't kill him you won't be able to be a shinigami unless you use a mod soul."

"Hehe, the noble Jakeriot is behind all this. Are you?" my brother laughed.

"Shut up." Rukia hissed at my brother and she tried to separate again from her Gigai, but she had no success.

"Rukia just lie down there and wait me to finish this. I know this hollow and this is my battle."

I watched a tear ran down her face as I concentrated my reiatsu to make my zanpakuto appear.

"You… you're not a hollow Jake… neither a shinigami… what are you?" she asked looking me afraid.

"I'll explain all later Rukia. Just let me take care of this hollow." I answered Rukia and turned to fight my brother,

But before my zanpakuto finished forming on my waist, he said "Oh brother, you like saying me hollow. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. I know you don't like being called like that, but you still like eating the Shinigamis."I answered my brother and my zanpakuto finished forming on my waist.

"Oh… and then you're a Vasto Lorde then not?" he was doing this to confuse Rukia.

"No. I'm not brother, now let's finish this now!" I said unsheathing my sword.

"Jake… if you're not a hollow… you're a shinigami?" Rukia asked looking me in the eyes.

"A little… it's a weird mix. I'll explain all later." I said and my brother took his zanpakuto

"And your zanpakuto is like a shinigami one or like an arrancars?" Rukia asked me.

"Shinigami," My brother unsheathed his sword and stood in position "But, his Zanpakuto is like an arrancars." I finished and jumped to attack my brother "But I do have too one like arrancars…"

I moved my Zanpakuto and it crushed against my brother's zanpakuto. "You really thing you can beat me brother?" my brother asked me.

"YES!" I yelled at him and then moved my zanpakuto to attack him. I moved the zanpakuto over his head and tried to kill him from his head. But I missed because he moved. In that instant he punched my face but I cut his arm.

"Ahhhh HOW DARE YOU CUT MY ARM!?"

"Shut up and fight unless you would like to lose something more than your arm!" I hissed at him jumping to trying to cut his head off but he blocked my attack with his zanpakuto.

Same moment he moved his hands with claws and tore a part of my shirt and my mark was exposed.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw my mark and then my brother clawed Rukia.  
"RUKIA!" I yelled and she smiled me back lying there with her thighs bleeding by the new wounds. Just with that image was enough reason to kill him, and save Rukia.

"Don't worry Jake. I'll be fine… it hurts a little…" but before I could reach her, my brother punched my face and then when I tried to stand he clawed the back of her head.

"Arhhhgg!! DIEEE!" I yelled using sonido to reach my brother. Our zanpakutos crushed once more in front of our faces.

"Jake, just tell Ichigo that I'll be fine…" She paused for a moment and then she breathed hardly "Thanks Jake…" She said before she fell unconscious.

"What do you want now Arlen?"

"Amm, nothing really I just wanted to eat a shinigami and then fight you before going back to the palace…"

"Leave now. You already made a lot of problems." I said trying to control myself from killing my brother.

"Oh, you're not coming?" he taunted me…

"NO! LEAVE NOW!"

"Fine. But Aizen, told dad what you did and he is going to send people for you. And you know when dad wants something he gets it."

"Yeah whatever. Now be gone!" I hissed at him and he left.

Just in that moment as my brother disappeared completely, Ichigo arrived with a nurse. Before the nurse could see Rukia or the place where I was standing. I quickly commanded "Shinzu" and I became visible to common people.

"Ichigo…" I said slowly, he lowered his head to watch Rukia, unconscious but alive. Some wound were on her body but he just looked at me and nodded.

"Could you take care of her, nurse?" Ichigo asked.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked looking at me.

"She felt from the window and hit her head with a rock over there." I pointed where my brother left a mark of her body on the floor and a rock with her blood.

The nurse nodded and then asked me "You look like you had been punched in the face and your shirt has been tore, how you did that to yourself?"

"It was an accident. I was running by the stairs to reach Rukia who felt by the windows and I slip and felt by the window a floor. When I hit the floor I stood there with no wounds but my shirt tore with a piece of glass, she was really hurt so I ran to her and I lost balance and felt and I hit my face on the floor." I lied.

Ichigo took Rukia bridal stile and we walked to the nurse office. Ichigo stood there with the nurse and I sat by the chair next to the door.

"Ichigo and…" the nurse said but she didn't know my name.

"Jake" I told her.

"Ichigo and Jake you must leave Rukia here and go to the classroom."

"There's no way I'm leaving Rukia alone here." Ichigo said taking Rukia's hand.

"But…" the nurse tried to object but I interrupted.

"It's okay. I'll explain all to the teacher. I know that she would understand why Rukia is here and why Ichigo is here."

"Before you leave Jake, I have to give you a paper so you can enter to the classroom and also… why is Ichigo staying?" she said will she wrote something on a paper.

"Okay. Ichigo is staying because Rukia is his girlfriend as well as Ichigo is her boyfriend."

"Young love…" she said while she gave me the paper "Give this to the teacher and she will let you go inside of the classroom." She said and then turned to heal Rukia.

I looked Ichigo and then I left the nurse office.

* * *

Narrator: Thanks Jake for telling us this piece.

Jakeriot: no problem.

Rukia: I hate this part… I look so weak…

Ichigo: You're not my love. You just couldn't get out of your Gigai as well as me.

Rukia: But I could have used Kidou.

Jakeriot: remember both of your hands had wounds that incapacitated you.

Rukia: I still hate that I couldn't do anything!

Narrator: Rukia could you continue telling us the story?  
Rukia: sorry… yes…

* * *

I saw Jakeriot protecting me… I was so confused… _what was he? What did he want?_ I asked myself. As Jakeriot got punched on the face, his brother turned to me and attacked me. I could hear him cry my name but soon his brother attacked me again and I could see everything but all started to fade to black…

When I opened slowly my eyes I saw the nurse and Ichigo…

"Where am I?" I asked confused. I tried to get up but I felt a horrible pain run trough all my body. I screamed and fell on the bed.

"RUKIA!" I heard Ichigo yell as he heard my scream of pain.

I felt too bad to talk… my stomach hurt a lot… but I tried to speak "I'm… I'm… so…sorry… it was… an acc…accident… I didn't want… to jump…"

"Rukia you are okay. You'll stay here for today, when class finish, you may go home but you don't have to come tomorrow." The nurse said and exited of the room where I could see an orange head nodding and then entering with another group of people…

"Rukia are you okay?" all asked as they entered in the room.

I felt a lot of pain when I talked but I talked anyways "Yes…" I said as I nodded.

When the nurse finally exited, their eyes met and then they looked Tatsuki. "Tatsuki did… did you saw the hollow with who Rukia was fighting?" Inoue asked.

"Hollow?" She asked with no idea.

"A monster with a hole on his chest… also they wear a bone mask always… yellow eyes…" Uryuu said to Tatsuki who was confused.

"Yeah, I think I saw them… I also, when I hear your phone ring, Rukia, I saw Ichigo running outside of the school with a big sword and a black kimono." Tatsuki said with one finger on her bottom lip and her eyes looking the roof.

"I think I'll explain this, Tatsuki…" Uryuu said taking Tatsuki outside of the room.

They all looked back at me, and then Ichigo asked "Are you okay Rukia?"

I did my best to not scream again and talk without pauses "Yes… Jake… would you explain all now?"

He was looking the roof with his hands inside of his pockets, When I talked to him he moved his head and looked me as he answered my question "Yeah, I think I will explain all… but could they leave… I just want to talk with you and Ichigo…"

"Inoue, Chad could you leave us for a moment?" I asked them to leave.

"Sure, if he doesn't feels good explaining it to us it's okay. We'll come later." Inoue said smiling and Chad just nodded.

Once they left, Jake who was at the entrance leaning against the door frame, entered and sat on the chair next to my bed, as Ichigo sat in the bed holding my hand.

"Well… you will see that long ago, before I was this weird mix, before I had this blue hair, I had white hair… I was from soul society, I was nearly a hollow but they let me stay there. Once I could control some of my reiatsu, I decided to enter in the academy and become a shinigami. The rarest thing of all these… is that when I was in the academy, I could use a zero, but I never showed it to somebody. All these days once I finished my day in the academy I trained my muscles by hitting some trees and rocks, they hurt a lot, but I wanted to become stronger." He paused and looked his hand and then looked back at me and Ichigo "Once I graduated from academy I became the third seat of the eleventh squad. With years without any shikai or bankai I stood just as the third seat. Once I learned my shikai, I spent every day talking with my Zanpakuto; he taught me a lot of things. One day I was in the forest talking with my Zanpakuto when an arrancar appeared in front of me. I released my shikai and fought it, but I couldn't beat it. I was nearly dead when I entered in my inner world and an angel was standing there. My zanpakuto was nowhere to be found. I asked him who was him but he only told me 'I'm a god messenger, You're the new angel, the angel of fire and darkness, once you've found your power, the next messenger will come and tell you, your new mission.' I was afraid of what was he saying but once I left my inner world I could feel a voice saying me, 'Release me'. As I heard it I had no options I released it and two angel wings grew from my back. The wings where black. I fought and beat it. Once I won, I hided my wings and the Captain Hitsugaya asked me to become his Lieutenant." He said and then I interrupted.

"What do you mean? Where was Matsumoto?" I looked Ichigo and then back at him.

"Well until the point I know she was the third seat of the tenth squad. Back to my story… he asked me to become his Lieutenant, a mission that I gratefully accepted. I spent the next six months to meet all the squad and training to control my new power, my hollow power, and try to reach bankai. Two months later, I went alone to Hueco Mundo, and I found a palace. I entered and a Vasto Lorde with a crown appeared. He asked me if I was a shinigami, in that moment I wore a scarf and my shinigami uniform. I nodded and he said 'I feel some hollow powers in you… would you accept an adoption? Would you be my son?' he asked and I just said yes. In that moment I became the new prince of Hueco Mundo. My name in Soul society was Jakeriot but here they called me the dark angel. They also called me Lord Jake. Just two months later that I was sent to Hueco Mundo, They named Matsumoto the new lieutenant of the tenth squad, and Hitsugaya with her came to Hueco Mundo. In that moment I escaped from the palace and went to the Menos forest. I fought adjuchas and menos. Until the day that Toushiro with his Lieutenant appeared. The same time that I saw the white haired shinigami from a branch of a tree, I was sent to my inner world and given a mission by an angel 'You must kill you adoptive brother who was recently born' I didn't wanted to kill my brother so when Hitsugaya found me I wore a fur cape and my shinigami clothes were changed to white pants and a black coat, and no shirt. The same coat that I wear now. He told me to go back to soul society with him but I refused and concentrated reiatsu to make my zanpakuto appear. Once it appeared I fought with him and Matsumoto. Nobody won but I told them to leave me because I didn't want to become again a shinigami. They tried to convince me but they couldn't, so they left me there. Severely years later I lived in the palace with my new brother when an arrancar of the shinigami Aizen who built Las Noches tried to kill my little brother. I stopped him and killed him, at the same moment that he felt death, an angel told me to kill my brother in the next week or I was going to be expelled from the angel of heaven…" when he said that he moved his hand in front of him and closed it tightly. He closed his eyes tightly and moved his head down.

"You… you killed him?" Ichigo asked.

"No… I didn't, instead I protected him from all the things and I taught him how to fight without a sword, after I trained him an angel came and told me that I was expelled from the heaven, and that my angel, powers were sealed, I have the mark that Rukia saw when I had my shirt tore, and my white hair became blue. Later Gin Ichimaru appeared and offered us to join the arrancars, he said 'Prince Jakeriot and Prince Arlen, would you join Aizen's army?' we both nodded and then he guided us to Las Noches. Once we were there he named us the two special units, we were called there Sir Jakeriot and Sir Arlen. He gave us new uniforms and helped my brother who was an adjuchas to become a Vasto Lorde before giving him the Arrancar powers. Once he caught the girl named Orihime, he told us to keep an eye on Kuchiki Rukia. We saw you fighting versus Aaroniero when my brother said that he wanted to eat you. I just told him that he couldn't or Aizen would kill him, and if Aizen didn't I would kill him. I just couldn't let him eat the new angel, and less the woman that I loved. He growled and left. When you killed Aaroniero, and felt to the floor, you felt unconscious, for some reason I couldn't touch you so I swore that I would do anything to protect you from aizen. But then I felt the reiatsu of another arrancar. In that moment I tried to do something to guide Byakuya where you were. I helped him by the way and then he helped you… after that I went to the real world and bought socks, these shoes, black jeans and a white shirt. Then I went back to Las Noches to my room and took all my things except my arrancar sword. I changed my clothes and left there the white arrancar pants and I wore all my clothes. I went and talked with Aizen. 'Lord Jake, you don't have to leave me. If you can't hold in here, go far away and wait for me to go and search for you.' I nodded and left. My brother heard that I was leaving la Noches and came to me to talk 'Jakeriot, you're leaving by her?' he said 'Yes' I answered him and then he told me that he would to anything to eat Rukia, but something inside of me told me to protect you by some reason, so I told him that it would be war because I would protect the shinigami with my life, with those words I left the palace. I did nothing more than sit on a tree branch of the Hueco forest. Until Gin with Aizen appeared and told me to go on the sand and wait for Grimmjow. There I saw Grimmjow with you on his arms, if you didn't leaved soon, they would soon change your mind and make you the enemy of your friends. The first thing that I thought was 'If Aizen needs her is because she is an angel, and if she is an angel I must help her. At least I can do that.' So I jumped and attacked him and tried to bring you back with your friends but for some reason I couldn't use sonido or shunpo to help you escaping… and from there you know all." He said and still looking the floor he moved his hands and hided them inside of his jeans pockets. Some shadow covering his beautiful green eyes.

"So… you're an expelled angel?" Ichigo asked

"Yes… they left me a mark…" He lifted out his shirt and on his back a big mark of a heart with wings was there, the heart had a big sword over it, chains covered the heart and a skull was over it. "My… my hole is closing… the last time I saw it, it was almost finished…" his hole, started closing, and stopped in the middle.

"I feel better; let's go for a walk before I go to see my new house." I said as Ichigo helped me to stand.

He pulled his shirt on, and used sonido, some minutes later he appeared with his white shirt, black coat, black jeans and shoes. Ichigo took my hand and we walked slowly outside, with Jake.

Once we were out Ichigo said "Let's go to the park."

"For me it's okay." Jake said nodding and walking by the front.

I just nodded and we walked towards the park. Once we were in the park all seemed to be the same… kids playing with their animals, squirrels by the big trees, an old grandma giving some food to the birds. An old grandpa reading the new on a bench… Uryuu sitting on the shadow of a tree reading… Inoue playing with Tatsuki… Karin playing soccer and his father jumping and yelling like a crazy…

"Ichigooooo come here with your father and watch Karin's match!!!" Isshin yelled to Ichigo when he saw us walking.

"Sorry Rukia, I have to leave…" Ichigo excused as he left me and Jakeriot in the park.

"It's okay Ichigo." I said as he left. In that moment when he left, Jake moved his hands from his pockets and placed them behind his head. "Jake, do you mind if I sit on a branch of the tree?" I said to Jakeriot who was looking the sky.

"Yeah, go I'll be down here." He said as he nodded.

I climbed the tree and sat on a branch where nobody could see me. Once I was there I saw a blue head… I thought that he was Jakeriot… but that hair style wasn't his…

"Hi, Shinigami." Grimmjow said grinning and moving his head to a position so I could see his face.

"What do you want now?" I asked annoyed by his presence.

"Ah… nothing I just wanted to see you, before Aizen killed you." He said, still grinning.

"He's not going to kill me." I said mad by his words.

"That 'ya think… if he doesn't, I will, but this time I won't let you live anymore, not like the other time… Enjoy your last days." He said as he used sonido.

"I need to train… and NOW." I whispered as he left. When the sunset finished, I went fast to my new house, with Ichigo and Jakeriot. I saw Byakuya with a Gigai. His Gigai wore a white shirt with tie and over the tie and shirt a white sweater, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Hi, Nii-sama… sorry Byakuya." I greeted my brother… what really happened to him? One month ago, when we talked he never looked me… now he builds a house for me?

"Hi Rukia… your house is finished." He said coldly. He entered left his Gigai in a room and went out with his shinigami form; he gave me the keys and used a senkai door to leave.

"Let's see my new house." I said opening the door with the key… I entered and my mouth felt open…

The entrance door guided us to the living; just to the right of the door was a white leather sofa. In front of the sofa was a coffee table with glass surface, under the table a big red carpet was there, by the other side of the table still in front of the sofa, there was another big sofa making an l O l (l - sofa, O - Table.) The same place were the table was another sofa just in front of the door ( lOl) in front of the last sofa, a big wide screen TV was there, behind the TV was a window wall, outside a little garden with no escape, three walls closed with the window making a rectangle only entrance there was by the window. All that to the right side of the door. To the left side a big room (No doors or walls separated the right side from the left…) that I thought was the dining room, at the center a big rectangular wooden table, with 3 chairs by the long sides and one chair by the short side. Big pictures where on the yellow walls of this part. Behind this table with chairs, were long cooking tables with pillars of the wall, making a kind of bar, (I----I) they finished when they reached the wall and the other door (not the entrance door). Over the cooking tables the kitchen was visible (Not going to describe the kitchen now, I'll describe it when I enter in the room), I walked across the room to reach the next door…

I opened it and found a large corridor that left three doors to see, one at the end, another one at the left side and the last at the right side, the corridor continued, it didn't end at the door at the end, the corridor divided to right and left showing more rooms. The door of the end had a Chappy on it so I thought that was my room. To the left were four rooms the fourth room was placed at the end of the corridor, when another three doors were placed to the right side wall. To the right three rooms and a wall window ending the corridor, to the left side were the three rooms placed. Going back to the living and entering again in the red door, to the left was the white door that leaded to the kitchen and to the right was a big black door that leaded to an office room.

Followed by Ichigo I entered in the kitchen were we found white ceramic floor, light brown cooking drawers covered the left side until they reached the wall, a big space left on the cooking drawers left a place to the dining room so it was easier to translate the plates with food. To the right of the kitchen, a big oven and two cooking drawers one at each side of the oven. And at the end of the kitchen, two big refrigerators. Over the drawers of the both sides of the oven, big shelves saved all the plates, glasses, and everything that you use to eat.

We left the kitchen and entered in the office room, grey walls, a big glass window at the end that leaded to the same garden of the living room and corridor, an office desk with surface of black leather, on it, it had a box with some pens and pencils, a notebook (Notebook of computer), some white books and a lamp. Three drawers, with nothing inside where with the office table, to sit there, was a Black cushioned arm moving chair. By the wall a big photo of my older sister Hisana and Byakuya.

We left the room and went to see my room. Before we entered Ichigo said "Rukia before you enter here, I really want to say that Byakuya did a great job with this house. It's really awesome." He grinned and we opened the door to go find a stair. We went up and found another door, I opened it and entered with my eyes closed, when I opened them I saw a big room, it was so big that I could tell that the second floor (Practically all of it was my room) was of the same size that the first floor complete including walls. At the middle of the room reaching the wall of the end of the room, a big double king sized bed (it's like two king sized bed), to the right of the entrance door, a white door with a toilet drawing on it, I assumed that it was the bathroom, the entrance door was placed at the middle of the room └--_--┘ (The _ represents the door) , the room was more wide than large, to the left at the end was a white closet door, to the right at the end was a window door with, through the window you could see the balcony and a beautiful looking to Karakura town, I ran to the closet door and opened it. The space of the walking closet was really big! A big tube with lot of hooks, with sections, each tube with hooks had its section with door, first door: Pants, Second door: Shorts, Third door: T-shirts, fourth door, shirts… etc, it classified all the clothes. A little but wide door to right where shoes went… it was really useful and great!

"Oh midget, if this is your closet I want to see your bathroom!" Ichigo said with spittle on his face.

We walked to the bathroom and found two showers, a double Jacuzzi, and the picturesque things of a bathroom… the big thing of this bathroom was the Jacuzzi made of gold, the walls were made with white ceramic, same as the floor, the toilet color was white, a door at the end of the bathroom leaded to the laundry nothing really interesting in there that I should describe. Nothing really interesting in the bathroom (Except for the Jacuzzi).

Finally we took time to watch the Main room, in front of the bed a big panoramic TV, about four times the size of the Living TV, but no furniture's where in the room just a note by the side of the bed, on the wall.

I walked slowly and read the note placed on the wall.

_I hope you liked your new house. I thought that you would like to choose your room things._

_Enjoy your house, Rukia, _

_By Kuchiki Byakuya._

"Oi Rukia, from who is the note?" Jake asked

"From my brother, Byakuya…" I answered… "Oi, let's go and see the guests rooms!" I said still not visited my entire house.

We ran downstairs and all opened different doors.

White color on the walls, a carpet by the left, with a sofa chair and a library next to it. A king sized bed and at both sides a drawer, at the end a white door that leaded to the bathroom, white ceramic floor, white ceramic walls and a bath, toilet and the normal things for bathroom. I ran to the same door that Ichigo and found the exact same furniture with the same distribution…

"Byakuya isn't really creative for guest's rooms…" Ichigo said disappointed by the guest's rooms.

"I think it is okay, anyway they have enough space to decorate them by their own likes." I said defending my brother.

"Oi Rukia!" Jake said as he entered at the room "Can I stay with the room next to your door to the stairs?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered and started walking towards the living to watch TV on the coach. Before I could sit, Ichigo sat at the right side of the coach and Jake to the left, leaving space in the middle for me to sit… _What a sick choice…_

I sat at the middle and Ichigo looked his wrist watch and said "Rukia I'll have to leave, its One Am. I'll be here tomorrow at six o'clock, to walk with you to the school." He said as he stood to walk to the door.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." I answered and he smiled me and left my house.

My house was placed outside of Karakura in a forest not too far away. It was actually near of Karakura School, it was about thirteen minutes walking to the school.

When I turned on the TV Jake looked me and said "I really love you, but I won't do anything to insult you like kissing you. You're with Ichigo and I respect that… how could I give you thanks by giving me the heart that I hadn't about three hundred years? How could I thank you to let me staying in your house?"

"You don't have to, take it as a gift." I said smiling him.

"You know… I know how to pay you… first I'll help you training, and second I'll be your guard… not actually a guard but you can name it like that…"

"What do you mean by 'Guard'?" I asked a little confused by his words…

"Well, anytime you fight, you can trust in me, you can ask me to go with you, if that happens, I won't do anything without you saying it to me, for example if there are Gillian and one Vasto Lorde, and you say me to kill the Gillian while you fight the Vasto Lorde, I'll do it, and I won't interrupt your battle at least you say it." He said smiling. And then his smile disappeared and he said "Damn I forgot my pajama in my cave at Hueco Mundo!"

'Slam'

"You're an idiot, did you knew that?"

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head where I hit him.

"That's for ruining the cute moment with a stupid comment of your fucking lost pajama!" I said and then I laughed.

"Oh that's nice!" He said with a sarcasm tone…

"You know Jake… You're a really good friend… I don't know you too much but you still being a good friend…" I said smiling…

"Yeah I know." He said laughing…

'SLAM!'

"Oh, fuck what was that for now?" he asked sobbing his head.

"You should have said 'Yeah, you too' or something like that, but instead you said yeah I know…" I said calmed standing to go to my room.

"What the hell… wait? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, to my room, I'm tired…" I said opening the door.

But before I left the room he said "I'll watch TV some time and then I'll go to the bed. Do you mind if I sleep in pants only?"

"Yeah, if you don't have pajama it's okay." I said and left the room.

I walked inside the kitchen and opened the refrigerator took a mineral water and took a glass from the shelves. I served the water and noticed that a white box with red sash was over it, I took it and walked with it to my room. I drunk the water and left the glass on the floor because there was no furniture to leave the glass on, on my bed I left the box. I went in the closet and remembered that it was with nothing inside, I left my Gigai, shunpoed to Ichigo's house, and I took my pajama and shunpoed back to my room. I went inside of my Gigai and moved inside of my closet to change my clothes.

Once I was in my bunny pajama I went out of the closet and saw a blue hair, white jacket, and white pants outside in the balcony, the window door was opened and he could enter but he did not.

"Grimmjow?" I said surprised.

"Oh, you finished…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was too long and I'll continue it in the chapter 9 Five days left… sorry for any errors that may appear. I'm doing everything in my hands to write, but my vacations don't leave me much time, I've been working in this chapter almost one week, I'm doing this for you guys who read my story :D, I also made a video trailer of the chapter that they fight VS Aizen, it's on youtube, my name is c774411. Please please please please please revieeeeeww :DDD:DDD:D:D:D**


	9. Five days

_Once we want something, we chase it until we may get it…_

_But what happens when you get it?_

_Most of the time, you don't know what to do next… because you spent so much time chasing that, that you didn't thought what to do when you get it…_

_But… could you let go your biggest treasure? Could you let go your biggest treasure?_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Five days left**_… Confessions._

* * *

"Oh you finished, dear Rukia…" He said turning around and facing me with a grin on its face.

"Now what? You're going to laugh again by the battle that we had years ago?" I said coldly with no patience to listen his stupid and invaluable words.

"Oh no, this time not… I'm here because Aizen changed the meeting. He wants to fight in two days more… he too said that if you don't want to die, you should join him Ag…"

"Don't even dare to say 'again' I never joined him. And I'm decided. I'm not going to back up now that I'm almost killing him, if he wants to fight in two days more, then GREAT! You know! I won't say no! I'm prepared."

"Tch, you will eat your words, I'll come tomorrow for a fight. If nobody appears maybe I kill Inoue Orihime… Or an innocent kid."

"Don't even dare to touch a kid or Inoue. Tell me when you're coming and I'll be there."

"You'll know dear Rukia… you'll know…" He said and moved back a little until a shadow covered his eyes. And flash… he was gone.

I moved to my bed. Once I was in there, I took the box and opened it…

A letter was there…

_Rukia… this is a gift from my part, I'm working to help you, and with this gift you will be able to buy some things for you… don't spend it all, PLEASE…_

_Love,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Ichigo…" I whispered removing the sash and opening the box.

A blue credit card and black checkbook was there. Both things with my names.

"…Thank you." I said moving the box and putting it under my bed.

I turned so I was facing the closet. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_The next day…_

I opened my eyes and got up fast. I went to my bath took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair, and got dressed in my uniform.

I went downstairs, opened the door of the kitchen and served tea with some toast. When I was taking my toasts from the toaster, Jakeriot was entering in the kitchen with just pants…

"Good morning Rukia."He greeted and I just looked him… FUCK!

"Ah…" What the hell is going on with me?

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and turned to serve himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing… Hi!" This is going to be a looooong day.

We had breakfast at the dining room until Ichigo knocked the door. When I looked by the window outside, was all with snow… White, white snow.

"Oi Rukia, are you ready?"

"What the hell are you saying, obviously I'm ready!" When I looked back at Jakeriot, he was in his uniform with a white scarf. I opened the door and hugged Ichigo and he stole me a kiss.

"Okay midget, let's go… Oi You can't go like that; you're going to catch a cold if you go like that…" He said pushing me inside of the house.

"But… But I don't have anything to wear more than this…" I tried to go outside but Ichigo pulled me again.

Ichigo apart of his uniform he was wearing a white snow hat, woolen cloth gloves, woolen cloth scarf and a sweater.

"Rukia, don't go out… I got an idea!" He said and undressed his hat, gloves, scarf and sweater and dressed me with them.

"But… Ichigo what about you? You're going to catch a cold!"

"Don't worry by me…" He smiled me "You're more important than I, if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do…" I think I had already heard that…

"I love you, stupid strawberry…" I whispered at his ear and then kissed him.

"And I love you too… You're too damn short!" He said complaining about my stature and that he had to lower his head too much to kiss me. Since we were boyfriends, is the first time that he complains… forget about what that, he already complained about my gorgeous art of drawing.

"Shut up… Oi, we are going to be late if we don't go to school!" I said.

"Don't worry we have time." He had no worries…

"What do you mean?"

"I bought a Bike with some money that my dad gave me…" Bike?

"What's that?"

"Come and see."

"Oi, Rukia, Ichigo I'm going to the school without you guys, see you two there." Jake said using sonido to leave.

I heard him but didn't answer because he left before I could. Looking back at Ichigo, he gave me a grin and carried me bridal style. We reached a little thing for two or one person.

"This is a bike, go on, and sit on it." He said leaving me on it and then he sat behind me taking the big tubes from the sides. "Hold on tight." He said grinning and we started moving.

The thing started moving faster.

"It's amazing… but it can't be compared with shunpo." I shot him.

"Oh, shut up and enjoy it!"

Some minutes later we arrived to the school and I hugged Ichigo… he was really cold… he took my hand and we walked slowly to the classroom.

When we were by the corridor, I said "Ichigo… Aizen changed his plans… he is going to come and fight in two days more…"

"Then let's go and train… after classes obviously." He said smiling me and we continued walking… "You remember when I told you after saving you from soul society… I told you that I remembered why I wanted to save you so badly…" He said with one hand behind his head and the other holding my shoulder, as my hand was behind his back and my head leaning against his chest. Since he asked me to date with him, it's really normal to see him smiling… he smiles when I kiss him, he smiles when I hug him, he smiles when I tell him that I love him, he smiles when I smile, he smiles when we lock our eyes on each other's eyes, and… every time he looks at me his normal scowled face changes to a smile and happy face.

"Yeah… when I also told you that I was going to stay there…"

"Well… I wanted to save you because I loved you… and… when you said that you wanted to stay there, I felt my heart broke in two pieces, and that something of me was stolen…"

"Oh… I didn't know that you loved me on that moment…" I said teasing him.

"Of course I did! I loved you a lot; I fell in love with you the same moment that you talked with me in the room! So don't do that to me again, okay?" He said seriously kissing my forehead.

"Fine… Oi wait… you're saying this because you miss me in your closet?" I discovered why this was in the conversation!

"Yeah…" He said admitting his hidden goals… that's weird…

"Oh, then you can sleep in my closet!" I said feeling great for having a good idea.

"No thanks, I prefer to be alone, than sleeping in your cold closet."

"It's better than your dirty small closet."

"You can't compare my house with your damn mansion!"

"It's not a mansion; it's just a big, big house!"

We didn't notice that we were fighting in the middle of the classroom and all were staring at us…

"Ichigo… is that Inoue with Uryuu… those who are kissing at the end of the classroom?" I asked him on his ear.

"Yeah… let's leave them alone and then we ask them…"

They were kissing!!! They loved each other! Chizuru is crying, Tatsuki is happy and…

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

'SLAM'

"Morning Keigo." Ichigo said with his right hand implanted on Keigo's face as his left hand was on my shoulder.

"Morning Keigo." I said surprised by Ichigo's hand on his face.

"Morning, Kuchiki-san, Morning, Ichigo." He said as he fell to the floor.

I walked near Orihime who recently stopped kissing Uryuu; I took her hand and walked with her outside of the classroom.

"Hi Kuchiki-san!" she greeted happily as she always did.

"Hi, Inoue! First, I need to know all about Uryuu."

"Yes… Well by the sunset yesterday, I was walking home, and a hollow attacked me, but Uryuu saved me and said that he wanted to go with me so he could be sure that I was going to be okay on my way back to home. When we reached my house, I gave him thanks, and he invited me to walk with him to classes. I said yes, and when we were walking to the school, he stopped both of his hands placed on my shoulders and he said 'I'm getting crazy. It's now or never in my entire life. Inoue, I love you!' he said and I just looked him wide eyes and surprised. He crushed his lips against mines and we tried to evade continue kissing and we walked here… a little time later he said at the back of the room with me 'I can't resist' and we kissed but this time more romantic.. And there you know all." She said always smiling.

She smiled and entered back to the classroom, I followed her and went to the common groups of girls talking about the recently news, between them the new relationships, Ichigo and I, and Inoue and Uryuu. They made me sick when they teased my relationship with Ichigo.

"TEACHEEEER!" a boy yelled from the door and all walked to their respective places.

Ichigo's head was supported on his hand, and his elbow supporting on the desk.

What was he thinking?

"Oi, Ichigo, don't think about Jakeriot. I love you, so don't think about him."

"I'm not jealous of Jakeriot!" He said mad.

"Oh… That's curious… I didn't say don't be jealous… I said don't think about him…"

"Little bitch!"He said angry at me. I laughed behind my book and looked the board.

Some hours later…

The bell rang and we walked…

"Rukia, I have to leave now, I call you later." He said waving and he ran to his house… or at least that I think.

"Bye, Ichigo! Oi your…" He left and I had his clothes… well I'll give him his clothes later…

I walked to the mall, I bought a black leather jacket, some clothes for my closet, and some furniture for my room. I went to my house I left all there and then I went to Urahara's shop and Yoruichi was there.

"Welcome, Kuchiki-san, let's go downstairs!" he greeted me and leaded me to the training arena.

"Hi Yoruichi…"

We reached the floor and Urahara pushed my soul out of my Gigai.

"Well, Rukia, as you know you're going to fight Aizen, and we don't want you to sacrifice yourself to kill him…" She started…

And Urahara finished "… So we asked for help, and Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku and Yoruichi accepted to help you with your training. This is what you're going to do: First, you're going to train sword fighting Versus Ikkaku. Second: You're going to train shunpo with Yoruichi. Third: You're going to train resistance with Renji. Fourth you're going to have a fight one versus one with Byakuya, and for last is a surprise."

I was going to open my mouth to protest but before I could Yoruichi spoke "No complaining, and if you give up during your training, you're not going to kill Aizen without sacrifice."

"YES!" I said unsheathing my sword to start my training. Ikkaku too unsheathed his sword but he took sword and sheath…

"One… FIGHT!!!" Ikkaku yelled as he jumped to attack me.

"Shouldn't you have counted to three before starting?" I asked as I shunpoed to evade his attack.

"Wait." Yoruichi said as she shunpoed to me and took hold of my shoulders from behind. Ikkaku stopped moving and then he sat on the floor. "Rukia, if you want to make this effective you must wield these weight chains on your ankles, and this another chains gloves on your hands…" Yoruichi said as she putted on me the chains.

"These are my inventions, weight chains to evade you using shunpo or running from your opponent, and these gloves are special to evade you using Kidou, only letting you to have a sword combat." Urahara explained why I had to use the chains.

Once I wore the chains, I wasn't able to move my feet. It was hard to move my hands with the weight of the gloves… Well, they were made of chains… they obviously weight a lot.

"Three, FIGHT!" Ikkaku got impatient and jumped for another attack. His sword was in front of him while his sheath behind him…

"You don't learn?"

"I don't learn, I fight." He answered grinning.

I changed the hold of the Zanpakuto and left one hand with nothing on it. Our Zanpakutos crashed and Ikkaku moved his body to a position that his legs were on the air and his face lower than his legs. He made a spin and tried to hit me with the sheath. I tried to stop his attack with my hand but the weight made it slower and he hit me at the shoulder. "HM!" I cried as he hit my shoulder. I took a moment to think, and made a plan.

'_If he uses double sword by using his sheath, then the best way to win him against sword fighting is by shikai… but whit my shikai it won't be enough… maybe be bankai… no… I don't need to use Bankai… Think Rukia!! Chain… Zanpakuto… Weight… GOT IT!' _before I got my plan done, Ikkaku already had stroked me on the arm and stomach, some of my blood was falling from the right edge of my bottom lip. I pushed my hand against my stomach; I waited a few second and then released the grip on my stomach. Both of my hands relaxed at both sides.

Ikkaku moved his Zanpakuto to attack, his zanpakuto high in the air and his sheath ready to defend. All looked so slow… he moved so slow… one second of time was like a million of ages. I crushed my zanpakuto against his sheath and at the same moment I took hold of his zanpakuto with my own hands.

"What the hell!" He tried to release my grasp of his zanpakuto, but he was too late. I moved my feet as fast as I could and with the weight chain I hit him on the face. Without waiting him to reposition, I jumped and hit him again at the back of his head with my other leg and then fell behind him, still holding his zanpakuto.

He moved his sheath and tried to hit me on the hand were I was hold the Zanpakuto, but before he could I moved my own zanpakuto to crush it against the sheath. As I moved his hand of the zanpakuto behind him to a position were it hurt a lot, I moved my zanpakuto to his throat but before I could position it he released the sword and then with the sheath hit with all his strength the zanpakuto making me drop it.

"It looks that you have improved during this time, Rukia-san" Urahara said clapping.

"I'm not done yet!" Ikkaku yelled moving his zanpakuto and he hit me on the leg cutting my kimono and making a wound over the weight chain. 'Dammed!' I distracted a bit and he hit me by the side of my head, making me fell on the floor. "Want to fight with shikai, Rukia?" He said grinning.

"If that makes you stronger then Yeah!" I said smiling

I didn't said anything and release my shikai without saying the command… he did the same.

"Rukia… Ikkaku… released shikai without any command?" Renji said surprised… "That means…"

He was interrupted by Byakuya "Both of them already have Bankai." He said totally calmed. I could hear Byakuya saying "That is going to make things interesting."

Ikkaku ran towards me with his lance started fighting. Our zanpakutos crashed and with the ice that formed on his lance, gave me a chance to take it, so, I took the chance to take hold of his zanpakuto.

"Oh, not again this time Rukia!" Ikkaku yelled but for his surprise…

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" I commanded my zanpakuto and he was trapped in the ice. I didn't waste time and before he could ran from my trap of Ice I said "Some no mai, Tsuki shiro" and that way he was trapped there.

"Ban-kai!" he yelled and a reiatsu explosion broke the ice… "Damn, you're strong Rukia."

"Time up! My turn now." Renji said pushing Ikkaku away. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Wait Rukia!" Yoruichi said as she used shunpo to reach me. "Take off the chains and sheath your sword." She said. I did what she said and then she said "follow me."

I followed her and we reached a big rock. "Cry, Benihime!" a red flash cut the rock making my form there.

"Stand in front of the rock." She said and I did it. "Bakudo n° 61 six lights rod prison." She said and I was stacked against the rock. "Continue Renji."

"Wait… I won't be able to defend… what's this?" I asked worried…

"Well, this is about resistance to wounds. Renji is going to attack you for one minute and then you'll fight fifteen minutes Byakuya and then again to wounds until you fell unconscious. At that moment Inoue will heal you and you'll fight full health for a half of an hour versus Byakuya and then we're training shunpo." Yoruichi said smiling.

"Wasn't shunpo before resistance and full fight?

"Yeah but we will change it so you can train the rest of the day shunpo with me until tomorrow." Yoruichi answered.

"That looks hard… But I'll do what I can…" I said slowly…

"Ready, Rukia?" Renji said preparing Zabimaru for an attack.

"Yeah…" He smiled as I answered and Zabimaru started moving towards me.

_Use me versus Byakuya…_

'I will Shirayuki…'

'_Use me with your wings…'_

'But why?'

'_With your wings your resistance, shunpo, reiatsu, power, and your five senses are increased.'_

'Okay.'

Zabimaru passed next to me, making a wound by the side of my arm. Then Zabimaru returned and cut my other arm. It returned again and cut my left leg and went around by my back and went through the rock and cut my back, then it continued going around and cut my right leg.

"One minute done. Byakuya prepare." Yoruichi said and Byakuya shunpoed next to me and with his zanpakuto broke the six lights.

"Rukia, no limits, no rules here. Just a common fight with no rules." Byakuya said as he freed me from the Bakudo.

"Then let's fight, brother." I said smiling weakly by the injuries. As I smiled I saw an orange head going downstairs… long hair… she was Inoue, and followed by her came Ichigo…

'What is he doing here?'

'_I don't know mas… Rukia-sama, but you should show him that you're not weak anymore. You should show him that you're strong enough to defeat your brother and Aizen.'_

'Yes, your right. Thank you Shirayuki, your wisdom always helps me.'

My smile grew as my brother shunpoed to attack me. I followed his movement and with some shunpo I reached him and our zanpakuto crushed in front of our faces. His face was cold like always it had been. I left my smile back and went seriously on the battle. The injuries were making my vision fail…

'I can't fell unconscious now!'

I released Shirayuki without the command so I would surprise him. Sode No Shirayuki started freezing my brother's zanpakuto, and he quickly with his hand broke the ice and shunpoed backwards.

I showed no expressions by his backup. I just said calmed "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" the ice directly to my brother and he shunpoed behind me…

I quickly moved my sword back to evade his attack.

"Shire, Senbonzakura" he said calmed and his sword was released.

"Sorry Byakuya. But I already chose something to neutralize your sword." I said calmed and his eyes widened at my words. He moved his hand towards me and his petals went directly were I was standing. It was ordered so it was easy to neutralize by the movement. "Sorry… Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" I said and all his petals were frozen by my attack.

Before he could use Kidoh to break the ice I shunpoed behind him "Some no mai, Tsuki shiro!" he jumped and my attack froze him.

"Hadou no san jou san, Soukatsui." I heard his words calmed. And the ice broke in tiny particles.

After he freed from the ice he shunpoed and broke the ice with his hand and freed the some petals that soon cut all the ice freeing all of the petals. "Ban-kai."

'_See Rukia-Sama? He needs bankai to fight with you.'_

'Then let's do the same'

"Ban-kai." I repeated as he used his too.

"Senbonzakura kageyoshi."Millions of swords were around her and his brother… but as my bankai was released, his petals one by one, were getting frozen.

"Sode No Shirayuki – Hime"

"Don't underestimate me, Rukia." He said as he took one sword from the millions of them.

"Nisshoku shiro!*" The white moon started moving and reached the sun making an eclipse. Soon my reiatsu grew and the temperature lowered. Some snowflakes started going down.

"Snow?" he asked with no idea of what does my bankai.

"The eclipse increase's my reiatsu and gives more power to any ice attack that comes from me." I said calmed explaining my power.

But soon Byakuya commanded "Shire, Senbonzakura kageyoshi." More than millions of millions of petals were everywhere. Taking the chance any petal that was near me, made lots of wound around all my body making me kneel.

I wasn't going to hold longer my bankai; if I did I would fell unconscious. So I sheathed my sword, and tried to run away from his bankai, but I had no luck. More wounds were around my body and I was badly injured. I could hear Ichigo yelling "Rukia!!" some minutes later I felt a strong reiatsu… it wasn't an unknown reiatsu…

"Grimmjow…" I whispered and I gave a look to Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo, and I shunpoed away. As I shunpoed were the reiatsu exploded I was thinking a way to defeat Byakuya without my angel form.

I arrived where Grimmjow was and his hands grasped a kid's throat. I didn't know the hour, but it was dark, and by the time I could say it was near to the 23:00.

"Leave him alone Grimmjow." I said as I unsheathed my sword.

But when my sword was middle unsheathed he grinned and said "Unsheathe your sword and drop it were you can reach it, or the kid is going to die."

I gritted my teeth and dropped my sword on the floor. I kicked it with my leg waiting for Grimmjow to release the kid, but he did not. "Release the kid Grimmjow." I said mad at him by trying to kill the kid.

"Not yet." He said grinning and unsheathed his own sword. Then he walked slowly and picked my sword. I could have shunpoed and attacked him, but he still had the kid.

"What more…" I said mad… and soon my vision started to fail…

"Oh… I'm here… you're here… I'll kill you now and I'll evade Aizen using his hands on trash like you." He said grinning and walking towards me.

Once he reached me, he moves my sword at one side of my neck and the other, by the other side.

"Okay… I'll do whatever you say, just release the kid." I said looking the poor kid crying and yelling for his mom.

"Fine. Now you can't run away so I can release him." He said but before he released the kid. He moved his eyes and looked me.

"Lady, don't die… let him kill me but save your life…" He… he could see me…

I felt a tear run down my face and I answered the kid "I'll be okay, go with your mom." I smiled the kid and Grimmjow released him.

"Kneel."

"What!?"

"I said, Kneel." He repeated laughing.

I kneeled and closed my eyes. "Go on… Kill me."

"Not yet… let's wait for Ichigo to see your last moment."

"Leave him away from this!" I cried out and tried to stand. My reiatsu lowered and my vision failed again.

"Rukia!!!" I could hear Ichigo yelling and then he paralyzed when he saw me kneeled and Grimmjow putting to swords against my neck by both sides. "What the hell…"

"Ichigo… Go… away… now."I had difficulties talking by the injuries… every second that passed my reiatsu became weaker.

"NO!" He cried.

"Sorry…" I whispered and then looked back at Grimmjow. I placed one hand in each sword and moved them away. I gave the back to Grimmjow's sword and placed both hands on Sode No Shirayuki. At the same time, that I placed both hands on my Zanpakuto, Grimmjow moved his sword and cut my back. I screamed in pain and Ichigo yelled again my name.

I managed to steal him my sword, and as quickly I got it, I released my shikai by moving my hand on it. As my hand passed Shirayuki was showed.

"Some no mai, Tsuki shiro!"I cried out and Grimmjow just used sonido to get away from the circle, he was on the air about forty feet's above me. I was falling to my knees, and Grimmjow yelled "Where is Jakeriot?"

"I don't know." I said and jumped to attack him on the air. "Why do you want him?" I said as I moved my sword to the front to reach him.

He started diving to attack me. As he dived he answered my question "His father is searching him. He is offering a lot of gold and Vasto Lorde warriors of his palace for his son. In other words, I need him to claim the reward. And the best way to get him showed, is attacking you so he would come to save you… but the only inconvenient is, Ichigo. So that's why Gin came too." I paralyzed when I hear his voice say Gin… I widened my eyes and Grimmjow took the chance and hit me. I screamed because when he hit me he also made a long wound all the way from my right thigh to my right ankle.

I started felling when he used sonido and his hand went through my chest… a big hole, at the same place that he made the last time. I screamed loudly and he removed his hand from my chest. A big grin on his face. "Didn't you said that you were stronger than me? And you can't evade me from making a hole on your chest?" he teased me angry.

"Tcht." I whispered and closed slowly my eyes as I fell… "That was luck… I didn't released bankai or my wings…"

"Yeah you didn't but I didn't released my sword neither." He said an dived to reach me before I did reach the floor. "I want to destroy you now. You know… I don't love you anymore… I felt something when you were changing. But you still being the weak lover of Ichigo."

"I never felt something for you so shut up." I said before he could reach me again.

"Tch." He growled and kicked my face making me fall faster. I crashed on the floor and as I crashed I screamed.

"**RUKIA!!" **Ichigo cried jumping to defend me.

"GET AWAY NOW ICHIGO!" I said angry at him.

"But…" he stood there paralyzed by my words. His face with wide opened eyes and his mouth closed making a simple –

"Please… let me handle this… I don't," I paused a moment and spitted blood. "I won't forgive myself if you get injured by my fault. I brought Jake here, and if this is what I did by bringing him here, I'll show my face and I won't trespass my problems to others. THIS IS MY WEIGHT AND I MUST CARRY IT!"

"Rukia…" He said almost whispering.

I gave my back to him and stood to face Grimmjow once more.

"You can stand again?" Grimmjow asked as he scowled. He dived an reached the floor.

There is one thing that I can do.

"Hoshi oriru haba…"

"Tatakai, Kuro Kishi.*" I was interrupted by Jakeriot… as he said those words, his sword was two times Sode No Shirayuki's Shikai by long and wide. When she moved his head to look where the voice came, she saw him. She saw Jakeriot standing behind her with a black chain mail, black plate legs, black plate boots, his black coat that he always wore and a black plate helmet that he hold with his left hand. The helmet was full to cover the wielder's head, a black grill doing a ( l l l l l ) letted his eyes be showed. His sword was completely black and at the end it had a diamond incrusted. "Waiting for your decision Rukia." He said smiling me. He looked good, his arms were totally visible and with his green eyes and blue hair, the armor and long blade fitted really good to him.

_I should let him handle this… this is mainly his fight and I'm only getting involved where I shouldn't. if I continue fighting the only thing that I would do is making Ichigo suffer more by seen me getting more injured than what I'm already injured. _I thought and finally said "Go on. He was looking for you… and… I don't think I could handle this without making Ichigo suffer a lot." I said and finally I could let my injured legs take a break from all the forced work, against Byakuya and Grimmjow. I fell to the floor only watching the sky. I rolled and Ichigo reached me and took me bridal style and stood meters back from the battle to a save place. We still could watch the battle.

* * *

Jakeriot: Oi, may I tell the story now? I'm fighting and well… she is just watching… it would be better from my point of view.

Rukia: Yeah, I'm bored, give me a break so I can watch the Chappy series! Today new chapter!

Narrator: Okay… go Jake… Uh… Rukia, Chappy was canceled…

Rukia: NOOOO!!!

Narrator: I'm… sorry… but there is another program of rabbits. Amm it was rabbits in water at E!

Rukia: I'll watch it, Thanks!

Jakeriot: Uh… isn't that a porn program?

Narrator: what do you mean? She… saw… oooh Chappy the bunny… FUCK!

Rukia: AHHHHHH WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THIS!!!???

Narrator: START!!!

'SLAM'

Jakeriot: I want to see this before! Hahahhaha!

Narrator: Wait, chappy series is starting they didn't canceled it!.

Rukia: CHAPPYS ART SAVED YOU DAMN PERVERTED!

**

* * *

**

Jakeriot's Point of view:

Grimmjow was standing in front of me. He had his sword in his hand and he only grinned. He said nothing.

"The only thing you know how to do is grinning?" I teased him and it worked perfectly.

"NO! I KNOW TOO HOW TO KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled running to where I was. At the middle he unsheathed his sword and swings it. For his bad luck I moved my sword that was about two times longer than his, and blocked his attack with no difficulties.

"Damn…" Grimmjow growled as he scowled. "King panther" He said and he soon changed his form.

"Releasing so early?"

"Shut it!"

"You're dead meat." I continued teasing him and it worked perfectly every word.

He jumped and whipped me with his tail, but he didn't move me an inch. He clawed my face making three lines of wound parallel to each other. He then charged a Zero.

"Eat this, fucking prince!"

"Eat my Zero." I said charging a black Zero. We both launched our zeros were they stood without giving any inch of territory. But soon he added more power to his zero and my zero started moving backwards. I gave it some power and soon it started advancing.

"DAME!" he yelled adding all his power to the zero and it fast moved backwards.

"Too soon… You still being just a little scary kitten, next to my master."

"SHUT IT!" He yelled and added the last tear of power. Before it reached me I added power to my zero and it crashed against Grimmjow.

"Don't underestimate me, Grimmjow. Gin, go back and tell Aizen that if he wants to fight tomorrow, he will fight against his own end. For now I'll leave you the mark of the death of Grimmjow." I said calmed and started walking towards Grimmjow who was now lying on the floor.

As he heard Death, he quickly stood with lot of wounds. "Don't underestimate ME JAKERIOT!" He started charging a Gran Rey zero "DIE!" he fired.

I sighed and said "Burn black sword." my sword had fire flames around it making a sword in flames, blue flames where around all the black blade. With it I pointed towards his Gran Rey zero and shooter a flame ball where his zero exploded.

I used sonido and stood next to him, sword in hand against his throat. I looked for Rukia and when I found her I quickly asked. "Should I kill him, Rukia? Or should I let him scare and run away?"

Her eyes widened at my question and she sighed. She turned her head back to look at Ichigo. I could see Ichigo nodding and then she nodded. She looked the sky and she spoke some words, but I couldn't hear anything… what was she saying? She turned again, facing me once more. She sighed again and finally let out a faintly words "Let him live." She said and turned back, she walked a little bit, and next to Ichigo she moved her head a little so I could see the left edge of her eye, a dominant Kuchiki eyes were showed. She gave me a quick look and locked her eyes with Ichigo sighing for the third time that night, she then moved her head to the right and locked her eyes with Byakuya. When Byakuya locked his eyes with her, he sighed and closed his own. "Let him live, that's god's will. Ichigo… I won't do that, sorry." Her words where really faint and as she moved, and walked in front, a few steps and her back was to all of them. She moved her head lightly to the left and the edge of her left eye was visible. "Today nobody should die. Not us, nor they. If one of these days somebody is going to die, it is going to be tomorrow. Not now. Gin, tell Aizen that he stills needs four days more. You still need some time for training and I to think about your offer. For now LEAVE. And I won't say it again."

"Well… Aizen never said anything about fighting tomorrow, and if he did, it was false. Now Grimmjow is going to have his punishment. Let's go Grimmjow." Gin said, with is usually grin, and his hands inside of his pockets, he turned and opened a Garganta, which he slowly walked in with Grimmjow.

Rukia moved her head again and looked the nothing in front of her. She walked tree steps and she fell there unconscious. As fast as she reached the floor Ichigo shunpoed next to her and lifted her up carrying her, bridal style to Urahara shop.

We all sat down around a circular table and as fast as we sat Urahara looked me.

"Kuro… Kishi… From the old allies of the Shinigamis, the order of knights, Zanpakutos wielded by the noblest people of all soul society… You're one of the lost army of knights?"

"Yes… I'm the third General, and captain of the seventh squad… we weren't a lot of them… and they all disappeared as the Shinigamis stopped needing us…"

"Why?" Urahara eyes widened as he asked.

"Most of us went to Hueco Mundo and died… I was one of the survivors and I was adopted by the king, and I became the prince of Hueco Mundo."I answered.

"What about Toushiro and that entire story that you told us yesterday?" Ichigo asked with both of his hand behind his head.

"Well, once I learned my shikai I joined the order, but I stood in soul society as a normal shinigami without shikai. The order of knights were secret… we wore our helmets and with that they could recognize us. And well, Hitsugaya was the only one that knew my secret…" I answered again.

"Guys if you want to train, my basement is opened for all of you." Urahara said and he stood and walked away.

"Oi, Knight, want to fight?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go." I laughed and stood to enter to the basement.

* * *

Narrator: Go on Rukia.

Rukia: Great!

Rukia's Point of view:

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in urahara's shop. I moved I noticed that I had no wounds.

"Inoue…" I said slowly and surprised a little when I saw her head near my face as I said her name.

"Oh, you awakened, Kuchiki-san!" she cried happy.

"Shhht, lower your voice Inoue, I don't want that the boys notice that I'm conscious again…" I said placing my hand on her mouth and looked everywhere.

"Sorry." She answered. I removed my hand and got up quickly, I picked up my zanpakuto and I went downward to find Renji and Byakuya waiting for me. Far away from them I could see Ichigo and Jakeriot fighting, both with shikais and fighting with a lot of reiatsu.

"Renji, I'm ready." I said but not placing my on the rock.

"Bakudo N° 61 six lights rod prison." My brother said and the lights gathered around me.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He cried and soon Zabimaru was injuring me.

One minute later I had both arms with three wound on each arm, a wound on my thigh of each leg, three wound on my stomach and one wound on my right cheek. I faced Byakuya with my best Kuchiki eyes, and with pride I stood in front of him. He unsheathed his sword at the same time as I did.

Sword in hand, in front of his face he said "Shitter, Senbonzakura."

With my common dance to release my shikai I said "Mae, Sode No Shirayuki." Moving my sword to my right the long white ribbon moved in front of me with some tiny pieces of ice going onto my face.

He sighed, and soon his sword attacked me. As soon as his petals were around me I didn't used Sode No Shirayuki. I raised my reiatsu and said "Hoshi oriru habataku Kori Tenshi." I whispered and he couldn't hear me. My brother's eyes widened as I changed. This time my white shirt (Very similar to the one of Karakura high school) left uncovered my navel. The white skirt, was exactly the same of Karakura school… it was white… Why would it change now? Big white seraphs wings grew from my back. Shirayuki again on her sheath… "Nisshoku shiro, Mae Kori-hime!" A white long thing crystal blade grew from a white handle with a white ribbon from the end of the handle. "Divine angel sword." _That's why the first time that I released my wings my bankai was deactivated! Shirayuki haves two forms!_ I said on my mind as I released the Ice princess.

"Interesting Rukia… Ban-kai, Shitter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" his petals came to me. As fast as they came I just said some words.

"Raise my guardians." A white rabbit, white wolf, and white tiger rose from the snow all of them made of ice. The rabbit was maybe as fast as Soi Fon… The wolf a less more resistant than Ichigo, and the tiger was as strong as a captain. Not stronger than Ichigo, but enough to fight versus Byakuya.

The petals divided in four sections. One of them chased the rabbit with no luck. The wolf stood there with many wounds, but he wasn't affected at all. The tiger, fought against any petal that came to him, but the speed was necessary. And I, I stood there and raised my reiatsu, snow falling and some petals where frozen, but those that weren't frozen I evaded them or moved my sword to defend myself. From all the petals that came to me, at least fifty or sixty reached me and injured me. "Unify." The rabbit and the tiger jumped on the wolf. As soon as the wolf touched them, the wolf became a normal living animal… not normal as any… it was as big as an adult horse. Violet eyes had the wolf. The petals re divided in two sections and I got more injured as more petals came to me. The wolf was at the same situation as I.

"Shine, white moon, gold ice flash!" I cried and just as I said, gold ice moved around me, freezing any petal that touched it. The wolf had the same barrier. "Dismissed." As soon as I commanded my wolf disappeared and a collar with a bone shaped of a wolf head, was on my neck. I disappeared on the snow and reappeared behind my brother without my barrier. I was going to stab him but Byakuya shunpoed behind me and stabbed his sword on my back.

I flapped my wings and hit him on the face with it. I turned to cut him by the left, but as soon as I turned he shunpoed away with his sword. "Flapping enemy unseen, white mist." I whispered and a dense mist appeared. So dense that was impossible to see somebody. "Bakudo N°61 six lights rod prison." I whispered so my brother couldn't hear me. Soon the lights got him, and I moved to attack him but Senbonzakura blossoms protected him from my attacks. With shunpo I moved around to find a place to hit him, but I had no luck. "White tower, Tsuki shiro!" I cried and froze my brother. As soon as he froze, I fell to my knees and my wings disappeared. I lay on the floor, with no reiatsu left. My collar of the wolf was on my neck. My brother raised his reiatsu and broke the ice.

He moved clapping by our battle. "If you can do that with those dangerous wounds, and those new powers, you deserve a captain position."

"No… I don't like the idea… I don't have much time for it… so I would like to be the unranked shinigami that I used to be… and if you could… you evade saying something about my bankai?" I didn't want to all know about it… if they did, they would soon name me vice-captain and I would move from squad… and I would be separated from Ichigo and Renji."

I sat on the floor, looking the wounds that I had. As soon as I touched one, I felt somebody breathing on my neck and moving its arms around me, to wrap me tightly. He wasn't Ichigo… or Renji… nor Jake… _he was a man but whom? _He pushed me up, and a cold thumb moved by the edge of my lip, removing the blood that was there. He followed the action by moving his hand across my face, removing every single tear of blood that was there. His breath tickled my neck. No kisses… just air.

I moved my head to watch the mysterious man, just to found, the same cold face from every single day of my life. The same black hair… the same grey eyes… the same scarf… and the same haori… but this time he was different… his cold face was warm… his lips curved making a soft smile… that black hair was rushed, from a hard battle… those gray eyes with no expressions, now showed happiness… the scarf looked different, but I can't truly describe it… and his haori was on the floor.

I turned around to face him. His cold, but now warm eyes met mines; I quickly evaded his gaze… I felt that looking him at his eyes, wasn't correct… for long time he never met mined like this, and if he did, he quickly moved them… when he talked to me, he always gave his back to me. Never faced me. I never felt a real relation between brother and sister… I never felt like his real sister… adopted or not I never felt something for him… I didn't felt any real reasons to sacrifice myself… I was grateful that he gave me a house… a noble house where to live, I understood all about my sister last wishes. I always tried to impress him, so he could give me more than a quick look. I always tried to show respect to him, so he would know that he did okay, by adopting me in his family… "Why?" I asked. I just… I just asked.

"I don't know." He said and a tear ran down his face. His smile grew lightly and his hands left me just to rest at both of his sides.

"Why you never looked at me? I always felt that I was dead weight for the Kuchiki family… I felt like the bad girl of the story… I felt like a zero to the left. I had no values. I never felt like yours truly sister… at the beginning when you asked to adopt me… I asked Renji… I knew that if I've joined this family, it would mean to destroy our friendship, and he knew it too…" I felt tears start running down my face. "and he didn't hesitated and he just said 'Yeah go on, it's your chance.' Instead of saying 'no, it will hurt you and it means that both of us are going to be separated'… He did his best to become stronger, to defeat you, so he could finally take a chance to rebuild our friendship… some years later, I met Ichigo, and the only chance to just continue alive, was breaking the rules and giving my power temporally to him. But the strawberry stole all my powers. I planned to just give him the middle. The middle enough to let him save his family, and save myself. But saving myself just guided, to another road with end. I decided to do the correct. Let myself die so I will stop giving you more problems. I would stop giving Ichigo more problems; I would evade killing him with my damn problems of soul society. But when I did my best to not give problems to nobody. You just disappointed more. Did you know how you made me feel, with you cold stares, your disappointments and all that things!?"

"No… and I'm sorry. Rukia, you know… some days ago, Ichigo went and talked with me… some words from him said something that I hurt you deep in the heart… I did what was in my hands in that moment and accepted to take the offer of Ichigo to build you a house. I would like to talk with you tomorrow. In my office. Just you. Nobody else." He said.

"Why? Why do you look at me with those eyes? You never gave me a smile… why now and not before?"

"Because… when I saw you… I saw Hisana… and it hurt me a lot… I looked cold to you… because I didn't want to hurt you by falling in love with you, just by your similarities with Hisana…" suddenly from the nothing it started raining. "And now… I can see on you, the real person that has been all this years in front of me. Now I don't see Hisana when I look at you. I see Rukia Kuchiki. My sister. With these battle, you opened my eyes." He looked me deep in the eyes and hugged me tightly. He started crying.

I retuned him his hug "I'm sorry… If I would have known that, I shouldn't had been such an idiot…"

"It's not your fault… it's my fault by not telling you my real problems."

"It's okay… I'll see you tomorrow at the Kuchiki manor. Just promise me that you're going to be okay. Okay?"

"Okay." He said and removing the tears he opened a senkai door to leave. _How the hell is raining inside of Urahara's shop?_

_

* * *

_

This chapter is too long, I'll continue on next chapter… or it could be of ten thousand words or more.

**I like thinking that Byakuya somehow, looks Rukia but he looks Hisana. So deep in his heart he is hurt. And he tries to suppress it, but he reaches a time where he can't hold it more, and it explodes and he leaves his cold expression. I tried to build some story, and long heat wounds.**

**For some rare things of the life, I want to ask you something guys… compare the Rukia of the chapter 1 to 16, and then compare the Rukia of the part of the bounds… arrancars, and zanpakutos. She is completely different from those chapters. Just give me your opinion, I would like to hear it. (Read it XD). Reviews are accepted too :D thanks to all my readers… well for reading, knowing that my English is bad. **

* nisshoku shiro / White eclipse.*

*Tatakai, Kuro Kishi / Fight, Black Knight!"


	10. Four days

_You may know, that even in the worst moment, when you choose between you and your friends… you always choose to sacrifice yourself… I'm about to face my death but… is it as peacefully as they say? Or is it painful because you remain there knowing that you lost all?_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Four days… **_Hidden reasons:_

* * *

"Miss Kuchiki, now we have some shunpo training and finally a surprise for you." Yoruichi said to me. She was wearing the common clothes… on her face, a wide smile was visible.

"Okay… but will I use shunpo with these wounds?" I asked. It would be better if I train injured.

"Yeah, we need to gain some time." She said and we started training. She shunpoed away and I had to follow her. Sometimes I could reach her and stay with her but she then increased her speed and I had work left to reach her again.

Two hours later my shunpo training finished and we sat, ate some food than Jinta and Ururu brought, after we finished eating Inoue healed me. By that time I thought that the hour should be 13:00.

"Now… as we promised, we have a little surprise that we hope that it may cheer you up during your training…" Yoruichi said smiling.

Soon behind her, a black figure appeared. "Ichigo?" I asked. As a tall man, spiked hair appeared.

"How are you, midget?" He said smiling lightly but he still looked worried.

"Oi, strawberry, after we finish would you like to come with me to my house? I have to give you something…" I said seriously but once I finished I smiled lightly "thank you for the gifts that you gave me…" I smiled.

His smile grew and said "Yeah… I knew they were going to help you to start…" suddenly his face changed to his common scowl "Rukia… you're fighting anyways Aizen?"

I too went serious and answered "Yes." I knew he was better than me in lot of things. But with my wings I'm going to be able to at least give him a fight.

* * *

Ichigo: I'll say this piece.

Rukia: Ok.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's point of view:

'_King, let me fight with her!'_

'No'

'_Oh common, afraid that I could kill her?'_

'She is stronger than you!'

'_Then why shouldn't I fight?'_

'That's not your business.'

I started walking away from the group to walk home… I quietly gave a look to Rukia, and she looked my eyes and shunpoed away… _Where did she go?_ When I turned to continue my way out, I saw her. To violet orbs sometime blue, staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I already knew what she was going to say but I asked anyways.

"Why are you so upset, Ichigo?"

"I… I don't want to lose you… I don't want to lose another person that I love… please Rukia…" one tear fell down my face and suddenly my scowl changed to a sad face.

"Ichigo… it's better that I tell you this now… I don't feel the same that I felt before…" What is she talking about? "Ichigo… I don't love you anymore… so let the people follow their road, and let me be. I have to do this. And if you don't understand it I'll leave." She said… with that face that I hated so much… that cold stare of the Kuchikis… Why? Why her?

"You're not saying the truth…do you Rukia?" I said, my voice trembling.

"Is the truth." She said and gave me the back to leave but before she could I place my hand on her shoulder and she quickly unsheathed her zanpakuto to attack me.

"Ru…"

"ICHIGO STOP IT. IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING THIS I'LL HAVE TO FIGHT WITH YOU!" she cried at my face moving into a combat position.

'_Seems like the queen wants a fight with the king…'_

'I'll give her a fight then.'

I too went to a fighting position with Zangetsu on my hand.

"Rukia… I don't want to fight… not now." I said but it only made her angrier.

"Hoshi oriru habataku Kori Tenshi!" She whispered lowering her head, some shadows covered her eyes and as soon as she walked, two big white seraph wings grew from her back, her shinigami clothes changed and her shirt looked like the white shirt of the school… her skirt the same but instead of grey it was white… her Zanpakuto sheathed… "Hadou no san jou san, Soukatsui*" the blue fire crashed on me, making me fall on the floor with a few wound on my arms. She unsheathed her zanpakuto and said "Kori-hime, Divine angel sword!" as soon as she said that, the blade changed its form and pointed it toward me. "Golden tower, Tsuki Shiro!"

The tower froze me. As soon it froze me I went inside of my inner world. There was the old man Zangetsu… next to him my hollow…

"Zange…"

"Ichigo, give her a fight… if you don't she may kill you…"

"But…"

"You can't kill her… at least leave her unconscious but don't let her kill you."

"No… I know another think to stop this battle…" I said and left my inner world.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!" **I yelled and the golden ice tower that froze me broke into tiny ice pieces. "Ban-Kai!" I said.

She had a collar… she dropped the collar, and before touching the floor it transformed into a wolf. "The noble guardian of the ice temple… The white wolf." She said and soon the wolf started fighting with me.

The wolf moved its paw and scratched my left cheek. I shunpoed and cut his tail with Zangetsu. The animal turned and it bit my arm. I screamed of pain and then pulled out my mask. With it I cut the animal in two and as soon as it was destroyed the collar fell to the floor. Same time that the animal disappeared Rukia's reiatsu weakened a little.

"The… the wolf was… part of your reiatsu?" I asked surprised by the change of her reiatsu.

"Yes…" She whispered me and shunpoed behind me "Bakudo N° 61 six lights rod prison!" six lights gathered around me and Rukia, and both of us were trapped by the lights.

"Wh… Rukia?" I asked surprised by her move.

"Ichigo, please let me go, I promise you that I'll win." Rukia said and one tear was on her eyes.

"Is not that… I'm afraid to lose you forever…"I explained her.

"I promise you, I won't leave forever… I'll be always here, in your heart… I'm sorry, but this time is the last time that you see me." "Flapping, enemy unseen, White mist."

Soon a dense mist was around us, I barely could see her.

"**Rukia, please don't!!!"** I cried scared of what could happen.

"Hadou N° 63, Souren Soukatsui!!" she yelled and a big explosion separated us.

Her Reiatsu was gone.

"**RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I cried out looking everywhere. She left me… "**RUKIA, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!!! I NEED YOU!!! RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **tears fell from my eyes, and soon I couldn't do anything.

* * *

Narrator: Oh… go on Rukia…

**

* * *

**

Rukia's point of view:

I shunpoed away from Urahara's shop. I went to my house and entered to my office room and wrote a letter.

Once I finished the letter I was pressed by Shirayuki inside of my inner world.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU RUKIA?! WHY NOW THAT YOU HAVE HIM, YOU SHOUT HIM THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HIM WHEN YOU STILL…" She looked angry but I just interrupted her and with deep pained eyes.

"Shirayuki…" I looked her deep in the eyes and her face softened "I don't want him to see my last moment, and less to cause him pain for my loose." I sat on the root next to Shirayuki…  
"Okay…" she said and turned to walk away but I stopped her.

"Shirayuki… I don't want that more people bleed by my fault…no more… so please, when we fight versus Aizen, if I can't win, you must leave me and go inside of Ichigo's inner world."

"No… I won't leave you when you need me most, no when you are almost dying."

"Do it, please." I said with my voice trembling.

"Fine…" She said and I was out again of my inner world.

I went to the mail box; I put there my letter so it would arrive to Ichigo in four more days.

I walked to my Gigai, I got inside of it, and hided my reiatsu. I walked slowly remembering all my moments with Ichigo… Byakuya… Renji… Inoue… all my friends… I walked alone and found a rock with form of chair… I sat on the rock, lost in the forest. I looked the shining sun that was quickly fading… Suddenly a bush moved and a rabbit appeared. White… really white… soon the little animal got near me and laid there. I smiled lightly and soon my smile disappeared as I remembered the orange haired guy…

"Ichigo…" I whispered… "…I'll miss you…" I said and fell there. I looked the sky and saw that orange haired boy that I would die to just get a look of him. I fell next to the rabbit. The rabbit bit a piece of my shirt, and ran away with it. The clouds formed and it was raining… I fell asleep there watching a bush with Ichigo's head shape.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's point of view:

I shunpoed away and searched for Rukia's reiatsu… nowhere to found her… I didn't knew where was the fight going to take place… the only thing that I was sure of, that Rukia's end is in four days and If I don't get her to change her mind, I'm going to miss her for the rest of my life! But what could I do?

I gave up for that day, and for the sunset I got my Gigai from Urahara's shop and slowly walked to my house.

"Why… why she?" I said angry looking the sky. The clouds formed not too long ago and it was raining.

I fell to the floor and didn't stand up… with her words I couldn't… I had no reasons to chase her if she didn't love me anymore… I closed my eyes and opened them when I felt my dad's hand on my back. He carried me home.

When we arrived home, I could see my sisters sad…

"Ichi-nii are you okay?" Yuzu and Karin asked. I gave both of my sisters a look and then I sat with all my family at the table. I didn't eat… I didn't talk… I just started my food.

"Where's Rukia?" Karin asked.

I couldn't hold it more some tears fell from my eyes, I hit the table and ran to my room. I closed the door with a kick and locked it. I cried at my bed depressed by her words. I fell asleep there staring the empty closet where she used to stay…

'_She is not gone yet king.'_

'Shut up, and leave me alone!'

When I opened my eyes again it was 3:00 Am… I remembered that she told me to go to her house…I got up, and wore a sweater. I gave one last look to the 'dirty closet' before leaving. I hoped to found Rukia in her house. I left my house and walked to the Kuchiki 'big, big house.'

I arrived, and the house lights were on. I went in. I went to the office room where the lights were on… she wasn't there, but some of her reiatsu was there… 'She was here not too long ago…' I walked out and turned the lights off. I went up the stairs to her room. The box that I gave her was under her bed. A box was there.

I walked near it, and found some words there:

_This is for all you have done for me,_

_Ichigo._

I opened the box and found a black leather jacket. I wore it and it fitted me perfectly…

'At least I'll have this to remember you…'

"**WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I cried.

I didn't go back home… I stood there on her house. A photo of her was on the night table that she had bought. I entered in her closet, and I slept there, where her scent was strong.

**

* * *

**

Rukia's point of view:

I went to a secret place and there I left some things for Ichigo. I don't know how but… Matsumoto found me. We talked a lot… she asked me for an explanation of my acts… I told her all, she gave her opinions and sometime she helped me. She is a great person. We became friends, she stayed with me three days and then she went back to soul society. The same day by the night I fell there waiting for an answer of what I was going to do… nothing… I talked with Shirayuki for the last day. I slept very well that night, but when I opened my eyes it was the hell. My road ended today…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Oh sorry, short chapter… hope you like the next chapter… the one that all of you have been waiting for a loooong time (At least that I think…) Oh this is so sad :( I cried with the end, and I'm still crying. Now I'm writing the next chapter, and it gets worst…**

*Hadou no san jou san = Hadou N° 33 blue fire crash down.


	11. Sayonara

**Chapter 11 Sayonara: **_Sayonara, Inoue… Until we meet again, Rukia…_

* * *

"He is here…" I whispered. Soon the Garganta opened and they came out… Gin Ichimaru, Grimmjow and Aizen Sozuke. I stood and left my Gigai there. With my shinigami form I stood there and unsheathed my zanpakuto. As I touched the hilt I knew what it meant… it meant my end. Lot of images of my past moments where flashing in front of my eyes…

They say that when you're almost dead, you see your life go through your eyes… and if a person looks you directly in the eyes, he is able to see, the same things that you're watching…

I moved my sword and placed myself into a combat position and I remembered something important…

_Don't die alone, Kuchiki. Whatever you do, you can't die alone._

* * *

**Narrator point of view:**

In Soul Society, the captain Hitsugaya Toushiro asked himself why the noble Kuchiki Rukia, was nowhere to be found… he didn't care about her, but Matsumoto did… and a lot…and if she did, well he did too. By the other side, the general Yamamoto had told him to take an eye on the Kuchiki lady, but a few days ago he lost her of sight.

"This is wrong… Kuchiki is nowhere to be found and kurosaki doesn't know where she is… he is depressed and he barely says something…" Hitsugaya said.

"Oi, Taichoooouuu why are you so serious!??"

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

"Taichoooooouuu!!!"

"Don't make fun at me!"

"Oh you scared me… you're going to make my boobs to ran away." Matsumoto said covering her… well her big breasts almost fully exposed. She placed a finger on her lower lip and looked at her little captain.

"Matsumoto, gather our squad and go to the real world. Search Rukia Kuchiki reiatsu. I'll go to inform the general Yamamoto that something is going on and we need all the captains on earth as fast as possible." Hitsugaya said moving away.

"Hi!" Matsumoto answered and shunpoed away. Same as her captain.

* * *

**Rukia's Point of view:**

Gin shunpoed and appeared behind me. Behind me he kicked my back. He hit me and by the force of the kick I was thrown meters away destroying five big trees. My back hurt a lot. No wounds but a lot of pain.

Grimmjow shunpoed next to me grinning "Remembered when I told 'ya that I wanted to rip you? Well… this is it." He said and clenched his fist moving it forwards. It finished hitting me on the right cheek. Making me spin and crash my head on a tree.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" I said and then tried to put some resistance. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and then charged a Gran Rey Zero. "Tsugi no mai Hakuren!" both attacks crashed but his zero continued and finished hitting me on the right ankle. I screamed with my hand on my ankle, but before I could do anything, Aizen was behind me. He kicked me. I crashed on a tree and then Gin unsheathed his zanpakuto. He was about to kill me, so I closed my eyes but the sound of blade hitting blade sounded through my ears…

I opened my eyes and looked everywhere and then found the same blue head "What are you doing here Jake?" I said as I tried to stand.

"I'll fight Gin. You take Aizen." Jake said and used sonido to start his fight versus Gin. He released his shikai. As soon as he jumped Gin placed him in defensive position, they crashed theirs zanpakutos with a lot of strength, none of them giving an inch of space.

"Oh, you don't want to spend time with introductions?" Gin grinned maniacally and continued his fight versus Jake.

"Should we start our fight, Rukia, or you want me to continue kicking your ass?" Aizen made me angry with his cold words. I shunpoed and we crashed swords.

"I don't need Ichigo to know that I'll kick your ass!" I said angrily and then yelled "Hoshi oriru habataku KORI TENSHI!!!" soon my seraph wings appeared and my clothes changed.

"You forgot me!" Grimmjow Grinned from the Garganta.

"Oh, no I didn't. Go on pussy fight my guardian! If you can beat him." I teased him and dropped my collar. The wolf raised and Grimmjow could barely fight with him. I won't concentrate on watching my ally's battles… Is that there an orange head? "I… In-o… Inoue?" I looked back eyes wide open.

"Kuchiki-san, promise me that you still love Ichigo… he is destroyed by your words." She said crying. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I do love him… just don't tell him. If you can make a fav…" I was interrupted by a sword that went through my chest. For luck it didn't make a hole on my heart. Blood fell from the edge of my lips "If you can… make me a favor: …bring him here… I need to see him one last time… before my road ends." I coughed and blood fell.

"I'll do it!" She answered me and started running. _I hope she makes it at time… _all this battle now was taking place on the air…

"Nisshoku shiro, Kori-hime… Gold snow!" I cried out and soon the snow covered Aizen. "Golden tower Tsuki shiro!" I said and both attacks were shot. Both attack hit him but he still there.

"That's all?" He asked and then moved his sword and stabbed it on my stomach. I looked the sword being removed and my vision blurring. Two oranges heads where looking me from the ground. Soon Byakuya arrived and too Renji.

"Bakudo N°61 six lights rod prison… Hadou N° 63 Souren soukatsui!" I was trapped by the six lights with Aizen and when the blue fire crashed both of us where shot by the explosion.

When I looked Jake, he and Gin had stabbed their zanpakutos on each other's head. "Bye… Ruk… Rukia, than… you for helping me to… to go to the sky…" He said and soon, another angel guided him to the heaven.

_No… _NO_…_**NO**_**…**_

"**AIZEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I cried and stabbed my sword on his stomach. Then the gold snow covered my blade. My zanpakuto changed its form to the normal unreleased one. "Ichigo… I leave Shirayuki with you." As soon as I lost my attention on Aizen he ran away and took Inoue. He was going to kill her but Ichigo intercepted him and crashed his sword getting himself injured.

I shunpoed as fast as I could and before I could reach them, Aizen swung his sword to give the final blow to Inoue who was standing there, but before he did that I gave him my back. His sword crushed on my back.

"**RUKIA!!!**" Ichigo cried.

"**RUK…" **I heard before the sound of metal hitting flesh.

_Blood was everywhere... Just one haired person laid there on the floor…_

"**INOUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I yelled as I saw my orange headed, partner and friend die in front of my eyes… everything was so slow… all looked so slow, all was so but so slow… the girl going down… the blood going everywhere… Aizen running away high in the air… brown eyes and orange head crying and yelling at her dying friend… the poor big breasts girl, was dying in front of my eyes by my fault… because I couldn't protect her…

"_Why does everyone need to die by my fault?! I killed Kaien first… then Jakeriot died by my fault… And now… and now… now… she… I couldn't protect Inoue?!!?!?? WHY ME?!"_

Lots of tears ran down my face…

_She was the first… the first girl that made me feel like in home when I came to the earth and gave my powers to him… the orange haired girl who loved Ichigo, and then changed him for Uryuu._

_The same orange haired girl that had a rare sense of taste…_

_The same orange haired girl, that always made me smile…_

_And now… by my fault she is gone…_

_That perfect physics of hers… those gently eyes… she was a good friend… a very good friend…_

_That day… I felt so bad by the shinigami that had died on the winter war… some of them were from my squad… very dear friends… she helped me… I did everything in my hands to protect her… and with that… it wasn't enough… because she… she is…_

_She's gone._

"**INOUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Ichigo cried for his friend… as well as mine… I looked everywhere… He fell on his knees looking her lifeless body…

"May the chains give you some luck… May the chains make you stay… may the chains kill you… Divine sword spell, Black chain." I said and soon some chains were on my hands, and unified me and Aizen.

"I won't forgive you never. **NEVEEEEER!!!!!!! DIE DAMN FUCKING BASTARD… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER????!!!! YOU'RE FIGTHING WITH MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" **I yelled at Aizen as I flapped my angel wings to reach him up in the sky where he was standing.

Unsheathing my Zanpakuto, I swung it, and our zanpakutos crushed. My spiritual pressure increased and the change was visible. My zanpakuto started freezing his zanpakuto, making him scare a little. But before he could do anything I was so furious by his acts that I jumped and kicked his face. I left there my inhabited zanpakuto, and the freezing stopped. With my own bare hand, I made fists. I closed them so tightly that my veins were clearly visible. I couldn't stop my feelings; I clenched my fists, and hit him on the face, followed by a kick on his nose. He couldn't evade my attacks. Before I did anything more, my wolf bitted Grimmjow's throat, and as soon as it bitted there Grimmjow stabbed his sword on the wolf's heart. Both fell from the air Dead.

_The guardian just has two lives…_

I looked everywhere… Renji was looking Inoue… Byakuya was being hold by Yoruichi who I don't know when she arrived. The general Yamamoto was there, with all the captains, watching my fight. Soon Uryuu arrived and was shocked to see Inoue. He ran to her and fell to his knees when he saw her. He embraced her. She was dead or at least that I thought… the only things I could hear while I was kicking and punching Aizen was:

"Inoue… Please… please don't leave me… please… open your eyes… say something…" Uryuu managed to say with all his bad feelings.

"I… I…" Inoue said and opened her eyes a little. "I… need… you… to… say… that… Kuchiki… san… she… is… not… the… one that… didn't… protect me… tell her that this… is… my fate… arigato… everyone… Arigato… Uryuu… I… lo…love… you… Arigato…" her eyes were closing slowly.

"Don't leave me!" Uryuu cried out.

"Sa…Sa…Yo…" Her eyes where closed…

"**RENJI OSTEKORE INOUE!!!!*"**

I felt something cutting my thigh.

"So many tears just for a dead woman?" Aizen broke all of the spectators.

"How… how can you, monster, say that?!" I asked him outraged by his words.

"She had nice figure… but I think that she is too weak and stupid to deserve life." He said grinning maniacally. I broke his grin, kicking his face making him crash on the floor.

"Hadou no san jou san soukatsui, soukatsui, **SOUKATSUI, SOUKATSUI, SOUKATSUI, SOUKATSUI!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I yelled and lot of lots of blue fire balls crashed on Aizen's back.

"Hadou N° 63 Souren soukatsui, Souren Soukatsui!" I yelled and soon they too crashed on Aizen. I was exhausted by the Kidoh use… I stood on the floor and turned around to look at Ichigo who was looking at me. I looked his pained eyes… he was suffering with my wounds… but he couldn't do anything because five captains where using Kidoh to maintain him away from the battle.

"Rukia you aren't going to do that to me, right?" He said with his voice trembling…

"I don't know…" I simply answered.

"How could you not know…!" he said but I interrupted him.

"I don't know my future. I don't know my fate. Not yet. So SHUT UP and watch." I looked his face. His face wet by the rain, his eyes shining by the tears. His mouth closed tightly, his fist clenched.

Soon his pained expression changed to one scared. All looked like the same… Ichigo's eyes widened as he cried "**RUKIA BECARFULL!! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!**"

I turned around as fast as I could and found Aizen swinging his zanpakuto. I hadn't my Zanpakuto so I took the blade with my bare hand that was soon bleeding by the blade.

Ikkaku grinned and said "She is going to the same that she did to me."

He was right. With my other hand I took his other hand, but before I could jump and kick his face, he pushed me forwards and his lips crashed on mines. His tongue sneaked inside of my mouth but before he could do anything I bit his tongue and he screamed. Moved my head forwards and crushed my head against his. He screamed again. I moved my knee and hit him where the boys suffer most. With my knee there with my other leg I jumped, hit him on the head and jumped back him. I lifted him up in the air and then with all my strength I crashed him on the floor. I screamed as the blade made my wound more deep and painful.

"FUCK!" I screamed again. He crushed and I searched for my zanpakuto. When I found it the rabbit was laid next to my sword. It had my shirt piece. Aizen jumped again with his sword high in the air. I thought quickly and I was about to shunpo away with no time when I noticed that if I left, the rabbit would die. I loved that rabbit so I stayed there and protected my head as his sword crushed on my back.

"**RUKIA!!!!"** Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo cried as the sword crushed. I coughed blood.

"I… won't… let… you take… away… all the things… that… I'm… supposed… to… protect…" I stood trough the pain and heard a voice that I thought already left me.

'_Rukia, please don't do it'_

'_I have to do it. Leave me now; I need you to take a look on Ichigo once I'm dead. You must prevent him from dying.'_

'_Okay, but promise me that you'll kill him.'_

'_I will'_

I felt when she left me again but… something was wrong… I was clearly badly injured; I had a hole on my chest, and stomach. My ankle was burned, my thigh with a wound, and my hand bleeding with a deep cut. My vision failed me sometimes, and Aizen hasn't released his zanpakuto yet…

"Hadou N° 63 Souren Soukatsui…" I whispered and the blue fire crashed on Aizen…

He continued walking towards me.

I lowered my head and shadows covered my eyes. "If that didn't worked… I have no election…"

"**RUKIA DON'T!!!!" **Ichigo cried and released bankai soon and used his mask to run away from the Kidoh prison. He was running towards me. My dear friend Matsumoto was being hold by Toushiro. Momo placed her hands on her eyes… Tears fell from Matsumoto's eyes. Ichigo cried desperate. Byakuya fought with Yoruichi to be freed. Uryuu looked. The captain Ukitake was being hold by the general Yamamoto…

"Please guys… stop fighting and watch… Ichigo, don't cry once I'm gone, I love seen you smile…" all of them stopped fighting and watched me… Ichigo stopped running and stood there. All of them watching with wide eyes. "I don't need help." I continued walking towards Aizen. "Oh, God, for your service I'll always be, let my heart pierce with your pure light. Let your angels help me take this man where he must be. Let our lives be gone. If one of us die, let both of us die…" I said and pulled the chain to be next to Aizen. He was fighting to run away, but he couldn't because my grasp on the chain was firm.

"Rukia, I offer you to save your life, and come with me." Aizen managed to say between the panics.

"Final…"

"**RUKIA DON'T!!!"** Ichigo cried but he didn't move.

"Sigh."

_Memories flashed through my eyes…_

_Ichigo…_

_Inoue…_

_Uryuu…_

_Renji…_

_Chad…_

_Byakuya…_

_Hisana…_

_Ukitake taichou…_

_Matsumoto…_

_Hitsugaya…_

_Yuzu…_

_Karin…_

_I was going to pierce Ichigo's sister's heart… I could see her sisters crying…_

One tear fell.

_The rain… I hate it… it takes the worst memories… _

_All my goals… to end here._

_With pride I'll die._

Aizen knelt and died there with the thousand blades that pierced his body; his body fell from the air and crushed on the earth. Before he died, he had stabbed his sword against my chest.

I coughed blood.

All of the Shinigamis knelt down. Face down. Byakuya stood there eyes wide open. Same as Ichigo.

_Kaien… Kaien-dono I'm… I'm not dying alone… it seems to be eternal… but I'm smiling to my death… I'm happy, Ichigo is safe… Inoue is safe in heaven with her brother… I did what I had to do… but I feel something… something that I left… _

I started falling… high in the air I was clearly falling. My angel wings were broken. I wasn't an angel anymore… I was just… Kuchiki Rukia.

I couldn't feel any muscles… I was on the edge of the death… I smiled deeply.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's point of view:

Rukia was falling. I couldn't move… she was bleeding, and going straight to the edge… she was smiling as she fell… I watched as she fell… she crushed on the floor smiling… I looked around and all of them were kneeling… but I… I was standing… I walked towards the explosion where Rukia was…

She lay on the crater watching me as tears fell from her eyes. The rain was harder now…

_I hate the rain…_

I embraced her and my tears fell on her face… she was breathing hardly and closing her eyes slowly…

"I know you don't love me… but at least you're my friend…" I said as I was crying.

"Ichigo… there's something… I have… to… tell… you…" she said as she breathed hardly. I could barely hear her so I got nearer.

"Don't leave me…" I whispered her.

"I… love you… don't matter… what… I say… I'll love… you… forever…" …

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…" I lowered my head towards her, I closed my eyes tightly, and I closed my lips over her, and gave her my most passionate kiss. She was closing her eyes, and I almost couldn't see her violet eyes… I moved away and looked at her. She placed one hand on my shoulder…

"What will I do without midget? What will I do without your awful drawings?"

"You… don't… know… how… to… recognize… real… art… and… I'm… not… a… midget… stupid… strawberry…" She said dipping a little her eyebrows. I smiled lightly… even at the edge of her death, she stills being the same Rukia… I felt one tear run down my face.

"Don't leave me shinigami..."

… With her last breath, she said "Is not shinigami… it's… Kuchiki… Rukia…"a light smile was on her face and then she closed her eyes forever, and her hand… her dainty hand fell to the floor. A rabbit with a piece of her clothes came and lay next to her, lifeless.

"Rukia you can't leave me… **RUKIA!!! SAY SOMETHING!!! PUNCH MY FACE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID… **Just move… open your eyes again Rukia… What am I going to do without you??!! **RUKIAA!! **Midget you can't be gone… I know it… because it didn't matter what you did… you always continued mocking me… don't… Rukia please don't… you're not gone… you'll be back I know it…" I whispered, cried, and hugged her lifeless body. She soon started dividing in tiny particles and fading away with the air… "Please at least give me a sign that you're going to be back…" I looked around and all the people cried. All of them were standing with their heads lowered. I looked back where Rukia was and she was gone. "Rukia… **COME BACK!!!**" I cried. I took the piece of cloth from the rabbit.

The rain transformed in snow and I walked away. The snow fell on the crater and filled it really soon. I can't explain how… but a violet flower grew. The flower had the same color of her eyes. That specie of flower doesn't have names… I hadn't seen it before…

"Rukia…" I looked the sky and screamed as loud as I could.

_She is gone._

_**

* * *

**_

Rukia's point of view:

_I felt so tired… I tried to maintain myself awake, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and my hand fell with no energy._

_All turned black… and a light… a light saved me from the darkness._

"_You have your place next to me, Kuchiki Rukia." A voice said… I appeared in a place where lot of angels were. All of them happy, celebrating my victory… but it weren't a victory for me. I sat on the floor and tears continued to fall from my eyes._

_I stood through the rain and fought…_

_I stood through the pain and fought…_

_I stood through the tears and fought…_

_But I couldn't stand, being without my strawberry. My entire life was destroyed._

_I sat there, for the next days, waiting to see him again. Not in dead… Just to see him alive once more…_

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's point of view:

I didn't say anything. I looked all the Shinigamis… I looked the floor where Inoue was… she had her body there… but her soul too had divided in particles and gone with the noble Kuchiki. I walked slowly. I took the rabbit with the piece of Rukia's cloth. With my own hands I made a hole. Uryuu carefully placed there Inoue.

The snow soon covered the forest.

Rukia's Gigai was taken to soul society, by Byakuya. I walked away… waiting until the day of the funeral of Kuchiki Rukia. I walked home. I opened the closet door and took Kon out and then closed the closet. I carefully placed the piece of cloth on a photo mark, and the placed it on my desk.

"Ichigo… where's Rukia?"

"Dead. And do not dare to enter in that closet." I answered him coldly with a cold stare. Kon started crying.

I lay on my bed, and slept. When I opened my eyes, and saw Karin. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Ichi-nii, where is Rukia?"

I looked her and hugged her. "Don't be sad… she is in the heaven… she had an accident." I said, voice trembling.

Karin looked me at the eyes wide open, full of tears. "Shinigami… Shinigami?!"

"Yes…" I answered and cried with her. Yuzu entered and hugged us too. Isshin followed her.

The next day I went to the school.

"Ichigoooooo!" Keigo yelled running. I looked him and his face changed and went sad… he stopped and stood there paralyzed.

I entered in the classroom and Tatsuki was looking me. "Where's Inoue… Where's Rukia?!" she cried with tears. Uryuu and Chad didn't come to classes.

"Dead." I answered and all the stares turned to me. I sat on my desk and placed my head on it.

All the whispers where around and Tatsuki fell in depression and fainted.

They carried her to the nurse.

I looked where Rukia used to sit.

She was there, laughing behind her book. I stood and I was about to hug her and I fell to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro cried and came to see if I was okay. I didn't move. I let the tears fall.

'_Ichigo!'_

'Ru… Rukia?' I could hear her voice in my head. Soon an image of her was there. She was looking at me angry.

'_Stand through the pain. And look me with pride. If I did died, WHAT?! It was my decision and you should be happy for it!'_

"I…" I whispered and she was gone again.

"I need to get away from here… and now" I said and left the room.

'Rukia if I can't be with you here, I'll be with you in the other life.' I said in my mind and prepared myself to jump by the window that she jumped weeks ago.

Before I could jump my teacher stopped me.

"Kurosaki, if you have depression, you should stay in home." She recommended and I did what she said.

I walked home, and when I arrived a letter was in the mailbox of my house. I took it and read the direction that was mines.

_For Ichigo Kurosaki._

I turned around the letter and read the name.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia._

I entered in the house with the letter in hand. I sat at the desk of my room and opened the letter. No codes. Chappy drawings

* * *

…

**To be continued…**

**WHAT I DID!!! I KILLED RUKIA NOOOOOO!!! OH I'M CRYING :( DON'T STOP READING, THIS STORY HASN'T ENDED YET. I HAVE LOT OF MORE IDEAS TO WRITE: D SO KEEP READING. Please review, and comment if I did gave Rukia a good death, and a glorious fight: D hope to watch more reviews! I don't own bleach. And sorry for any errors, you know my main language is not English. It is Spanish, but I'm doing my best.**

*Renji ostekore = answer me *


	12. I Saw you died in front of me

**Chapter 12: I... saw you... you died in front of me!**

* * *

_Ichigo, there is something I want to tell you… Long time ago, a person told me that our hearts aren't inside of us… they are with the nearest person to us… it is the most important thing that you will ever have… I want you to know that I entrust you with my heart. I know that this letter it's going to arrive you when I'm already dead, but please, for my memory, don't do anything stupid. Don't try to kill yourself, and give my thanks to your family. Say Kon that he still being a weird animal, but a great friend… Until we meet again in other life… Ichigo… I love you. I'll always remember the strawberry head that made me fall in love. Please don't do anything stupid… Sayonara Ichigo._

I felt a tear run down my face as I read the letter.

'_Oi, king… I know you're depressed but what is going on in here? A beautiful woman is here!'_

Woman? I asked and entered in my inner world. A beautiful woman was there. She was freezing the floor as she touched it.

"Ichigo, Rukia's last order to me, was to stay here with you. She said that she didn't want to lose me. That's why I'm here. And also she said to take a look that you don't do anything stupid."

"It's okay Sode no Shirayuki. Stay as long as you wish. You're making Rukia appear?"

"No… are you sure that you saw her?"

"Yes… I'm getting crazy…" I said and left my inner world.

The next day:

I opened my eyes. I lay on my bed. I watched the window and remembered the first time we met. I looked the closet where she used to stay. The closet was closed… I looked the window again and Rukia was entering. I widened my eyes and watched her enter. She jumped on my bed, and then she jumped on the floor and opened the closet door. She entered, gave me a look and closed the door.

"**RUKIA!**" I cried as I ran to the closet opening it furiously just to found an empty closet with her things. "I can't keep going like this…" I said and started walking towards the kitchen. I took a glass of water and drink it, as I read the post-it note that was on the refrigerator.

_Ichigo, I took your sister a week to go to the beach. They need it since they are too affected by Rukia's death. I hope you don't do anything stupid. Isshin._

The first thing I did knowing my dad was away was:

I opened a drawer and took a knife. I was about to pierce my head with it when I saw her again. She was there with her hand on my hand.

"Don't do it Ichigo… please, don't do it." Rukia said and I dropped the knife. I started walking away and she faded again. Tears running from my eyes, I opened the door of my house and got on my Motorcycle and started going away. I went to fast and every time I watched to the sides, Rukia was there.

'_King, maybe she is trying to tell you something, stop there.'_

'Maybe you're right…'

I stopped the bike and I remembered the day that she died… I sat on my kneed watching where I last saw her. I took my bike and went to Urahara's shop. Just when I was there, I saw Rukia again… she opened the door; she gave me a look and entered. She closed the door and she was gone again. _What is she trying to do?_ I asked myself and entered in the shop.

As soon as I entered I looked everywhere, but no one was inside. From the nothing I felt a high reiatsu. It was really hard to resist it but I did my best to not fall. I finished kneeling. All turned in black and white and the door was opened by somebody.

Urahara entered with Yoruichi behind.

"Kisuke, we need help to train the little Kuchiki."

"I already resolved that. They're now downstairs, now the last thing is to wait Rukia to come…"

"Yeah… what should we do while we wait?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know… Maybe this beautiful lady would like to choose?" Urahara hided his smile behind his fan.

"Maybe you should say me that thing, that you said, that you wanted to tell me, earlier…" Yoruichi said.

"Ahhh… that thing… I love you."?!?!?!

"Me too." _WHAT THE HELL???!! THEY CAN'T SEE ME??!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THESE TWO?!_

They were almost going to kiss when Urahara stopped and said "She's here"

Rukia entered.

"Welcome, Kuchiki-san, let's go downstairs!" Urahara greeted Rukia and leaded her downstairs.

"Hi Yoruichi…"

I followed Rukia and she went downstairs. Once she reached the floor Yoruichi said:

"Well, Rukia, as you know you're going to fight Aizen, and we don't want you to sacrifice yourself to kill him…"

And Urahara finished "… So we asked for help, and Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku and Yoruichi accepted to help you with your training. This is what you're going to do: First, you're going to train sword fighting Versus Ikkaku. Second: You're going to train shunpo with Yoruichi. Third: You're going to train resistance with Renji. Fourth you're going to have a fight one versus one with Byakuya, and for last is a surprise."

Rukia was going to open her mouth to protest but Yoruichi spoke "No complaining, and if you give up during your training, you're not going to kill Aizen without sacrifice.

A big explosion and all went white. Then all went dark and I noticed that I had my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and found myself standing outside of Urahara's shop.

"What… what the hell was that?"I said standing outside of Urahara's shop. I started walking away and then I saw Rukia using shunpo to go away. I followed her and found her paralyzed as she looked something. I touched her and all went grey.

I saw her fight against Grimmjow and then I appeared.

_How it's possible to me, be here twice?_

* * *

**Rukia's Point of view **_(Wasn't she dead O.o??)_

"Rukia, as I promised you for completing your mission there is a reward, and by your courage, if you choose to live again, I will let you." God's voice said as I watched my feet.

I moved my head upwards and stared at the light that represented God. "No… I don't want anything for me… it's not correct… I would like to take a time to think… and I need to talk to a friend already dead… I need to talk to Inoue."

"She's by the gate downwards, where all the rest of the people are. This place is just for angels, if you want to go then go but you must come back here."

"Thanks." I answered. Something really strange, was to talk to a big light over you. It was so weird… well I can't really blame him, if he doesn't want to show himself in a body.

I walked slowly and opened the gate to look for Inoue.

'_Shouldn't my sister be here?'_

'Kind of, dear Rukia but she already is in the real world in another body. If I tell you where she is it would be bad. So I think that you can't see her.'

'_Oi, God, you don't mind going inside of my head and listening every stupid thing I say?'_

'Kind of… interesting… nice boyfriend…'

'_...'_

'There are so many things interesting in here…'

'_Could you…?'_

'Sorry, I'll leave now.'

Soon I found the same orange head…

"INOUE!"

"Kuchiki-san!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I ran towards her and give her a big hug. I didn't stopped crying since I saw her happy.

"I'm so happy to see you again Inoue… I just wanted to tell you that…"

"It's not your fault, Kuchiki-san. It was my fault, but now it doesn't matter. We cannot change anything…"

"Well… that's why I'm here… I…"

"What do you mean?"

"When I accepted God's mission, I would have a price when I would finish my mission. The thing is, that I couldn't be revived so… God decided that he is able to revive me but I don't really want because…"

She looked me seriously but happy at the same time.

"Kuchiki-san…"

"Well… I was ready to leave everything behind… but your death wasn't on my plans so… I'll give you, your life back. I'll wish god to let you go back."

"I can't… is your wish Kuchiki-san… I can't take it."

"Sorry. But I do want you to take it so… come with me. You're going back to the earth. Just I want you to say something to Ichigo. Say him that I want him to be okay and happy. Also tell him to not suicide himself. Or I'll kick really hard his face, I don't know how but I will. Be happy with Ishida."

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san." I smiled at her and she gave me the smile back. I took her hand and ran back where God's light was.

She stood quietly smiling behind me. I looked over and kneeled.

"I've chosen my wish. I would like to Inoue go back to the earth. Where she belongs."

"Are you sure, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes." I replied and Inoue started shining and disappeared. "It would have been great to have a friend with who be. But she haves a long life in front and I can't let her be here while I can do something to do for her to go back. Anyways, she died by my fault."

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself Kuchiki. Go on enjoy my land; I'll talk with you again in three years more." God said and his light disappeared.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's point of view

I was back to the reality and realized that was hour to go to the school. Don't know how much time I was unconscious in the floor watching the things that Rukia did in the past when I wasn't with her.

I reached the school with no piece of wish to see anyone's face. But suddenly some orange hard headed girl was standing near the window looking the sky.

'Tch another illusion.'

'_I don't think so king…'_

'What do you mean?'

'_Well… your illusion doesn't have any reiatsu… Rukia remembers have some strange divine reiatsu… and well… this is the disgusting reiatsu of Inoue Orihime'_

'Shut up, she is really nice.'

'_Really nice for an asshole like the weak Ishida. At least Queen Haves power enough to defeat Aizen.'_

'Don't talk about Rukia. You only make her look bad in your words.'

I walked slowly towards the orange headed girl, fearing that she would disappear as Rukia did.

I could see a little piece of Rukia's reiatsu on the girl…

'Surely she was with Rukia'

'_Yeah, Queen haves a great friendship with the poor mule.'_

'You may say that she is weak but don't insult her'

'_FUCK I CAN'T SEE WHY KING IS SO FUCKING IDIOT!'_

I ignored my hollow insulting me and looked at the orange head.

I sighed and took her shoulder, and she instantly turned and faced me crying. She hugged me and looked around.

"I…I…I… saw... I… saw you… you died in front of me! How could you be alive?!"

"Kuchiki-san…"

"R…Ru…Ki…a…Rukia?! RUKIA KUCHIKI!? **THAT MIDGET?! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME SMALL BLACK HAIRED GIRL?!"**

"Y… yes…"

"How… you came back to life? And how you… met…" I couldn't finish the words I was so excited that she wasn't gone… just somewhere else and I just had to wait for her to come back just as Inoue did."

"Well… please don't be mad at me. She told me when she accepted her angel mission; she had a reward when she completed it. But she couldn't choose to live again until she was already dead and God let her go back but instead… she searched for me and told me that she was using her reward to… resurrect… me."

'_King is disappointed?_

'…'

"And… how did she look?"

"She seemed to had cried before finding me … I know she misses you, Ichigo."

"… okay… that's fine… then she is not… coming back… I'm grateful that she made you come back here… with us… I know you should look for Tatsuki and Uryuu… they didn't seemed to believe you died… so you could explain all to them." I gave her a faintly smile and turned around, tears falling from my eyes. She could had come back, but instead she gave her possibility of luck to her best friend… that's nice… but I would had really liked to see Rukia instead of Inoue… but it would had looked bad… so I think is good what she did… but I still wanted Rukia to be here…

Some moment later we were in classes Inoue sat near me so every look I gave her made me feel awesomely bad.

I punched the desk I stood and kicked it everybody looked at me. And the teacher seemed to look at me with compassion. "**I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!! I NEED RUKIA AND I CAN'T BE WHERE SHE USED TO BE!!! I SEE HER EVERYWHERE I GO I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!"** I yelled and started crying.

"Kurosaki, OUT OF THE ROOM, **NOW!**" the teacher said somewhat mad but her voice showed a hidden action.

I kicked again my desk, and went next to the window ignoring by a second the teacher, I turned and gave a quick look to Rukia's past desk. She was there laughing. Suddenly everything went grey and all changed. I was sitting at my desk and Uryuu by the front with lot of injuries. I stood there somewhat worried.

"Oi… Ichigo," Rukia started whispering at me I didn't look at her. "Ishida's injuries are not your fault, he looked for it."

"**I'm not worried by Ishida!"**

"Oh… that's curious… I never said don't worry… I said it wasn't your fault…"

"Little bitch…"

She turned to laugh behind her book to hide herself from the teacher and suddenly she stopped laughing, her eyes clearly looked worried by something…

Everything turned black and every part of my body hurt like the hell. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the nurse office of the school. The teacher was standing there with Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, and Inoue.

"Wh… What happened to me?" I asked looking their faces.

"You… you fell unconscious next to the window and broke it falling maybe three or four floors… some glasses cut you…" Inoue explained.

"I… how?? I was standing next to the window… yeah I remember that but… then I saw Rukia laughing on her desk and somehow all went grey and I was there with her… they couldn't hear or see me… it's like remembering things…"

"Kurosaki, you should take some vacations to get over that girl's death."

"I'll try but I don't think it will work… I think I'm going to move of city… I'll study in Tokyo, I can't handle being around here and watching Rukia's moments with me and then falling unconscious. It's making me sick."

"Maybe you're right Kurosaki… Then… when would you leave?"

"Now." I said and started going away. Everyone stood behind me wide eyes.

As I walked through the corridor, Rukia walked next to me.

"This is making me sick, Rukia… could you please stop haunting me?" she did nothing more than continue walking… well I didn't moved my head to look at her, I just saw her figure next to me as I looked forwards.

I got out of the school and rode my bike back to my house. Soon Karakura high school was out of my sight forever. I reached home and started packing. Nobody in, because Karin and Yuzu were at school and Isshin at work. I took my credit card and check book and saved them inside of my pocket. I finished packing took everything and placed them on my bike. I left a post-it on the refrigerator.

_Dad, I can't stand being around Karakura town and watching Rukia everywhere I go. I'm getting sick and now I'm getting visions of her and falling unconscious I see them. So I decided to move out of the city where I haven't been with Rukia. I'm going to Tokyo. If you want to call me… that cell phone you have is for something, use your head and call me. Really if you call me everyday I'm coming back and destroying your ass, face and the phone._

_See ya._

_Love, Kurosaki Ichigo._

The money I had in the bank was enough to buy a cheap apartment somewhere in Tokyo. I bought one and stayed in a hotel for a few days. When I finally finished moving out, I didn't watched anything and I just went to the bed and dropped myself for a good nap.

"_Then let's do it, Shinigami."_

"_Not shinigami…I'm Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_I'm Kurosaki Ichigo"_

_A big explosion and I woke up._

"Ru…" I was going to yell but I decided to stay quiet.

I stood and took my jacket that Rukia gave me. I went out and started searching for a school. I found one and entered in it. I entered to classes next week. Next year is my last year in school… but I don't give it a damn paper about continuing with my life, but I have to finish school.


	13. One month later

**Chapter 13: One month later…**

* * *

_Already passed one month since Rukia died… school started again, and my hollow doesn't stop bothering me about my actual situation… one month passed since Rukia's memories haunted me everywhere... one month passed since I left Karakura to forget about Rukia… but now even away of Karakura, I dream about that horrible day… I dream about the fateful day of Rukia's noble death. Even when she had the possibility, she didn't come back, because Inoue died, and that wasn't in her plans… Why?_

* * *

Bip prr bip! The alarm sounded. 6:30 Am classes start in thirty minutes. I woke up, smiling 'cause of my dream, but soon my smile disappeared as images of Rukia's death went through my eyes… I took the clock and threw it by the window.

"Shit I just murdered another clock!"

'_God, king, why the hell are you murdering every clock?'_

'Not your business…'

'_Oh common king, somehow everything that happens to you know, it's my business.'_

I left my room fighting with my hollow or like he liked to be called, Hichigo. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my tooth, and went out to take my bike and go to the school.

Nobody knew me since everything that I did, was stare my photo of Rukia during the morning 'till the professor came to the classroom. Then I did the normal things of a student, but I didn't talk or participated in classes. I just stood quiet learning.

During math, a nice blonde haired woman sat next to me (Which nobody did since nobody knew me…) and looked me.

"Hi, I'm…"

"First, I'm not interested in having any friends. Two, I have a girlfriend, maybe she's dead but I won't get other girlfriend. Three, I'm not the kind of person that I used to be. And if you're something related with souls, I won't help anybody."

"Silly boy, it's me Matsumoto. Since you looked like to forget everything, I was going to act normally. You're such an idiot, Ichigo… Rukia was right… just one month and you would have destroyed your entire life because you would feel guilty and think that all is your fault… God! Come on, Rukia left me one letter so you would open your eyes again."

'_Shit, this 'Matsumoto' is right… since Rukia died, you're such a pussy.'_

'You're not helping 'ya know?'

'_Sure I know… I wasn't trying to help you, if that was what 'ya was thinking of. I'm helping the good looking woman in front of you.'_

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ichigo?"

"Shit… ummm what?"

"Everybody is looking at you… I'm in soul reaper form… ummm and you just yelled…"

"Kurosaki, OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!"

I looked back at Matsumoto… my eyes narrowing 'Thank you… for nothing.'

She went out with me and then pulled me out of the school. She makes me sit on a bench in the park. She gave me a letter and then she shunpoed away. Maybe she had some mission here in the real world…

Rukia's scent was all over the letter. I smelled it and remembered her sweet scent…

_Strawberry:_

_Three lines it's enough._

_First, stupid strawberry, I knew that you would be a mess if I left you. So… It's my fault, my death. I'm going to die alone and I'm prepared for this. CONTINUE DEFENDING EVERYBODY, THEY NEED YOU._

"They need my ass, Rukia."

"Ichigo, I got the mission to get you to Rukia's funeral in soul society as special invited from Kuchiki Taichou. Let's get moving." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto where standing in front of the senkai door waiting for me.

I left Kon inside of my body, and went with Toushiro and Rangiku to the Kuchiki's Mansion. Rukia's Gigai was on the altar over it a white blanket.

"The last person is here, now we may start this good bye ceremony." A shinigami said and everybody raised to their legs and everybody standing said:

"Kuchiki Rukia, rest in peace. White ice angel, we give you thanks for your sacrifice, and we give you thank you for letting us be near your presence."

Then everybody sat down again. What was wrong with them? She hadn't changed by just having angel powers… for me she will always be Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia, the midget that gave me Soul reaper's power, the midget that granted me the power to protect. She was just Kuchiki Rukia, the beautiful, dwarf woman… the beautiful violet eyed woman, which I loved… that I used to enjoy protecting her…

"As many of you, may know, Rukia was adopted by the noble house Kuchiki. Biologic sister of the head of the Kuchikis, Byakuya Kuchiki, and also Byakuya's sister by law. Ex-member of the thirteen squad, under Juushiro Ukitake captain orders and Shiba Kaien vice captain, Ex-captain of the new fourteenth squad and lately unranked position of the same squad. With her beautiful white zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, the ice zanpakuto. As we recently discovered because of her bankai, she had the princess of the ice. We want to invite the present, Sixth squad captain, Kuchiki Byakuya to leave us some words of her already death sister." The old man known as the first squad captain and also commander said. Byakuya moved from his chair and walked in front.

He stood quietly giving a quick look to everybody's sad face, and then dedicated a warm stare at me. Unusual as he always gave me a cold stare…

"Years ago, before adopting Rukia in our family, I married her sister Hisana. She went sick and died. Her last wishes were that, she would have liked me, to adopt Rukia as my sister, so she wouldn't have such a bad sister as she was by her point of view. She left her because she couldn't carry Rukia, and it was becoming hard to survive with a baby. She also asked me to protect her and don't let her to suffer. But with all these, I never noticed that my constant distance with my law sister would have hurt her severely in her heart. When I adopted it was a real mess. Lot of Kuchikis disagreed with me, and finally I promised that I would never go versus the rules again until the day that Rukia was sentenced to death, by giving her powers to a human. Kurosaki Ichigo opened my eyes and made me look in front and go by hisana's wish more than just following the rules. Every day I saw Rukia, I saw Hisana. I never really wanted to watch her because every time I looked Rukia I saw Hisana. It was painful for me to watch her… so I evaded her making her more alone and hurt inside. I want to give thanks, because few days ago before she died. She opened my eyes, and let me see the beautiful and cute sister that I had. For my bad luck and stupid moves, she died without letting me to see more of this Rukia." He made an apart and looked the sky. "Rukia, if you can hear me, please forgive my blindness, and give yourself a good life. You were an angel and you're an angel with or without that powers. You're the angel of the ice. The white snow makes us remember a beautiful girl that made us smile with just a few words. Arigato." Tears ran down Byakuya's face. His beautiful words made everybody cry.

Something in my heart lighted up again… but it was so lightly illuminating that it was almost faded.

"Please Renji. Would you leave us some words?" The commandant said and Renji stood and changed place with Byakuya.

"Long time ago, when I lived in rukongai, with my friend's. Life was hard. For just kids, eating already was hard. We stole some water from an old man and he followed us yelling. He almost catch us, when a girl wearing a violet kimono, make her scene, tackling the man, and taking the lead to help us. She ran in front of us. Every second I watched this strange girl, seemed to be a million of years. I loved this girl. Days passed and we continued meeting. She finished becoming in a great friend. We spent our days together, and each day that passed I said 'I'm so lucky to have this beautiful angel with me'. Days passed and passed, when we went fishing to the near river. She entered in the river, picked up a flower and placed it behind her ear. She looked awesomely cute. She also liked to stay in high places. Most likely she climbed trees and laughed from us from above. Time continued to pass and our friends died by our difficulties. We had an uncommon ability with our reiatsu, where Rukia was better than me. Finally we decided to enter in the shinigami's academy. I was placed in the high class when Rukia was placed in the middle class. One day she came with a bad and at the same time good new… she knew what it mean, and she knew my answer, but anyways she asked. She was about to be adopted by the Kuchiki house. it had its pluses and its minus… by the way, Rukia would have a better life and would get better things. But if she took that, she would leave me back and we were going to separate. That mean that we were going to destroy piece by piece our friendship until it faded to only remembers at the darkest part of our head. But even when I knew that I nodded and tried to act happy with this situation. I told her to accept and still with her sad face I placed my hand on her shoulders. She placed her hand on my hands and tears ran down her face. Looking the floor she removed my hand from her and left the room. Rukia will always be my best friend and nothing else. Years passed and I finally got the rank that I wanted. I became the lieutenant of the sixth squad with my rival, Kuchiki Byakuya. But just when I got the news, I too got the news of Rukia leaving to the real world. I knew in that moment, if I let her go, she would never be the same. Years passed and I started to work together with Rukia. Even when I captured her in the real world to sentence her to death, she continued making fun of me. Ichigo came and opened my eyes. We worked together, but being selfish I wanted to save Rukia, and kick Byakuya's ass. So I reached bankai and left. Even when I was in my selfish moment Ichigo came and let me, take Rukia away. Years later after the winter war finished I fell in love with other woman. Our friendship went distant again when Ichigo claimed her as his girlfriend. With our hard moments it came to a moment when she needed my help training. We trained together before her decisive battle." Renji stopped and looked his hand. He clenched his hand and looked the sky "If you can hear me, Rukia, please let me know if there are more angels like you, saving poor guys from being catch. Thank you Rukia, for all our moments together. You're the living snow that keeps warm even being the coldest thing." Renji closed his eyes and raised his hand to the sky. He opened his hand and a Sakura petal fell.

"Ichigo… Would you…?" Yamamoto looked me and I changed place with Renji.

"There are so many things of her… One day I noticed a explosion in a building. A little girl's soul was there, being chased by a monster. I helped her to run from it, but she fell to the floor and we were almost catch by the monster when a black uniformed small girl appeared and cut its mouth. Then she jumped again and high in the air her sword and cut the monster in two. I stayed there staring the girl. She half turned her head and an eye appeared, she gave me a look and left. Same day at night I was resting on my bed, wondering about the girl with sword that appeared. A black butterfly entered in my room followed by the same girl of the evening event in the city. She jumped inside and said 'It's near…' I freaked out and kicked her, not really knowing who she was… she showed herself surprised by my actions. She took a moment to explain everything but I didn't believe it. I also called her midget and she used a Bakudo spell n°1 on me. God, her drawings were so awful, and childish that it made hard to believe that she wasn't just a kid. Anyway her obsession by explaining all with bears and bunnies make this a common way of explanation. A moment later I was outside of my house trying to protect Yuzu. When I was almost killed the shinigami appeared and received a mortal wound. She fell to the floor first kneeling and then lay on the floor. Her blood spread all around her over the pavement. She dragged and moved her sword in front of her pointing at me. She gave me some instructions about giving me, part of her powers, risking her life, and knowing that it was incorrect. Before she transferred her powers I said 'let's do it then, Shinigami…' she interrupted and corrected 'Not Shinigami… It's Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia.' I presented myself as 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and we made the transfer. From that day she marked my life. Same day I noticed that I loved this dwarf… years passed, and I made a strong bound with her. Nothing would be able to destroy it, just death. Even when we had a strong bound, I finally decided that I had the guts to tell her my feelings. For my surprise she felt the same that I felt. From that day she became my girlfriend and one of the most important persons in my life. Even when I didn't know many things about her. She was a complete mystery for me. And if she can hear me now, I just have a few words for her." I moved my eyes to her Gigai in front of me, covered by the blanket. "Rukia, for me, you're an angel without your powers. Even when you're death, you're alive for me. Even when I can smell you sweet scent I know that you're there. Even when I can't feel your reiatsu, I know that you're there looking me. Why I know that you're there even when there is nothing proving that you're there? Because memories don't dies, nor our bounds. Maybe some bounds do break, but yours no. Not you. There is only an explanation for you and is clearly visible. Here in soul society and there in the earth you're living. Legend never die. And you're a legend. You're a legend in my world and everybody's world. Your warm violet eyes showed that every single day. I'll never forget you Rukia, it hurts me to believe and accept that you're death and not anymore physical with me, but you still in my mind and heart." I placed my hand on her Gigai's head and removed the blanket. I hugged her lifeless faux body and let a tear fell on her forehead."

As soon as the tear touched her forehead, a blue light went out of her eyes, mouth, both hand and feet, illuminating all the ceremony. Snow fell on her raising body. She floated in the air and snow all around her. Soon a strong reiatsu was possible to feel and Rukia's faux body, shining in blue changed to violet. Her clothes white. The same white that she used to wear when she was sentenced to death without powers. Soon I recognized the reiatsu as Rukia's reiatsu. "Thank you, nii-sama, for your beautiful words… I heard every word… I'm so sorry that you're suffering by my fault, but I hope things get better…" her unreasonable floating body turned and faced Renji "Renji… thank you… thank you a lot for all the thing you've done for me… thank you for always believing in me and thank you for your cute words…" finally her Gigai turned and faced me… soon the floating body touched the floor and all started to freeze. The shining lights disappeared but her body was almost transparent. Her violet orbs where visible. She placed her dainty hand on my cheek. "Ichigo… I can't tell you how much I love you… I can't express you what I fell with your unnamable words… but I can say you back… that you're too a living legend… and such a legend you are, you're fading away… you must protect the people so your legend won't disappear… so your bound won't disappear. I promise you, that I'll find the way to come back and stay with you… just give me one year and I hope to be back…" she gently hugged me and she walked back walking to the stone next to me. She looked at me and didn't stopped. "Arigato, and sayonara…" she said lastly

"**RUKIA DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!**" I cried trying to hold her hand once more but she stood and her Gigai transformed to a solid crystal. I thanked again, and gave a moment to appreciate her presence until her reiatsu faded again. Her sweet scent disappeared once more.

I felt my reiatsu run through my veins, I felt so strong, so capable of anything…

'One year…'

'_GREAT KING! ONE YEAR AND I'LL FEEL AGAIN A GOOD REIATSU, ONE THAT IS ABLE TO FIGHT WITH PRIDE AND NOT YELLING 'KUROSAKI-KUN SAVE ME, OR ISHIDA-KUN SAVE ME!!!"_

'Hichigo…'

'_AND IS ALL GOING TO BE GREAT AGAIN, I'LL TRY TO GET THE THRONE SO I'LL BE WITH QUEEN, AND I'LL BE ABLE TO KISS THE QUEEN AND…'_

'**SHIT HICHIGO SHUT UP FUCKING BASTARD!"**

'_Come on, king don't be such an idiot, aren't ya' happy of her coming back?'_

'Yes I do, but not if you talk like that about my friends'

'_What friends, king? They're there waiting for you to make them your slaves.'_

'Shit, shut up.'

* * *

**Wow, I'm still scared with the earthquake situation, but I was using the computer watching videos, when I got inspired and wrote this with no pause. Just a rushed idea. I tried to describe everything I saw. This chapter may get longer I'll publish it anyways, later I'll try to make more descriptions, now I leave some thing for your imagination.**


	14. Back to life

_**Chapter 14th Back to life**_

* * *

Rukia's point of view

I was sitting on the floor near some strange looking houses.

"I wonder… how I will go back to earth if I have no wishes left and not even a soul…" I wondered aloud.

"C'mon we'll find a way to take you back." A familiar voice tried to cheer me up.

"I guess we will… I just don't want to break another promise." I said with sadness.

"_I won't die." I said sure of everything I had in my hands._

"_I know you won't, you're strong enough to fight…" The strawberry said._

_Just a few moments later I destroyed D-roy arrancar number 16. And just some seconds later I almost died by an attack of Grimmjow an Espada number 6._

"Don't say that…" Jake looked me with a poor puppy face.

"I've broken so many promises… I just cannot let myself break another."

**One Year Later…**

Same floor… same strange houses… same blue headed guy and same hour in which we think how to complete the promise…

"Any idea?"

"Nope"

"Nothing of nothing?"

"Hey Rukia let's take a break we've done this during months-"

"During a year"

"Fine, during a year and we haven't got any idea of how being successful!"

"Go, I'll think for I don't worry." I said smiling lightly

"I… I didn't mean that…" Jake said looking the floor with an unreadable expression. Then he looked at me smiling all of a nothing. "I got an idea." He said and disappeared into nothing.

"He won't be back…" I sighed and looked the infinite light blue sky, with a shinning ball flowing of light. "I miss so much your words, Sode no Shirayuki…"

Right now I was lying on the floor, my hands behind my head with a lazily frown on my face.

Then a big shadow covered me and something pulled my hand.

I was blinded by the sudden change of light, so I couldn't help more than shouting out of fear.

"Rukia shut up and move your lazy ass." Wait…

"What the heck are you doing Jakeriot?"

"C'mon I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"And I thought I told you not to call me midget!"

"Right Midget."

"You're making fun of me?" I said with a mocking voice.

"YEAH, M-I-D-G-E-T!"

I was going to punch Jake's face but before I could he lifted me up and started running with me in his arms. His embrace was so much alike with Renji's…

I smiled at the image of the red pineapple head.

"Where are we going?" I said trying to find out what the hell he was doing carrying me.

"Just shut up."

"You know I can walk right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but when you're daydreaming you go really slowly."

"Oh shut up."

"Didn't you ask?"

"…" He busted into a laugh that I almost fell to the floor by his careless movements.

"Sorry." He said still laughing a bit.

We continued going further and a big light appeared. Why would we go to see-

"I decided what to do with my wish." He said kneeling and leaving me in the floor.

He can't do that…

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

An annoying sound woke me up for another bothering day… I took the clock and threw it by the window.

"Really, I should stop this habit of murdering all my clocks… I'll run out of money…" I said opening my drawers and taking out another clock. I set up the hour and started fighting out three living problems…

'Yeah, finally Rukia-sama is coming back!!' … First problem name: Sode no Shirayuki.

'C'mon Ichigo, get prepared so I'll get throne to kiss my future queen!' Second problem name: Hichigo or Hollow.

Third problem name: "Neeeeeee-saaaaaan is coming baaaaack!" Kon.

"C'mon Kon, let's get prepared."

**Few moments later…**

I was ready, with Kon on my shoulder and on the bike. I started the motorcycle engine and it roared to end. I turned on the radio and put on my sun glasses.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" Kon asked.

"I have no idea where Rukia will reappear, but I guess she will where her soul died fighting Aizen."

I started moving towards Karakura, full of hope and will.

* * *

Rukia's point of view

"God, I would like to use my wish to go back to earth with Rukia Kuchiki." Jake said and I shocked out.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Do you wish to go with Jake?" God asked with a familiar voice that I recognized similar as the Commander's voice.

"Yes, I do want." I answered and the light grew brighter.

Suddenly I was completely blinded and all turned dark, a heavy thing on my chest.

* * *

Ichigo's Point of view

I was in the middle of the road to Karakura and I was so bored that I placed some attention to the radio.

"We're here in Tokyo and we're searching a girl to sing, and somebody that can play drums, also a guitarist for a new band. Please go to the radio station those who want to be volunteers."

'Another foolish _Want to be rock star._'

* * *

Rukia's point of view

I realized that I had my eyes closed, and when I opened 'em I saw Jake sitting on my chest.

"Get off!" I said struggling to be released.

I wasn't in soul reaper form, or a soul… I was in a faux body, or at least that I thought…

A big sign said 'Center of Tokyo'

Various shops where everywhere you looked to.

"Come Rukia let's have some fun…" Jake said and looked around and finally said "Let's take a look to that music store!" He said pointing happily.

I sighed and agreed.

I really needed to meet with Ichigo but a little distraction couldn't hurt or yes?

During the year I spent in the heaven, I never spent the 100% of the day thinking, I also took some classes of guitar with an old man. I got the guitar as a gift from God, so I could entertain myself with something.

And about Jake… well he is a drummer by nature, or at least that I think. Anyways, we played sometimes together, but he sang most of the times. Except in one song that we just played music, with no lyrics.

In soul society, as a noble I had to learn to play the piano. I did learned but even when I did, nii-sama didn't noticed or talked about it. He just looked cold as always.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

I arrived at Karakura town, I was going past the street of my house when I noticed Inoue was there.

She greeted me smiling as always "Hi-yah Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oi, Inoue!" I greeted back waving my hand and stopping by. "Want to come to meet Rukia back?"

"Kuchiki-san? Ummm... Yeah sure."

Inoue sat behind me in the bike and I started moving again.

* * *

Rukia's point of view

"Hey midget, look there!" He said pointing to a band test instruments, apparently just for playing music here.

"Yeah, what's with that?"

"Let's have fun playing music."

I nodded and took my place with the guitar, and he in the drums.

"Why don't you try singing 'Stand in the rain' you know I can't sing well that one, but you do know the lyrics."

"I'll give it a try then."

I started with the guitar.

"_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels,_

_Like it's all coming down…"_

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

I continued listening to the radio.

"We're in Tokyo waiting to listen somebody play here in the music store with the band test instruments."

"That's right."

"Hey look there, that boy is sitting in the drums chair and the little girl got the guitar and microphone!"

A few guitar strings can be listened, really well for me to like it.

"_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels,_

_Like it's all coming down" _The drums begin to sound making a great song.

"_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down" _Here the guitar and drums go harder.

"_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when is all crushing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand through the rain."_

"What a wonderful music!" Inoue said from behind.

"Yeah it's amazing." Rukia…

_I remember her words in the forest, when she was hiding and silently crying. Those words… are so similar to hers._

* * *

Rukia's point of view

"You did it great midget." Jake said smiling me "You sing better than me, really!"

"I didn't knew I could sing…"

"Hey guys, we listened you playing that song. We are looking for a guitarist, a girl singer, and a drummer. Would you like guys to be added to the band?"

"Guess it can't hurt right?" Jake said looking me, with a damn pleading face.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view.

We finally arrived to the forest, but it was too hard to go in with the bike, so I got off, and started walking.

"Kurosaki-kun I'll wait here."

"Okay." I answered without turning. My desire to see Rukia again was too big to lose a minute.

Inoue's point of view.

Kurosaki-kun is really cheered now that Kuchiki-san is coming.

"We are back with our new band members, who you guys listened a few minutes ago. Let's listen to it complete."

"Thanks sir, we'll play."

"I think I can sing." A female voice said. "Do you guys have any piano?"

"Yeah, here."

The guitar starts.

"_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels,_

_Like it's all coming down" _The drums begin to sound making a great song.

"_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down" _Here the guitar and drums go harder.

"_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when is all crushing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand through the rain._

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

"They never stop to amaze me. Aren't they good mike?"

"Oh, they're very good."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

Three hours have passed since I arrived and signs of Rukia. I fell asleep while waiting and I finally gave up. 11:30 Pm, Inoue had left at lunch time while singing that new song of that new band.

'_Oh c'mon king, you can't give up yet.'_

'_I know Rukia-sama won't break her promise.'_

"Sorry, Kon, Sode no Shirayuki, Hichigo, but I can't wait any longer. She will not come… she…" My voice trembled "She didn't make it back." I felt tears run down my face. "She broke our promise."

* * *

Rukia's point of view

"Jake I think I'll go to bed, please call me tomorrow, I'm tired. And I have to meet with Ichigo."

"Okay… but could you play with me one month and then you go back with him?"

"Fine… anyways, I already broke my promise… Maybe he doesn't wants to see me again."

"It's not your fault, Rukia. C'mon, he'll forgive you." I smiled him but my eyes betrayed me, leaving some tears to fall.

He went with me to the hotel and left me there, in the room 17.

I let my body fall on the bed and the tears run. My heart broken in two pieces by breaking another promise.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

I sighed and dropped myself on my long time bed. My dad told me that I could use my old room, since they didn't move anything.

I felt tears run, but I ignored them, because they weren't the real pain… the real pain was in my heart.

* * *

**Guys i'm sorry for updating late, but i had lot of tests, problems with internet and all this situation of my Grandfather's death and the earthquake, haven't given me much time to write. also school is taking more of my time than it should. So I apologize for updating so late. please remember to review, because that's what keeps me writing =)**


End file.
